<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One step closer by roseey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998975">One step closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey'>roseey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Crown Prince Yoon Jeonghan, Dub-Con Kiss, Emperor Choi Seungcheol, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hansol is cheol's adopted son, Hansol is five years old, Happy ending!!!, Heavy Angst, Jeonghan is gay, Jeonghan suffers but cheol is there, M/M, Minwon are married and boning, Not Beta Read, Politics, Read the notes of each chap for additional warning, Seungcheol is bi, Seungcheol legalized homosexual marriage in ancient times itself (he is truly an icon), Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, Talk on slavery system which existed previously, War, killing someone via death penalty, mentions of alcoholics, mentions of induced infertility, not jc, old times narrow mindedness, societal backward norms, the bad guy gets punished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The West nations crown prince Yoon Jeonghan loses his position, land, and all of his pride in a war with the East nation's Emperor Choi Seungcheol. The next thing he knows, he's being referred to as betrothed of the Emperor. </p><p>(The summary is meh, but give this story a try)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing this since april 2020. It's jan 2021.<br/>I'm not sure if you guys would like it...but here we go!<br/>I probably made a lot of typos, and grammatical errors. forgive me.</p><p>[EDITED CHAP 1] Typos, grammatical errors, and fixing plot holes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan has been waiting for an opportunity like this. </p><p>The looming urge to stand towering over the others, and stay tall amongst all has been at his throat all his life- and to say that he has been very unsuccessful at it is an understatement. But he kept training to match up with the standards of his father, and for the unworthy approval of the Nobles. </p><p> </p><p>It was advised to not end up in such a situation but when the circumstance calls for it, you are nothing but a prisoner of fate bound by the shackles of responsibility. </p><p> </p><p>The nation is on his back and their enemy is on his front...</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan has been waiting for an opportunity like this to prove his worth as a Crown Prince before the citizens, and the court of the West Nations.</p><p> </p><p>'Your Highness, this savior wishes to hold your feet, and work eradicating the invaders from our holy land.' His Commander from the left implores for his change of mind with moistened eyes. 'Allow me to disembark the troops from the fort and lead them to the front.'</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's eyes narrowed at what was said to him. 'Perhaps, this Commander is doubtful of this Prince's abilities? Must I re-establish my skills by dueling with you?' </p><p> </p><p>'Of course not! I would never insinuate such a blasphemous notion. All I am scared of is, your precious life being exposed to their sharp swords, Your Highness. I dare not live in the world where you cease to exist.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan straightens himself as their opponents await the war drums to roll.</p><p> </p><p>This might be his last time to hear such sound. This might be the last time he has the right to hold the fort. This battle is for a piece of vast land, and the right to claim the golden throne of the West. </p><p>'I am afraid so, Commander Lee.' He says with an unfocused gaze at the bleeding red sky of the dawn. 'If I might meet the ground lifeless, then my wards will meet the unfortunate circumstance of being slaves to others. You know how the East citizens live.' </p><p> </p><p>The impending war seems to make him feel anxious, unlike how he felt the first day defending the fort. Probably that time, he was assured by the fact that his father was fighting in the front. His father may not be a good man but he definitely was a better warrior.</p><p> </p><p>Not anymore, now. The Eastern General got him reduced in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>'You will survive, Prince Yoon.' Commander Lee said with conviction but somehow it sounded empty to Jeonghan. 'Us mortals have to face the death lord, one day or the other. I shall gladly let go of mine in your honorable companionship.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan felt a trace of smile accentuating his lips. 'Likewise, Commander.' He looks up at the row of men ready to fight them. </p><p> </p><p>'Let us give them a taste of hell, regardless of whether we go down or not, Lee!' </p><p> </p><p>The war drums rolled and Jeonghan doesn't remember tugging the reins of his horse. He almost felt like an avain, flying through the air as his four-legged vehicle swiftly dragged him to the middle ground.</p><p> </p><p> He most likely would have to duel with the Choi dynasty's army General, if not the Emperor himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's rigid confidence falters at it a little, he is going to be honest about it.</p><p> </p><p>There is no point in pretending that the Emperor is not a skilled warrior. Nations after nations have voluntarily submitted themselves at the slightest hint of the Choi brigade's presence across. But Jeonghan had insisted that they give them a fight despite the shortcomings on their side. They have resources but they can't stand a chance against their rival's strategy. </p><p> </p><p>The Choi Dynasty of East has made tremendous advancements by all means, and it has become industrious to even survive battling them. </p><p> </p><p>As he reaches much further, Jeonghan notices the man who is expectantly awaiting him to battle it out. He smirks, as he pulls the rein on the horse taut, gently brushing its withers as he stiffs his legs around to squeeze the animal's body- signaling it to go at a pace faster than a hare, a tact that would be mindless to execute at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Even from afar, he could notice the mark of confusion on his opponent's face. Jeonghan merely placed his palm over the sword's hilt, that remains sheathed in the scabbard, and when the moment comes- just as he gets close and about to move past his opponent, he unsheathes it and strikes it across the torso of the man, making him skip back and fall off with abdomen heavily wounded. </p><p> </p><p>The abdomen is one place with many lush muscles that a good amount of blood loss could be fatal, if unattended. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sure knows that none would come to save a soldier, especially of someone who abides by the principles of a tyrannical ruler. </p><p> </p><p>He aims to the middle of the crowd, the brigade engaging with their counterpart but once they notice the Crown Prince in the mass, they come rushing to finish him off. Jeonghan holds no qualms in battling out people who are not of his status. Soldiers after soldiers come in batch, and Jeonghan takes less than a minute to render them lifeless to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>His horse trots past the mass- stepping on the pile of cadavers and blood-soaked soil. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows he has won over certain ranks of the Choi brigade, but he is aware of how he must face the man himself to self proclaim as the victor of this battle. And just when he thinks of where he could find the Emperor, a form resembling the imaginary man he has figured in his mind with descriptions of the Emperor provided to him by his Minister appears before with a mighty aura. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With eyes deep and pure like a midnight ocean, and face as radiant as an early morning sun- he is no one but death personified to men against him, and a God with glorious hands benevolently providing for men under and behind him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan couldn't see much other than those eyes for the Emperor is donning a head shield- unlike himself, but the eyes sure are congruent to the obliquely recited descriptor. </p><p> </p><p>And with the rising sun in the background, the light colors his opponent in a majestic view, causing Jeonghan to chuckle bitterly.</p><p> Even nature seems to admire the dogmatic Emperor. </p><p> </p><p>The metal helmet the Emperor of East is wearing consists of little chains hanging off to guard his head- which was the main reason why Jeonghan couldn't see the face of his counterpart clearly and was clad in an equally firm metal armor that seems to take Jeonghan's opportunity of stabbing him in the abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, they stand afar looking at each other, as though they are already aware of the result it would bear. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's horse marches past with careful trot, and the Choi Emperor's does the same, meeting in the middle with the day breaking at the back with an extraordinary bout of shine. </p><p> </p><p>'The West is surely the God's home, Crown Prince Yoon.' The Emperor remarks with genuine admiration that it makes Jeonghan stray off the kilter. 'I must say, I am deeply moved by the <em>beauty </em>it greets me with. However, I would not say it is not flawless. Worry not, I shall reign this land to glory.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan clenches his jaw, as he is challenged for something that is currently under his hold. His mother nation is holy to him. It gave him life and sustenance. He wouldn't hand it over to the power-hungry beast just because they have an upper-hand over him. </p><p> </p><p>'That principle is absolutely disreputable, Emperor Choi. I am surprised that you ruled your people to glory with an abominable tendency, and a diabolical system leading your front.' </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor unexpectedly remains calm at the explicit irreverence. Jeonghan has heard stories of how his followers have the habit of swing cutting someone's head, dare they attempt to meet the Emperor's eyes with a challenge. </p><p> </p><p>'I am most displeased by your lack of knowledge, Crown Prince Yoon.' He hears him announce firmly. 'Which is why I have come to take what is yours.' </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor advances by signaling his horse to gallop, and Jeonghan staggers for a moment before he takes off. Midway, the opponent gets rid of his helmet and armor, baring his face and torso as he tosses them away like silver to the ground with no care.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan briefly wonders what brought this on. It is whimsical on his part.</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor sure has the face of God.</p><p> </p><p>But that's not where Jeonghan's mind stays. His dueler could pull on all strings. Nothing matters other than taking Emperor Choi down. </p><p>The first clash of two swords comes with a sound that resounds with the sparsely populated ground around them, and they both are good at dodging the attacks posed by one on each other. They continue to face off with vigor and the blazing sun above them tires out him much sooner than he expected. His stamina levels aren't that flattering.</p><p> </p><p>However, Jeonghan is surprised that he can hold up against a renounced warrior for long. Not that he is underestimating his own skills, but he is honest to himself about his weaknesses and strengths. Complacency won't help, neither will critical evaluation. </p><p> </p><p>Honest self-assessment is a good option. </p><p> </p><p>Amidst putting out his best, the Crown Prince notices the way the Emperor playfully regards him, as though he is giving Jeonghan hope to survive this predicament. It humiliates him to the core, and he shows his frustration and exasperation by retaliating much firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Much absorbed in his techniques, the Crown Prince fails to notice the Emperor's sword sneaking its way past his barrier to knock him gently on the waist with a strike that leaves a shallow scar. In shock, Jeonghan staggers and finds himself losing balance off the horse. </p><p> </p><p>But he makes a movement of a miracle to stabilize himself.</p><p> </p><p>However, Emperor Choi is not done with him yet. </p><p> </p><p>The Eastern Emperor's horse neighs a little louder as per the command of its rider, and Jeonghan's warhorse responds with a similar sound, jeopardizing Jeonghan's grip on it. </p><p> </p><p>'I assure the Easterners will implement a good training for your cavalries, Crown Prince Yoon.' Emperor Choi offers faux well-wishing. 'Or, must I say <em>my </em>cavalries since I will begin to reign over your land?' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan grits his teeth. 'His Highness is sure as good as the God himself, but no immortal will make me quiver in fear for I concede only when I am brought to my knees.' </p><p> </p><p>The playful regard on Emperor's face escapes like a soul out of a lifeless body, and he harshly tackles Jeonghan off his horse with a stroke of his sword. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan couldn't believe how the Emperor was able to do that. He perfectly blocked the point of the sword but the impact of attack alone had rendered him kissing the ground. It is painful- both from the gravity of the fall and the weakness he is exhibiting. </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor follows suit- out of his own horse and stable on his legs- walking around with his scar adorned built torso exposed to the ravishing daylight. The rigid eyes explicitly study Jeonghan's form with an unconcealed seriousness for reasons unknown to Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>'You are on your knees now, Crown Prince.' The Emperor says. 'I wish to not behead you.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hates sympathy. Especially if he is in a less flattering position. </p><p> </p><p>'Who says the duel is off, Emperor Choi?' Jeonghan retaliates as he says, swinging the sword forward with vigor and the other, with a little panic fends it off. As he continues to launch the attack, the Emperor defends and dodges the moves, effortlessly. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows this could go on for long.</p><p> </p><p>Emperor Choi can strike him down with a blow but he refuses to do so, possibly having ulterior motives. </p><p> </p><p>He wants Jeonghan to submit to him. The kingdom could live as an annexure of East, but he would rather go deep under six feet rather than breathing the air that isn't his. </p><p> </p><p>With a grunt, Jeonghan aims at the man's heart, and the Emperor tackles it away with a counterattack, allowing him to see his sword fly away and fall some good distance from them. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan is in the Emperor's headlock now, with the edge of the Emperor's sword dangerously pressed over his Adam's apple. He is breathing too hard, the weight of the bulky bicep around his neck not helping him. A faint scent of perspiration and sand reaches his nostrils and at that, he could feel the heat behind his eyelids- the telltale sign of crying around the corner. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He must not cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He should not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows the pain will be excruciating. Nothing about death is merciful. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to live. He wanted to provide for his people. He wished to live with a family of his own. Apparently, he is too unlucky. In the hindsight, he cannot imagine living in a world where he is bound to witness his land being ruled by his enemies. He can never swallow that. </p><p> </p><p>'End my life, already.' Jeonghan breathes, craning his neck lightly. </p><p>'Do what you are here for, Your Highness.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hears a crude chuckle, and he is aware of what is coming his way. With eyes clutched close, Jeonghan thinks of one hundred things as he awaits the death that is about to come to him. </p><p>He hears the swish of the sword but it is not his neck that gets severed. </p><p> </p><p>It is the batch declaring his Crown Prince status that receives the brunt of the Emperor's force. </p><p>Jeonghan escapes quickly from the hold and looks at the other with a question in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He is offered a smile that seems to not fit the Emperor's portrayed character. It was merciful and breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>'Disown your status, and commit loyalty to the Choi Dynasty.' The Emperor looks at him in the eyes. '<em>Yoon Jeonghan.</em>' </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows Easterners had a slavery system. <em>Had</em> is the keyword. Many were hypercritical of such a living way but the powerheads refused to budge despite the reasonings offered to them from various sources. </p><p> </p><p>However now, by no means it prevails. </p><p> </p><p>At least that is what the Chief Immigration officer from the East announces as he sings praises of the land that the West people are about to venture into. </p><p> </p><p>To be specific, Jeonghan could not come to terms with the fact that he has been invited to form a familial bond with the Emperor, and Jeonghan fails to comprehend whatever that means. It is impossible to form a bond of such type with no blood association. </p><p> </p><p>'Chief Wen.’ Jeonghan breathes, posture stiff and strenuous as he is unable to stay relaxed even when surrounded by apple blossoms of the royal garden.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, Your Highness?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I wish to stay back and uptake whatever the position His Majesty grants.’ Jeonghan’s blood boils at bowing down to power and requesting them to do something in his own land. ‘I could work with the Governor of the nation and send regards to His majesty, regularly.’</p><p> </p><p>The Chief huffs a smile. ‘That is a lot more... <em>inconvenient</em>, Crown Prince. His Majesty would seek your presence in the palace. At least that is how traditions and customs rule us.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s jaw tightens in exasperation. ‘This Prince no more needs to satisfy the customs, Chief. I will take an oath before the public of West.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I suppose you have failed to comprehend the gravity of the situation. I blame you not. It is absolutely a lot of changes to get acclimated to.’ Chief Wen says thoughtfully. ‘I hope you understand that my request is ought to get finalized despite your preference.’</p><p> </p><p><em>Then why seek my consent?</em> Jeonghan badly wanted to ask but he checked himself quite hastily. </p><p> </p><p>'We are cutting through the Ereya sea, and in two days, we will reach the grand entrance of the East Kingdom- at her glorious state.’ Chief Wen dreamily counts. ‘His Majesty has been quite eager since the day he ended the war. He must have grown fond of the West a lot more than he intended to.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s self prickles with chagrin. ‘I don’t know a heart of a man which does not gets appeased by power.’</p><p> </p><p>'The power is in good hands, Your Highness.’ Chief Wen less audibly comments, and Jeonghan sees nothing but plain inclination. Of course, the follower of the leader would have no statement better than flattering words. </p><p> </p><p>'I am afraid your perseverance is unnecessary, Chief Wen. If stated, like what you said, as an order, I must oblige the Emperor with no questions asked.' Jeonghan bitterly exhibits his acquiescing demeanor. 'Is this former Prince allowed to have someone accompany me to the capital?' </p><p> </p><p>Chief Wen nods enthusiastically. 'Of course, Your Highness. The Lord expects you to invite anyone you wish to help you with routine service.' </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I seek your permission to travel with you to the East, Your Highness.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blanches at the word from his friend come, commander.</p><p> </p><p>'That is insane to think of, Seokmin.' He utters with no inhibition, owing to their privacy in the confines of his tea room. 'You are needed by the subjects. They have a genuine affinity with you. I am not sure of myself with people after how I pathetically lost in the dueling but- I need you here to guard the territory.' </p><p> </p><p>'What is more left to guard, Your Highness?!' It is rare to see Seokmin losing his composure, and it did bewilder Jeonghan. </p><p>He now very well understands why the calmest of all are scarier than the mighty ones.</p><p> </p><p> 'I prayed for you to not lose your life, and the heavens have given you a second life. Nothing is more valuable than that, and I shall protect you, with whatever it takes.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could not protest much after what must be the most affirming words of loyalty. </p><p> </p><p>'Seokmin...' He reached out to place his palm on the other's shoulder. 'It is an honor to have someone as dutiful as you around me. I have no words to express my gratitude. But I am a Crown Prince, if not by title or office, I am still one at heart. Years have been used to train into me as one, and I can't detract from that attitude just because someone stronger than me took me down.' </p><p> </p><p>He could see the rumination of such thought from Seokmin's features, and he knows he needs just a word to finalize his decision. It is a low way to achieve but Jeonghan has touched rock bottoms that it is not going to bother him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>'It is an <em>order</em>, Lee Seokmin.' Jeonghan firmly states. 'And I know you would rather cross the cliff than disobey my words.' </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he reaches the port to board the ship, Jeonghan contemplates calling Seokmin back to accompany him to Illsan, the capital city of the East.</p><p> </p><p> He is aware that he made a conscious decision but the prospect of facing a new world all alone terrorizes him. He should have listened to Seokmin but he pacifies himself that it is all for well. </p><p> </p><p>The citizens of West have a soft spot for the Commander, and he is sure that they would feel much safer with someone they are familiar with, within the Government rather than completely entrusting the whole administration to the foreigners. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sucks in a breath at the reminder of his defeat. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he is not a great warrior like Emperor Choi is. </p><p> </p><p>It also reminded him of being called as the failure figure by his kinsmen for he didn't succeed in matching the standards of a Crown Prince. The self-disappointment had morphed to anger at the East ruler.</p><p> </p><p>Now the ire he had for the Emperor has transformed into a bitter resignation, as he eyes the heavy wooden vehicle of a ship docked, awaiting his arrival.</p><p> </p><p>It appears to be that he is the only one to leave his birth nation.</p><p> </p><p>‘Welcome aboard, Crown Prince. We are delighted to escort you to God’s own land of Ilsan.’ A woman, short in stature bows her head with a formal stance, and Jeonghan acknowledges with a little nod.</p><p> </p><p>‘Am I to be the only one who leaves to the capital?’ He asks.</p><p> </p><p>‘His Highness is correct. Emperor Choi has specifically mentioned not to bolster anyone’s travel to his land other than yours.’</p><p> </p><p>It completely contradicts what Chief Wen delivered.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan eyes the ship with loaded suspicion. ‘It is unwise of me to participate in what seems to be a poorly plotted charade for motives that are ambiguous and adverse on all accounts.’</p><p> </p><p>She staggers with a conflicted look. ‘His Highness’ extrapolation is incorrigible. Emperor Choi is merely extending his hand of kindness. Should you refuse to-‘</p><p> </p><p>‘My land is already conquered.’ Jeonghan does not know why he bothers to explain his turmoil and emotional hurt to a stranger. ‘I have nothing to lose, lady.’</p><p> </p><p>‘The Crown Prince might not lose, but he sure will miss on so much. The East is the sun’s birthplace. Its men are of a similar kind too. They have a set of principles to abide by, and they don’t go back on their words. Trust us.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan has heard more of less flattering words about the land of East, and he is in no position to take the woman’s word for it. He sighs, taking a step forward to the wooden plank set to get into the ship.</p><p> </p><p>It is vast and unlike the simple ones they own. Jeonghan straightaway finds his way to the deck where he could get an aerial view of his city.</p><p> </p><p><em>His</em> city. <em>His</em> land.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was trained to lead his life self sufficiently and was taught to keep his subject’s best interest at the top of his priority list.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow he feels to have failed them. He <em>has</em> failed them. They deserve a good leader. Maybe someone better than him. </p><p> </p><p>He is not sure how much of a good ruler Emperor Choi would be or how much of a better functioning will the office of Governor exhibit. If his people are happy, then he will be at peace.</p><p> </p><p>With a loud horn, he watches the anchors get cut off to sail the vehicle and only then does Jeonghan cries. He will miss Seokmin, he will miss his land, he will miss his dear people, and he will miss everything he has grown to love.</p><hr/><p><br/>Jeonghan stays on the deck until mid-afternoon, wanting to keep up with the distant view of his homeland, as much as the time and pace of the ship permits.</p><p> It is pathetic on so many levels but Jeonghan decides to be honest with himself for once about his emotions. </p><p>‘His Highness, must it cause you discomfort, you shall lounge in the suite settled in the lower level.’ The woman from the morning informs. ‘We have reached people to find out what you prefer.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’ He says with no warmth. He is not in the position to be kind at the moment. ‘I need some solitary confinement more than comfort.’</p><p>The woman stays despite his tacit dismissal.</p><p>‘This lowly servant understands what is to leave home behind.' She says, following Jeonghan's line of vision. 'Home is where the heart is, but maybe one day you would find a home somewhere else too.'</p><p>As optimistic as it sounds, Jeonghan sure finds it not pragmatic. <br/>'Bless your soul for kind words, lady.' Jeonghan more or less pleads to be left alone, and she abides by with marked hesitance. </p><p>The wind brushes his long strands of hair and he wishes to be taken away along the course of it. What it feels like to disappear, and magically land in a place where nothing is of an issue to him?</p><p>The night gets too cold for him to stay above so Jeonghan retires to his room discretely, guided by a poor soul cowering at the sight of his. It probably what the East nation encourages. Jeonghan's bitterness amplifies. </p><p>Is he to become a guard or hold an office at the East?</p><p>Or will he be forced to wed a maiden there to satisfy what the Emperor clearly stated as "Familial bond"? </p><p>Jeonghan scowls at that. There is no way he is willing to sell his freedom for his survival. It is no secret to himself that he prefers men to women but he never was brazen enough to announce his orientation to the whole world, especially to his father's court. They were critical of him, as it is. </p><p>His father was a strict man, and his passed mother wouldn't be of approving and understanding either. A part of his mind insists that he should count his blessings in unfortunate circumstances, but satisfying his needs at the expense of citizen's welfare is a big no for him. </p><p>The chamber is well decorated and supplied- curtains are drawn to hide the moonlight, and little lamps were lighted to provide the space with a soft glow. The point is, Jeonghan could not bring himself to enjoy its aesthetic appearance.<br/>If the heart is heavy, everything around will be unappealing. </p><p>Jeonghan knows moping won't help him in any way, but he needs this time to soothe his aching self, to bundle up the guilt, and bury it in the darkest corner of his mind. </p><p>The fluffy bed sinks readily as he lodges his weight into it, and the drowsiness opens up its arms with a welcome-smile. Jeonghan drifts to sleep- not peaceful, as images of the war field, and two very fiery eyes of a man clad in armor, paints the back of his eyelids. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When he wakes up, he notices that the day is well into the afternoon.</p><p>Subconsciously his mind searches for Seokmin, words of "What exactly you were preoccupied with that you couldn't spare time to wake me up?" ready on his tongue but it instantly melts and dies when he remembers where he is, and where he is off to. </p><p>It has been less than forty-eight hours, and Jeonghan already is missing his confidant. Clutching on to the sheets, Jeonghan pushes himself out of the bed and heads to the washroom where he could make himself presentable for the day. The motivation to work on anything is out of the window but he bothers himself to carry it out, heart sodden with sadness and anxiousness. </p><p>Finding himself out, his eyes land on the table filled with exotic dishes and fruits that his mouth salivates at it easily. It has been a whole day since he went without food, and under normal circumstances, he would be famished. </p><p>The lady is there again, and Jeonghan can't figure why is she so warm to him. Is she expecting something else from him? As far as he knows, people don't volunteer themselves to pour unparalleled kindness without an intention. </p><p>'I did not summon you.' </p><p>The lady bows. 'It is this lowly servant's duty to protect and serve His Highness.' </p><p>Jeonghan's eyes narrowed. 'I am perfectly capable of fending for myself, maiden. I shall need no help to defend myself.' </p><p>She panicked, unsurprisingly. 'I did not intend to mean it such a way, Your Highness. Forgive me for my impudence, it is Emperor Choi's direct order to treat you royally with warmest regards. I am merely satisfying his command, Your Highness.' </p><p>'Tell me, what am I about to meet at the royal house of the East?' </p><p>The woman gives him a staggering look. 'Emperor Choi and his court would welcome you.' </p><p>'Then?' </p><p>'What happens after is beyond my knowledge, Your Highness. I am a royal travel escort. Trained to treat the nobles with respect and efficiency. The system and administration are the fields I am prohibited to learn about.' </p><p>Jeonghan nods, biting the inside of his cheeks. 'This Former Prince wishes to learn the history of the East.' </p><p>He is very well aware of who ruled what territory during which period. Education has been an essential part of his life, but that didn't stop him from learning the same from a person who has been serving the subject of his interest. What is not covered in the books must be well known to this escort.</p><p>'At once, Your Highness.' The lady bows with a wave of happiness. 'Should I fetch old written books-' </p><p>'Your words will suffice, lady.' Jeonghan grimly raises a hand at her. 'I suppose the land of East raises honest beings, and I expect no wrong facts from an unconditional server of the Emperor.' </p><p>Jeonghan had coated his words with so much venom that the lady cowered visibly at it. He by no means is apologetic for his action, as he didn't ask for someone to follow his trail, and check on him now and then. It almost feels like he has been reminded of his inability to put up with anything that can take his life. His defeat at the battle and its aftermath is haunting him. </p><p>'His Highness, late king Choi Yonghin ruled the capital city of Ilsan and its surrounding nations in the East, two hundred years ago.' The woman starts with a soft note, and Jeonghan catches her words with undivided attention. He could very well ask her to occupy the seat before him but he decides against it. </p><p>'Due to the dispute over a river, the brother nation Daegu daunted them with war if not for signing a treaty in favor of them. Of course, King Choi remained undeterred and accepted the war call, even though it was his biological brother ruling the Daegu city. Fairly, the Daegu nation had more odds stacked in their favor considering how he had two-thirds of the East land under his control, but one must never underestimate Choi Yonghin's rule.' </p><p>Jeonghan curtly nods, impressed by her narration. It appears so that she was there, alive when the war broke out. </p><p>'With his technical excellence, the late Ilsan king acquired his brother's nation and brought the court of Daegu under him. But he committed a fatal mistake of letting his nemesis roam about freely with no inhibition. The brother was quick to conspire with fellow courtesans about then existing slave system, and decided to take the Ilsan King down when it was least expected.' </p><p>Jeonghan frowned. 'Isn't it unacceptable to hold people as slaves?'</p><p>'You are right.' The lady concurred. 'It was heinous but the King defended his choice saying it was more of tradition than indulgence. He had wits to conquer the world but lost the heart of citizens due to his interest in slavery.' </p><p>'Then?' </p><p>'The former Daegu King's son succeeded Choi Yonghin after he was poisoned to death. The subjects were quite <em>understanding </em>of the issue.' The lady chuckled, which Jeonghan reciprocated. 'And the Daegu King's son was so loved that he ruled the nation with no pressure from any side. He managed to conquer most of the East land.' </p><p>'He acclaimed himself as an Emperor, didn't he?' </p><p>The lady shook her head, passing Jeonghan a plate of peeled oranges for the Prince to consume. 'He did not, Your Highness. Though the man was good, Her Highness was much of a wrecker. She was clever but artful. The child they had together was of the same character, and the King was not all too pleased with the Queen aiming at the throne, constantly.' </p><p>Jeonghan gets far more interested than he expected to be. </p><p>'So he did the unthinkable by bringing in a ten-month-old baby to the fort one August evening and declare him as his successor. His courtesans were furious, and the citizens were much curious about the infant's birth history. The Easteners were more aligned to the protocols and customs that it was difficult to digest the whole issue.' </p><p>'Is that baby our Emperor now?' </p><p>Jeonghan mentally berates himself for referring to him as "our" Emperor. That man can never be his Emperor. </p><p>The lady's eyes sparkled. 'Yes, Your Highness. The baby grew up to be the Emperor who is ruling the land of East with zeal to its zenith. Many appreciated his ways of ruling, and after successfully claiming the neighbor lands, the subjects have crowned him with the Emperor title.' </p><p>'And he gained their favor by abolishing the slavery system? But haven't his forefathers already accomplished that?' Jeonghan asked, confused. </p><p>'No, Your Highness. It was impossible to shatter a system that has been pre-existing for centuries. Rich merchants had an interest in taking slaves, and few officials of the Government had overlooked for the sake of handsome donations paid to them. King Choi Yonghin encouraged the act, and the Daegu King's son was simply unaware of such trade.' </p><p>'Emperor Choi came to save the people.' Jeonghan guessed.</p><p>'He did.' The lady said. 'And he is the kind of warrior that the land has never witnessed before. He can duel perfectly with eyes closed and can take a whole pride of lions down with his arms. He is fondly addressed by his citizens as <em>Leo: </em> The defeater of the beasts.' </p><p>Jeonghan felt the woman is giving the Emperor too much credit. But at least he got a better viewpoint than what the books have issued him. He is sure that the Emperor has enemies lurking in the back to take him down, and obviously if a chance was provided, Jeonghan would make use of such opportunity, and get back his land. </p><p>Acquiring is not all about brawn, and Jeonghan might serve the Emperor a good example of it. </p><p>'So, none is cognizant of the Emperor's birth parents?' </p><p>'Rumors go around stating he was birthed by the King's slave concubine. Some say he was found abandoned.' The lady sighed. 'None is wiser and from what we perceive, even the Emperor is not aware of it, for the predecessor didn't leave any accounts and was tight-lipped about the whole situation until his last breath.' </p><p>Jeonghan nodded in understanding, taking a bite of the orange. 'What was the name given to him?' </p><p>The lady peered at him with marked disbelief. 'Am I hearing that question right, Your Highness?' </p><p>Jeonghan wonders what is so unbelievable about it. He is as curious as to the next person. </p><p>'The Easterners fail to give away facts most of the times.' He says. 'If not for the public issue of books, we would be still in dark as to what goes up and down in East, except for the blazing sun.' </p><p>The lady nodded, still somewhat bewildered. 'The former king had announced to the court that he could feel the infant radiate the essence of victory with his eyes, and a smile that propagates kindness and just.' </p><p>Jeonghan held his breath. </p><p>'His Majesty goes by the name of Choi Seungcheol. Which means, win-fairly.' </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the travel turned to be uneventful but as soon as he spots the magnificent land of the East beholding high mountains, the downpour begins and the ship sways a little at the torment of the skies and the seas. </p><p>'Landing the nation with a storm on my back, I suppose.' Jeonghan utters, a bitter sort of amusement evident in his voice. </p><p>The lady -dressed perfectly- had barged into his chamber earlier that morning with a stern request of shaking off his slumber, and change into a perfectly dressed royal-wear to greet his welcoming party. Jeonghan is not sure who would bother to receive a sole Former Prince. </p><p>'Why must His Highness assume the worst? The land of East perceives rainfall as a good fortune, for its bearer brings luck and success to the nation.' </p><p>Jeonghan chuckles. 'What more success and luck does the nation needs?' </p><p>The lady playfully extends her hand out to collect the scattering rain droplets with the curve of her palm. Jeonghan is mildly pushed to exhibit such a playful demeanor but he retracts the thought as fast as the strike of thunder in the sky. </p><p>‘Success is not what you have acquired. Success is satisfaction. The feel of gaining victory is shallow.’</p><p>Jeonghan tilts his head. ‘You mean to say <em>content</em>?’</p><p>‘If I have managed to put the whole world under my feet yet I am unable to Govern a piece of land as I belong with it, then that is not a successful invasion.’ She says. ‘Success is not a subject of possession alone.’</p><p>He sighed. ‘I am not moved by baseless myths.’</p><p>The lady smiled softly. ‘You don’t have to believe, Your Highness. If I am convinced that rain brings good fortune, I am sure you too will meet a similar circumstance where you would be convinced its significance.’</p><p>‘Your conviction is outstanding but not enough to subdue my stand.’ Jeonghan remarks. ‘Although I must admit that you were an excellent travel escort. I thank you.’</p><p>‘His Highness has been too kind with me. Dare I say, kinder than Emperor Choi himself.’ </p><p>‘Treacherous!’ Jeonghan teases her. ‘Must I inform the Emperor of your bias? I am sure he would find your attitude disloyal to his court.’</p><p>‘Not if Your Highness manages to instill such treacherous thoughts in Emperor Choi’s heart as well!’</p><p>Jeonghan rolls his eyes at her suggestive remark. ‘The wounds from the war are yet to be healed, Miss.’</p><p>‘There is no wound that does not heal. The wounds scar and how you perceive the scar is up to you.’ </p><p>The ship staggers to the docking port. Jeonghan finds people there covering their heads with bamboo hats to protect themselves from the rain, and a myriad of horses are parked near them. Jeonghan wonders why they have gathered so much in number.</p><p>‘Is someone supposed to arrive today?’ He asks and the woman beside him pouts. </p><p>‘What must I say more to make His Highness believe that this reception is for him? It is the custom we dutifully follow, and if you’re the guest of Emperor Choi then there is no wonder that it will be extraordinary.’</p><p>Jeonghan refuses to accept that. ‘What must <em>I </em>say more to make you understand that Emperor Choi was my rival?’ </p><p>‘That was in the past, Your Highness.’</p><p>If not for the nearing port, Jeonghan would have argued more. The wooden planks laid out are few feet away from the ship, and the sailors anchor the vehicle with a thud, and a loud horn was erupted to indicate its arrival and safe settling. </p><p>‘The time has come, Your Highness.’ His escort says. ‘It will be impossible to catch an opportunity for me to be in your presence ever again. I pray the heavens that the spring comes bearing only good to you.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles politely. She reminds him so much of his Commander. He says as much.</p><p>‘I left a friend back home, much like your personality.’ </p><p>The royal escort softly chuckled. ‘I’m glad to have reminded you of someone you adore. I dwell in such pleasant comments.’ </p><p>He smiled. ‘I shall take leave.’ </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he walks out, the wind is not so harsh on his skin, and with every crack of the planks, he steps forward, head not too held high. He knows nothing about this situation is prideful for him. </p><p>Then he sees <em>him</em>. </p><p>The same person from the battlefield, except he is dressed now apt for an Emperor. His soft round eyes mildly enlarge at the sight of his, and his cheeks seemed to have gained more color than what he saw last. </p><p>‘The Land of East and its Emperor extend you their warm welcome.’ A man of medium height says with rigid posture. Jeonghan nods at the man. </p><p>‘I am thankful for such courteous reception.’ Jeonghan says, purposely ignoring the mention of his title. He is not in power anymore, maybe except for the royal blood in his veins. He may be a Prince at heart, but none would accept him as one anymore. </p><p>‘Has the travel been pleasant, Your Highness?’ The same man asks but for some reason, Jeonghan’s eyes are trained on the silent Emperor.</p><p>‘All thanks to His Majesty’s kindness.’ He said, and Seungcheol looks away a little, his hands uncharacteristically fumbling. Heavy silence reigns over until a tall man steps forward with the plan of moving to the fort for the sake of everyone’s comfort. </p><p>Jeonghan curtly nods and walks on the concrete pavement, conscious of his steps, as micro pools of stagnant water on the floor have the potential to trip him off his feet. </p><p>A palm expecting acceptance falls before his vision, and Jeonghan gets heavily surprised when he finds that Seungcheol is the one who extends it. </p><p>Is he appearing to be desperate for help? </p><p>Has the Emperor developed the idea that Jeonghan is unable to take care of himself? He is no damsel in distress. </p><p>So he looks at Seungcheol once, and pointedly ignores the hand that is out for him. It could be greatly marked as an act of irreverence but he watches with no worry at how the Emperor's hand grips air and falls to the side in defeat. </p><p>How can Seungcheol expect him to be at his warmest-kind self after conquering his motherland for no apparent reason? </p><p>The horse that awaits him at the farthest end momentarily catches his attention, and he peers curiously at the animal. </p><p>‘He is the brightest stallion, black and magnificent like a night sky. A bit young but swift like a morning breeze.’ Seungcheol says unprompted, and Jeonghan doesn’t know how to respond. </p><p>‘Yes, My Lord.’ </p><p>Jeonghan hears Seungcheol audibly sucking in his breath, and he is not aware of what irked such a reaction. </p><p>The tall man from before advances to stand next to Jeonghan’s horse. </p><p>‘Your Highness, as much as we would love to see you travel on this beautiful horse, it is important that you are aware of its impulsive and skittish tendencies.’ </p><p>‘Is it not fit to carry me?’ Jeonghan asked. </p><p>Somehow, the simple question has rendered the tall man in a flustered state. </p><p>‘No horse is unfit in this kingdom, Your Highness. It is just that I am worried about your safety, and I suggest with all due respect that His Majesty can accompany you to the fort on his horse.’</p><p>Seungcheol stands far from him, hands held behind, as his eyes lingered around where Jeonghan exists. </p><p>Is this person seriously asking him to be in a close space with Seungcheol? With the same man who has been his sole reason to lose face to his people?</p><p>‘I am quite familiar with horses, as inexperienced as I may appear to be.’ Jeonghan said with newfound confidence. ‘You shall not worry, mighty warrior.’ </p><p>‘<em>Listen to the Crown Prince’s words</em>, <em>Commander Kim</em>.’ Comes the gruff order from Seungcheol, and at once, the tall man moves away from his path.</p><p>Jeonghan ascends on the horse, sparing no look of acknowledgment towards Seungcheol. The latter’s mood has seemed to turn down drastically as he walks off to his transport facility- a semi-white horse.</p><p>His Ministers follow suit, and their pack takes off first in a rush. Jeonghan knows he has explicitly announced his distaste for their Emperor, judging from the looks posed by the Commander- sending furtive glances of disapproval and part disappointment in his way. </p><p>Jeonghan remains not bothered by being unaware of the reason behind it. They simply can’t expect every soul in the universe to be fond of their master.</p><p>Dusting off the concern, Jeonghan instigates his journey with his companions- the Commander and the Minister from back at the dock port following him.  </p><p>‘How far is the destination, respected Minister?’ </p><p>‘Not very far, Your Highness. The entrance of the fort lies just over the center of the city, and the well-paved roads provide us with smooth accession.’ </p><p>Jeonghan nods, his eyes roaming over the lush green and budding blossoms waiting for the remaining last days of winter to descend. The cusp of spring and winter is enthralling as it is, and he is not sure how much enamored he would be by the surroundings at the peak of the season.</p><p>‘The sun rises over that mountain.’ The Commander points, volunteering himself to describe the beauty of the land they dwell in. ‘And it settles in the west, bright red, at the oceans. It is Emperor’s favorite place to unwind.’ </p><p>‘My eyes have been blessed.’ He says, not entirely meaning it. </p><p>‘With his Emperor’s permission, this Minister would be very much pleased to give His Highness a tour around the city.’ </p><p>‘And what this Minister is called?’</p><p>‘Lee Jihoon, Your Highness. External affairs minister of the court, and Emperor Choi’s confidant.’ He emits an adorable smile. ‘And the man over there is Kim Mingyu, Commander General.'</p><p>Jeonghan mildly jerks at that. ‘Emperor Choi has a personal confidant?’</p><p>Jihoon looks at him, bewildered. ‘Why must that be so surprising, Your Highness? Emperor Choi is more friendly than you think he is.’</p><p>Jeonghan simply can’t put together a picture of a man he met at the battlefield with an attitude of a benevolent source of kindness they claim him to be.</p><p>Jihoon must have seen his contemplating look and offers a one-line philosophy. </p><p>‘The lion beast of the forest needs a den filled with love. Everyone is capable of love, Your Highness.’</p><p>He nods, more of in a dismissal way. </p><p>The rain subsides and petrichor wafts in the air that it triggers a wave of nostalgia. </p><p>
  <em>How is West?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How is Seokmin?</em>
</p><p>Slowly the foliage rich fields morph to sparsely populated outskirts, and people there seemed to pause on their feet for taking a good look at the incomer.</p><p>Jeonghan oddly feels embarrassed, not quite used to being the center of attention. The condition worsens as they venture deep into the city, and the guards have seemed to take full control over the place, looking out for their protection. </p><p>Distantly, he could hear the chant of praise dedicated to the Emperor, and that was enough for him to know that Seungcheol’s party is not that far away from him. </p><p>It is a new concept for him to see the citizens openly adore a Government official, let alone an Emperor.</p><p>‘Do people enthusiastically greet the Emperor often?’ </p><p>‘Yes, Your Highness. Our Emperor is people’s favorite. He is kind to all and has deadly charms that quite contradicts his demeanor in the war field.’</p><p>Jeonghan is not convinced. As far as he knows, the man is rightly labeled as a power monger. Maybe the citizens are too blind and delirious to catch on to the character flaw.</p><p>‘This courtesan understands that His Highness is not all too impressed by our Emperor. But I hope one day, Crown Prince gets to see the real face of our master.’ </p><p>Jeonghan could not bring himself to reply, for he is wary of his stand in the fort, and his position in the Government. What is to become of him? What plans does Choi Seungcheol have for him?</p><p>‘I pray for kindness.’ That is what he adds, as an afterthought.</p><hr/><p>The fort is extraordinary and domestic at the same time. Jeonghan still has Commander Mingyu and Minister Jihoon at his sides guarding him to his place while the Emperor is nowhere to be seen. He doesn't like to have the man in his vicinity for obvious reasons, and him not being around him launches an unfound relief in the pit of his chest. </p><p>They march to the east wing of the palace, where the sun shines more brightly in the day. </p><p>'The Emperor has been specific about the choice of your housing, but he has been kind enough to let His Highness alter the settings to His liking.' </p><p>Jeonghan badly wants to snap at the tone of the Minister but he resists successfully. </p><p>And the moment of irritation disappears into thin air when the guards open the doors to his living space. The grandeur of the golden carvings on the door frame settles down to a humble patch of wooden walls, firm and polished, and the big sized windows- with white pillars on all sides covering- welcomes a whole band of white light that colors the chamber with an unattainable glow. </p><p>The living space extends to what he sees as a room with a fluffy round bed settled on the floor with pure white linens and vanity at the side with bottled oils on the countertop. Forward right of the living room is the space meant for eating, and the long corridor after has what he presumes to be the washroom. </p><p>'Is it of your preference, Your Highness?' </p><p>Jeonghan's speech seems to have met with terrible impedance due to losing himself in a stupor. Sure, he has been to countries and has himself exposed to their hospitalities but <em>this</em> is something that sets the bar well and above his peak moment of appreciation- even over his Japanese Kingdom visit in the northern borders. </p><p>'I am-' He sighs. 'I don't understand why a war prisoner gets well treated? Perhaps, the Easterners treat men of such kinds this way, or is it because I belong to a royal family?' </p><p>Mingyu lets out a chuckle of disbelief. 'I- We don't understand, Your Highness. <em>War prisoner?</em>' </p><p>Jeonghan poses a deadpan face. 'Is it not what I am?' </p><p>'The Emperor will behead anyone who addresses you in such a way.' Jihoon states with conviction. 'I am not interested in who fixed such an absurd thought but I can ensure that you never were a war prisoner, especially when about to enter a matrimonial tie with our beloved Emperor.' </p><p>Jeonghan's whole world stops at the last comment. </p><p>'Matrimonial tie?' His breathless whisper seems to have evoked a much more dramatic reaction than he thought. </p><p>Mingyu looks positively scandalized. 'We were insisting our Chief Immigrant officer there to specifically mention about the arrangements the East kingdom has decided upon.' </p><p>Jeonghan's mind is supplied with words of "familial bond" but he appears to be still shaken by the news that he learned just now.</p><p>Jihoon lets out a nervous chuckle. 'Maybe, Commander here and I should leave that conversation to you and His Majesty.' </p><hr/><p><br/>Jeonghan, at the moment, is taking a much-needed bath, and he simultaneously wishes to drown himself in the water, filled with rich oils and deep pink rose petals. That would be a better way to go but he knows he will not do it. </p><p><br/>He didn't survive the war to lose himself in the confines of a mere washroom. Well, it is more of spared than survived. Seungcheol spared his life for whatever reason that is and the very idea seems not to be that courteous. </p><p><br/>Jeonghan should count this is as a blessing, because all his life he has been acquainted with the fear of getting oppressed for his taste in partners, and he more or less accustomed himself to the idea of settling down with a woman. The imagination itself makes him want to retch. </p><p><br/>Now that a mighty Emperor is putting forward a marriage proposal, it should be like a ray of sunshine in his life.<br/>But no, it is not.</p><p><br/>The whole idea of entering into wedlock with someone is about love and love only. If there is no love, then it is an arrangement, and Jeonghan despises it as much as he hates being claimed as an incompetent Prince.</p><p><br/>The travel takes a toll on his body and his thinking capability smudges with dark drowsiness. The recess of his mind brings him an image of being Seungcheol's consort, and he indulges himself with it. Knowing the Emperor, he would be parried off to a distant place after offering him a title. Being consort of the man could bear him a certain level of respect, and reputation amongst the common mass, and that is where his role will end. </p><p><br/>Seungcheol might want to marry him for whatever reason that is only known to him but at the end of the day, the kingdom needs an heir, and the Emperor is bound to marry-<br/>'Ugh.' Jeonghan snaps open his eyes, and vehemently swats a splash of water away, overcome by the severe exasperation. He is aware that it is quite common for a royal to engage with multiple consorts but Jeonghan has always thought of staying with one forever. </p><p><br/>His fantasies became quite literally not plausible at one time but he liked to dream. <br/>Now, setting aside the whole compatibility concern, Jeonghan fears himself getting imprisoned in the fort, spending his life futilely. The dread that sets in his chest at the thought makes him slip out of the tub and cover himself with a robe. </p><p><br/>Jeonghan partly berates himself for not understanding correctly whatever that Chief Wen said before boarding the ship. The hints were laid in plain sight, and he blames himself for not reading it properly.</p><p><br/>His hair is wet, and he sure will catch a cold but he does not care. Lying on the bed, Jeonghan recounts his best times in the West and wishes to go back in the past so that he can relive it once more. He comes to the term of his current scenario but the lingering memories of his past beg him to think about sailing home. </p><p><br/>Maybe he can talk to Seungcheol about it. At this point, he is even ready to renounce his royal heritage and work as a commoner in the kingdom. Somewhat better than being held as a glorified nonconsenting groom. </p><p><br/>Mid thoughts, Jeonghan's mind slowly drifts off, and he falls asleep on the bed with a skewed robe and damp hair.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>'Your Highness!' Someone screams at his face and Jeonghan sits up abruptly, eyes blurred from sleep and heavily weighing so badly like he is surrogating a carriage over. </p><p>'What...?' He <em>smoothly </em>articulates, and probably the other unknown person seems to have caught on to his bleary response. The sigh of disappointment was evident. </p><p>'His Majesty might expect you in the dining hall in another fifteen minutes. It is advisable to be present before the Emperor makes way.' The boy dressed in neat robes insists with a tone of worry, and all Jeonghan wants is to lie down and go back to sleep. </p><p>'Is my presence mandatory for tonight's dinner? May I be allowed to present myself to the Emperor at the daybreak?' He asked with a hope-rich voice. </p><p>'I am afraid not so, Your Highness. It is expected of you to dine with the Emperor, his family members, and his courtesans before further ceremonies are announced. His Majesty doesn't stray away from the customs for the sake of convenience, Your Highness.' </p><p>Jeonghan bites his lips, as he climbs out of the bed in defeat. 'I shall be out to dine in ten minutes.' </p><p>'If I could help, I am certain it will be done in five minutes.' The boy says with practiced grace. </p><p>Honestly, Jeonghan is not sober enough to dress in the right colors and besides, his lazy self is preferring the boy's helping hands. </p><p>'Lead the way.' He curtly says, hiding his need and eager for the help, and the boy grins taut, shuffling out to the adjacent dresser. The boy abandons him midway to pick up his outfit for the night- a linen shirt with thick grey breeches, and a pale lavender robe to cover his entire form. </p><p>'Can we go without the robe?' Jeonghan questions and his helper fervently shakes his head. </p><p>'It is improper and indecent, Your Highness. I know west is lenient as far as etiquettes are concerned but Easterners are quite strict about their mannerism.' </p><p>Jeonghan narrows his eyes at the boy through the mirror. 'You are incorrect. West nations <em>do </em>spend equal attention on maintaining their decency.' </p><p>The oblivious boy catches the tone of the statement and profusely apologizes, panic in full force. Jeonghan couldn't help but let loose of his constricted self at the cute display. </p><p>'What do you go by?' </p><p>The boy is hesitant. 'Am I to be detained, Your Highness?' </p><p>Jeonghan raises his eyebrows. 'Are the Easterners not taught to oblige the Royal commands?' </p><p>'Of course, Your Highness. This lowly servant goes by the name of Jeon Wonwoo. I am to be your caretaker and attender, Your Highness.' </p><p>The boy says as he combs Jeonghan's long hair. Instead of letting it loose as he preferred, he ties it to a ponytail, and Jeonghan sure finds the charm in new of way dressing his hair. His free-flowing tresses made him feel like a flying bird but now it feels a little too comfortable. His line of vision is much clearer now. </p><p>When they walk out of the chamber, Wonwoo gives him some tips. </p><p>'Usually, the Emperor, his seven courtesans, and few nobles attend the royal dining every first day of the week. Since the Emperor's betrothed has arrived, the royal family requested His Majesty to arrange the dinner today.' </p><p>Jeonghan still has not come to terms with the wedding arrangement and he wishes to speak to Seungcheol as soon as he could. </p><p>'Just- when can I speak to His Majesty in private?' He raises the question abruptly and the way Wonwoo's cheeks color at his words proves that it implied something entirely different. </p><p>'His Majesty is not free to be intimate with his betrothed, as it is against the custom.' </p><p>Jeonghan's blood boils, and he gets agitated over a simple slip of words. However, he gains back his composure and asks the same question with careful choice of words. </p><p>'I want to talk to His Highness. Simply, <em>talk.</em>' </p><p>Wonwoo nods in understanding. 'With prior permission, the royal members have the direct accession to His Majesty's study.'</p><p>Jeonghan curtly acknowledges and saves it for later. </p><p>'Today's dinner arrangement would be a little different, Your Highness.' Wonwoo continues. 'The Emperor's brother would attend, alongside the distant relatives. They will be inquisitive about your pedigree, and knowledge to rule the nations.' </p><p>The former Prince bitterly chuckled. 'I am not ruling the nations alongside your Emperor.' </p><p>Wonwoo's breath stutters but Jeonghan does not comment on it. </p><p>After passing several corridors does a thought strikes Jeonghan. </p><p>'Wait, you said the Emperor's brother will be attending, right?' </p><p>Wonwoo nods dumbly. </p><p>'I've heard a little about him, and none seem to depict the man too fond of the Emperor.' Jeonghan makes a light remark. </p><p>The servant looks troubled by whatever was said to him, and Jeonghan knows that he is right somewhat. It is not so difficult to solve it. He dismisses the whole conversation when Wonwoo refuses to answer him. Understandably, it would be of danger for him to discuss such things but he wishes Wonwoo had that brazen attitude like what his travel escort possessed. </p><p>The small chit-chatting sounds amplify, as they near the royal dining hall.</p><p>As Wonwoo instructs the guards to open the heavy doors, the people on the other side still in silence, observing the new member of the royal palace. </p><p>The huge chandelier brightened the hall, and the aroma of food laid on the table teases the hunger enzymes in Jeonghan's stomach. He hasn't had a proper meal since the previous night, and for a moment, the former Prince disregards the regal etiquette and concerns in the favor of assimilating the whole of dinner dishes. </p><p>Someone clears their throat pointedly, and that was enough for Jeonghan to snap out of his stupor. </p><p>It was the External Affairs Minister Lee Jihoon. Jeonghan sends him a small smile before settling silently and Wonwoo dutifully stands behind him. </p><p>'A new face in the royal dining.' A giant man with a rigid look puts forward a statement, and Jeonghan stealthily narrows his eyes at him with a kind smile. </p><p>'I am the person whom you have all gathered to see. I am Yoon Jeonghan, former Crown Prince of the West.' He says politely. 'Pleased to meet and dine with the members of Eastern Royal court.' </p><p>'Why refer to yourself as the former Prince when you are to be the first and new consort of our Emperor.' Someone with a thick Chinese accent asks, and Jeonghan attends to the query with no retort. </p><p>'I wish to not accustom myself to titles that aren't mine yet.' </p><p>'His Majesty is an achiever. It is his innate habit to satisfy what he wishes to make it happen.' Someone from the far end of the table pipes up. Jeonghan honestly at this point wants to ask when Seungcheol will arrive so that they can all start eating. </p><p>Much to his rotten luck, none seem to be more interested in food than in him. </p><p>'Why must Emperor wish to wed His Highness when could be easily passed for a war prisoner?' The same giant man asks, and something in Jeonghan tells him that he is the eldest brother of the Emperor who is wishing to whisk away the throne. </p><p>'I am much unaware like any of you all, Your Highness.' Jeonghan dryly replies. </p><p>'But-' </p><p>The words get cut short when the guards announce the arrival of the Emperor and the members of the court slip to a straight posture. </p><p>As per the customs of West, the royal court would be on its feet whenever the King makes his way, and out of habit, Jeonghan stands to greet the ruler of the place. It is not from the bottom of the heart, mind you, but the etiquette is to be strictly followed regardless of your opinion on someone. </p><p>The door creaks open, and Seungcheol marches into the hall with huge strides, followed by Commander Kim Mingyu. The Emperor is adorned in simple costumes, void of a royal gown.</p><p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol's eyes meet across first, and the former takes his seat immediately after that. For some reason, none of the others told that it was unnecessary of him to follow his home traditions. He wonders why. </p><p>The Emperor and the Commander take their respective seats, and Wonwoo takes his leave to the kitchens with a private leaving note to Jeonghan. </p><p>Soon the maids come out to fill the plates, but the pre-existing appetite had taken a sudden off with no prior announcement. Could it be due to anxiousness? Could it be because of Seungcheol? Certainly. </p><p>'I would like to introduce Crown Prince of the western nations, Yoon Jeonghan, to the privileged members of my royal court.' Seungcheol's words are met with the silence of anticipation. 'Though it was unfortunate of us to bring about this matrimonial alliance with war, I am proud to seize a nation that has failed to uphold the principles of humanity.'</p><p>A warm fury settles in Jeonghan's veins but he manages to tackle it down with his trained patience. </p><p>'The engagement ceremony is to be held in the cusp of spring and summer, eighty days from now. The decision on the wedding ceremony will be announced shortly.' </p><p>Jeonghan blinks, averting his eyes from the Emperor to the cup of tea before him. The man did not look like he was going back on his decision. There was this finality in his tone that it left no room for discussion. Jeonghan is now absolutely terrified to divulge his heart to Seungcheol. </p><p>A snap of memory from the war field comes resurfacing his mind and he-</p><p>'Prince Yoon.' </p><p>Jeonghan startles much at the gruff call of the Emperor, and the sharpened gaze of the courtesans on him triggers unwarranted anxiety in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>‘Yes, My Lord.’ He breathes nervously and almost fails to notice the mild shift in Seungcheol’s demeanor. The Emperor looks down at his plate before shifting to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. The hazel-brown orbs look entirely artistic under the warm glow of the lights.</p><p>‘I asked if you are satisfied with the arrangements?’</p><p>Jeonghan blinks uselessly, before nodding once, twice, and many more times.</p><p>Someone distantly chuckles at him for his actions, but he pays no mind, despite the embarrassment crawling him like a slow ant. </p><p>Seungcheol smiles at him, and suddenly a voice in him unleashes his deep hidden shamelessness by admitting that he would act like a dimwit just to bless his eyes with that visual of Seungcheol smiling. For a moment, Jeonghan couldn’t believe that the owner of this softest smile has the potential to end lives on the battlefield. </p><p>Well, Jeonghan was just lucky to get away from it in the name of a possible wedding arrangement. </p><p>‘Can Prince of West educate us about his birthplace?’ The same person from the far end of the table asks, and Jeonghan’s deep thinking mind refuses to slip out of the loop. </p><p>‘I- Uh, agriculturally, West has got to be one of the most enriched lands. From horticulture to apiculture, West is highly knowledgeable. We were taught to make most of the resources.’ </p><p>‘I see that you have certainly made, Your Highness.’ The giant man remarks, which Jeonghan doesn’t catch the core meaning of it. But the others have understood, especially the Emperor, if his deep intake of breath is anything to go by. </p><p>‘I fail to comprehend your stand, Your Highness.’ Jeonghan says to the giant man but Seungcheol answers for him.</p><p>‘Anything you don’t understand doesn’t concern you, Crown Prince.’ He says pointedly. ‘And Choi Seungim is my dear brother, not someone in the office. It might hurt his soft heart for you to address him formally.’</p><p>Jeonghan can now certainly point out that Seungcheol sees his brother more like a foe than his family. He has his problems to relieve himself from, and involving in family politics is something he would stray away from at all cost.</p><p>So he commits to silence instead of replying to the obvious jab at Choi Seungim. </p><p>Peace reigns over, and the rest of the dinner carries out with members of the Choi Kingdom focusing on the food, mostly. Jeonghan becomes hyper-aware of everyone's presence in the hall, and he wonders if it is possible to cut short his attendance. It is an inexcusable action from the country he hailed from, and sure it won't be much of a difference in the East. </p><p>Seungcheol clears his throat. 'May the heavens bless us with a peaceful evening. Thank you for attending the dinner.' </p><p>Mingyu stands to escort back the Emperor to his chambers but Seungcheol tacitly declines the service by pressing down on the taller man's shoulder while walking away. The upheld posture of the man had Jeonghan's eyes fixated on it and it stays that way until the huge mahogany door closes behind his back. </p><p>Choi Seungim was the next one to leave, appearing to be a little agitated, and the rest others watch him leave with bated breath. </p><p>Jeonghan scans the other's faces, and for some reason their heads are entirely down, making him unable to decipher the look on their faces. They probably are restricting themselves, and Jeonghan wishes to give them space. He is a foreigner after all, and it would be a little uncomfortable for them to discuss matters with freedom in his presence. Not to mention that he would be marrying their Emperor. </p><p>Wait, no!</p><p>He won't. </p><p>Jeonghan drags the chair back as he rises from his seat. 'Have a Good evening, everyone.' He curtly says before storming off the place, and he doesn't have to look back to know that Wonwoo is following suit. Jeonghan is unaware as to why his helper is much devoted to him right from the start. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>'I need to talk to the Emperor.' Jeonghan says it, the first thing to Wonwoo in the confines of his chamber.</p><p>The helper looks scandalized, and Jeonghan is not bothered to clear the misunderstanding. It never has been an issue to meet people of the same gender at night because the West kingdom had internalized homophobia, and if he is not wrong, the subjects have been trained to ignore the fact that love can bloom between two people of the same gender. </p><p>'His Majesty would be over the moon to know that His Highness is very much interested in the marriage but if anyone were to witness you entering the Emperor's chamber late at night, they would misunderstand.' </p><p>Jeonghan is losing his patience. 'What if it is an Emergency?' </p><p>'You would need to appeal to Law and Order official and Finance Minister Xu Minghao. With his permission, one must need Commander Kim's accompaniment to His Majesty's office. No one is personally allowed to visit his chamber, except for the servants. Even those aren't permitted in the presence of His Majesty.' </p><p>The former Prince settles on one of the chairs in the corner, defeated. </p><p>And that was the exact moment he realized he had wholeheartedly consented to the wedding preparation.</p><p>It was an absolute dull-witted move from his side, too caught in the smooth orbs of Seungcheol. It is embarrassing to even admit it. </p><p>'I didn't mean to accept the wedding arrangements, Wonwoo.' Jeonghan laments with a distressed attitude. 'I was absorbed in another thought that I didn't pay attention to His Majesty's words.' </p><p>Wonwoo remained silent. </p><p>'Does the Crown Prince means to say that he no longer wishes to marry His Majesty?' </p><p>'I never wished for it.' </p><p>Somehow, the declaration sweeps Wonwoo's high spirited self to fall into an endless pit of disappointment. Maybe it is. The whole kingdom is expecting a consort for their beloved Emperor. It could be a huge letdown. </p><p>'This lowly servant has no right in what and who should His Highness must seek, but as someone who has seen His Majesty upfront and close, I assure that you can trust your whole life with him.' Wonwoo states with much conviction. </p><p>Before Jeonghan could ask on what he bases it, Wonwoo walks out of his chamber with a mild bow. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s day starts somberly, the clement weather demotivating him from actively instigating his daily duties. Confiding to Seungcheol seems to be forefront at the moment but he doesn’t know the ways to approach him. This kingdom’s system has too many regulations to keep up with. </p><p>‘Good morning, Your Highness.’ Wonwoo says, dressed neatly, face with grimness and mild hostility that is yet to dissolve. </p><p>‘Good morning to you too, Wonwoo.’ Jeonghan more or less mumbles before ambling his way into the washroom for a bath. It has been already prepared for him so Jeonghan casually slips into it after disrobing. </p><p>With the gentle knock, Wonwoo enters, volunteering to aid his bathing which is quite unnecessary in Jeonghan’s opinion but he acquiesces, sighing in relief when gentle fingers come to wash his scalp. </p><p>‘His Majesty is an honorable man.’ </p><p>Jeonghan pinches his eyebrows. ‘You have established that numerous times since I have arrived.’</p><p>‘Still, this servant finds it insufficient. He was the sunshine the nights were expecting upon.’ Wonwoo states. ‘And the fate has given His Highness a wonderful opportunity to be his sky, where he can dwell in. To have someone call his home.’ </p><p>Jeonghan remembers the words his travel escort uttered. </p><p>
  <em>Home is where the heart is, but you can find your home somewhere else too.</em>
</p><p>‘How come everyone has only good remarks about the Emperor, Hmm?’ </p><p>He meant it to sound sarcastic but Wonwoo went on to take the question with delight. </p><p>‘It is wondrous, isn’t it? He is kind, generous, and fights for justice without being laid back. He is the Emperor the Easterners wished for several years. I was not born in the darkest days but my forefathers have, and their words are enough to validate that my opinions are congruent with the truth.’ </p><p>Wonwoo gently presses on his shoulders with lavender oil. </p><p>Jeonghan wants to ask why his birth land of West was hunted down unwarrantedly, but he understands Wonwoo is not in the position to answer his question. </p><p>‘Can I speak to His Majesty after breakfast?’ </p><p>‘Of Course, Your Highness. I have already sought permission from Minister Xu. Although this servant would be much elated if it is not about halting the wedding preparations.’ </p><p>Jeonghan let out a chuckle, but it is impeded when Wonwoo’s fingers trail through one of the cut open wounds.</p><p>Wonwoo upon hearing his painful hiss, profusely apologizes before scurrying off to fetch the salve. </p><p>It is not a big deep gnash but the skin is cut with redness encompassing the wound. He acquired that from falling off the horse while facing Seungcheol in the war field. </p><p>‘I’ll inform the Royal physician to attend to your injuries at once. Now that I notice, His Highness looks too pale to be healthy.’ </p><p>Jeonghan chortles bitterly. ‘How can I will myself to marry the man when the wounds he has caused is still present on my body.’</p><p>The touch of Wonwoo’s fingers momentarily pauses before he resumes to apply the salve on the wound.</p><p>‘Wounds are bound to heal, Your Highness and the scar-’</p><p>‘-the scar is just a mark which you can perceive in whatever way you want.’ Jeonghan completes Wonwoo’s statement with mild amusement. It is one of the memorable things said by the escort at the ship. ‘Were these taught to all citizens of the nation?’</p><p>‘No, those were Emperor’s words, Your Highness.’ </p><p>The levity in Jeonghan’s demeanor slips to bring in one that of seriousness.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Jeonghan in Wonwoo’s accompaniment makes his way to the west wing where the Emperor resides. The building is indiscernible from the one he lives in, except for the sparsely populated guards. In the east wing, men have been heaped to protect the residents- each one of them maintaining two arms distance between one another.</p><p>Jeonghan inquires Wonwoo about it. </p><p>‘It is the Emperor’s preference, Your Highness.’ He says. ‘His strength and valor are phenomenal that he deemed it unnecessary to have so many men surround him.’ </p><p>Jeonghan lightly shook his head. ‘Doesn’t he seem a tad too complacent?’</p><p>‘No, Your Highness.’ </p><p>Of course, he can’t expect Choi Seungcheol’s devotees to speak ill of him. </p><p>Passing many corridors, Wonwoo stops before the entranceway of one huge chamber, and Commander Kim is there as well, tall and impressive as ever. </p><p>When Wonwoo bows to him, Jeonghan follows suit, and Mingyu raises his hands, motioning him to stop with a panic-stricken face. Wonwoo lightly chuckles at his back, and Jeonghan looks back and forth before raising questioning eyebrows at the Commander.</p><p>‘Please show some kindness, Your Highness. If the Emperor were to see you pay respect to me then I shall have to face the repercussions, and this weak soul is not ready to for it.’ </p><p>‘Aren’t army Generals to be treated with reverence?’</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head. ‘Not by His Majesty and his consort, Your Highness.’ </p><p>‘I’m still not one. Allow me to pay respects to the man guarding the front line, and His Majesty.’ </p><p>The commander looks strangely moved by his words but he protests nonetheless. </p><p>‘But His Highness is the Crown Prince of the West.’ </p><p>‘Not anymore.’ </p><p>The door of the chambers open and Seungcheol comes neatly dressed in an attire similar to what he donned the previous day, except his tresses pushed back to exhibit his pristine forehead. </p><p>Wonwoo and Mingyu at once bow down to greet, and Jeonghan catches on to the etiquette pretty late, muttering a “Good morning, My Lord.” under his breath.</p><p>He belatedly realizes that his words serve no purpose if not heard by the Emperor.</p><p>‘Good morning.’ Seungcheol says to all. ‘To what or whom do I owe the pleasure of being graced by the West Prince’s presence?’</p><p>‘All credits to you, My Lord. If not for His majesty’s idea of waging a war with the less fortunate West nations, I would have been at the far opposite side of the land, nurturing plants.’ </p><p>Jeonghan’s barb made Wonwoo and Mingyu go stiff but Seungcheol remained composed, a mild smile playing on his lips. That was more than enough to push Jeonghan into the pit of dissatisfaction. </p><p>‘Commander and the honorable companion can take leave.’ Seungcheol ordered and those two sprinted out without even bothering to greet the foreigner goodbye. Why must they be so skittish around their ruler if they claim him to be the embodiment of kindness? Jeonghan follows their figures until they vanish out of his sight.</p><p>When he turns back, Seungcheol's eyes are on him. Blank. </p><p>'I am attending a conference with the nobles about the budget, and discuss civil issues between two nations under my Governance' The Emperor says in a lighter tone. 'But I am willing to postpone those to the after-hours if this Crown Prince is willing to exchange words with an open mind.' </p><p>'Of course, My Lord.' He says. 'I have been praying to heavens for a golden opportunity as this.' </p><p>Seungcheol proceeds to walk in front of Jeonghan but he turns around to face the man behind with a small smirk playing on his lips. 'Must you try to render me lifeless when I am looking away...... trust me it won't end well for you.' </p><p>Jeonghan knows what a threat sounds like. He has been warned and what not by several nobles and fellow kings of the western nations. But to be on the receiving end of Choi Seungcheol's threat is quite an eye-opener. He is embarrassed to admit that his spine broke out in the cold sweat, despite having no such thought in his mind. Well, he <em>did </em>fantasize about conspiring against the Emperor but he is well aware that it is a lame rebuttal from him on so many levels. </p><p>Apparently, his silence is cementing Seungcheol's suspicions. </p><p>'You were formulating a plan, weren't you?' </p><p>Jeonghan flinches with a scandalized look. 'Of course, not! I am in no way benefitting from your death. Your people love you so much that they might put me to death by stoning. I shall not receive such a treatment.' </p><p>Seungcheol softly chuckles at that. They both slowly make their way out of the west wing towards a destination which Jeonghan is unaware of. </p><p>'So, you are implicating that my assassination would have been satisfied if not for the subsequent repercussions you would have to face?' </p><p>They take down a huge set of staircase, turning left to what seems to be the broadest of all corridors he has ever got to witness. Both at his home, and the East countries. </p><p>'I despise taking down people. It is not my hands that get to decide whether life should exist or perish.' Jeonghan says, what has been taught since his childhood. 'Although that takes a little turn when you become the representative of the mass. It is inevitable to face a war.' </p><p>Seungcheol hums, as he walks in front of Jeonghan with hands held at the back. His deep maroon shirt and blue-grey breeches fit his form well, and the scabbard in his hands seems quite a customized one because Jeonghan has never seen such a structure ever before. </p><p>'I am glad that you are aware of what your responsibility in the East kingdom entails.' The Emperor says, in all earnestness. 'Being one of the largest kingdoms in East Asia accumulates foes rapidly. Sometimes, it is better to tackle the issue with a sword than sweetness.' </p><p>Jeonghan looks down, wanting to disclose what has been bothering his heart. </p><p>'About that My Lord, I hope you do not take my words audacious-' </p><p>Seungcheol raises his hands at Jeonghan, motioning him to stop. </p><p>What Seungcheol welcomes him into is a huge expense of an exquisite office, with low-floored wooden tables having paper rolls spread around like trees of a densely populated rain forest. The air carries the scent of old papers, dried ink, and salt from the shore nearby. </p><p>‘Is this where you work?’</p><p>Seungcheol once again hums, pointing at the seat cushions on the floor for him to accommodate, and he follows suit once when Jeonghan makes himself comfortable.</p><p>‘Now why this Crown prince wants to call off the wedding?’ </p><p>Between the time taken to march into the office and admire its subtle beauty, Jeonghan loses track of what was the subject at hand that has to be discussed. So when Seungcheol presents that topic himself with a stern look, Jeonghan shrivels a little.</p><p>‘Pardon me, Your Majesty?'</p><p>‘I asked, why you wish to break off the proposed alliance?’ </p><p>Jeonghan blinks. ‘I am not very fond of this arrangement, My Lord. Until fourteen days back, I have trained with idea that the Eastern Emperor was my potential conqueror.’ </p><p>He gives a meaningful look at Seungcheol. ‘And two nights ago, I was sure that I’d be nothing more than a war prisoner.’ </p><p>‘You are making this arduous for all of us here, Crown Prince-’</p><p>‘I am no more a Crown Prince, My Lord.’ Jeonghan states firmly, a semblance of anger washing over him. ‘I was bestowed with the title until His Majesty conquered my birthplace.’ </p><p>Seungcheol narrows his eyes at him. ‘You are still a Prince by birth, and no one shall question the legitimacy of what I bestow.'</p><p>Jeonghan blinks, feeling the statement mirroring what he conferred to Seokmin before leaving.</p><p>‘I certainly do, My Lord. It reminds me of my past and I wish to forget for it is painful comparing what I used to be and what I am going to challenge now.’</p><p>The Emperor nods, once, twice before sighing out loud. ‘If that is what pleases you, Yoon. As I was saying, being my consort is not much of trouble than being as war prisoner of ours.’</p><p>‘The nagging question, My Lord, is <em>why </em>me? I suppose the Princesses of several nations are willing to relinquish their birth names to be the bride of His Majesty. What can this measly captured Prince offer?’</p><p>Jeonghan’s nose prickles with emotions as he lets the questions in his heart, break free without any inebriation. He doesn’t care about the fact that Seungcheol is sufficiently aided to end him in there without breaking a sweat. He simply wants answers. He wants to know why he is the chosen one, he wants to know why his country was reduced to specks of dust.</p><p>‘I will say when the time comes, Yoon.’ Was Seungcheol’s somber answer. His eyes however were not. The glint it displayed from collecting and reflecting lights pouring in through the window spoke of the admirable clarity in his stance.</p><p>When someone has a clarified thought, their decisions most of the time are flawless.</p><p>Except it wasn’t enough for Jeonghan. </p><p>‘I was informed of Easterner's commitment to their words.’ Jeonghan said with his gaze focused on the man before him. ‘I trust you, My Lord.’</p><p>Something in Seungcheol’s eyes changes when Jeonghan said those words.</p><p>‘Ask away.’</p><p>Jeonghan tilted his head, mildly in confusion.</p><p>‘You have filled my heart with warmth by speaking your mind, and placing your trust in me.’ Seungcheol’s lips curved a little. ‘I shall grant you a boon.’</p><p>Jeonghan didn’t need to think much about what he wanted. </p><p>‘What do you like about me?’</p><p>He could have easily asked for an exit or better, asked his country back. But then he knows the Emperor will come to collect the stolen property with force and again, he wishes not to put through his troop in such a penance.</p><p>Seungcheol’s demeanor takes a turn to appear dangerously charming. His eyes didn’t waver from Jeonghan’s, making the former Prince’s legs close tight together instinctively.</p><p>‘I love the way you address me as your Lord. It has always been "His Majesty", "Emperor" and "Highness" from others. When you called me “My Lord”, I loved the way how personal it felt, although I assume you didn’t mean to.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s words are stuck in his throat and he dumbly nods before finding his way out. </p><hr/><p><br/>Wonwoo finds Jeonghan running his fingers through the fine woodwork of shelves in his chamber, obviously bored. To stay in a place with no one to keep you engaged with work gives a feel of less appeal, than ever before.</p><p><br/>‘Greetings, Your Highness.’ <br/>Jeonghan turns around to give a small smile. ‘Good morning, Wonwoo. I was thoroughly impressed by the way you and Commander Kim sprinted out at the Emperor’s order.’ </p><p><br/>‘It has been ingrained in our minds and souls to oblige his command, at once, Your Highness. We didn’t intend to make you feel insecure around His Majesty.’ <br/>Jeonghan mentally groans at the servant’s incessant need to serve Seungcheol with every intake of his breath. </p><p><br/>‘I require honest answers, honorable helper.’ Jeonghan turns to look at Wonwoo in the eyes. ‘And I promise whatever you divulge stays within the walls of the chamber.’ </p><p><br/>‘Whatever is that you seek, Your Highness.’ Wonwoo bows mildly.</p><p><br/>‘I am unable to understand what His Majesty has done to the citizens to acquire bounty of appreciation now and then. Including the escorts who happen to not stay home for the longest time. Is he tormenting his subjects to wax lyrical about his achievements at any given chance?’ <br/>Wonwoo, for the lack of a better word, stood appalled by the claim.</p><p><br/>‘That is very very untrue, Your Highness.’ The servant uttered with restrained indignation. ‘Our Emperor has been very kind to us.’ </p><p><br/>Jeonghan inched closer to Wonwoo with marked exasperation. ‘It is an utmost need that a ruler must be benevolently gracious. So was my father to his nation!’ <br/>Wonwoo’s chest was heaving with anger, and Jeonghan could predict that the man was inches away from snapping the control over his patience- or whatever that is keeping him from acting forward with Jeonghan.</p><p><br/>Before Wonwoo could open his mouth, a gentle knock was heard, and Jeonghan muttered a grunt of permission to the person at the other end of the doors. <br/>A lady poked her head in before displaying a humble stance. <br/>‘His Highness Crown Prince Choi Hansol wants to meet the Emperor’s betrothed.’</p><p><br/>Jeonghan’s eyes considerably enlarged, and he turned to look at Wonwoo with a question in his eyes. <br/>Wonwoo walked ahead of him before offering him a polite bow, and Jeonghan followed him out with resignation. </p><p><br/>It is unfortunate to marry a man who was out to behead him for his rightful throne, now a child and a mother might compete for his place in the Eastern kingdom? The very prospect of such an inimical future frightens Jeonghan to no end. </p><p><br/>The lady from before instructs Wonwoo as to where the Crown Prince could be found.</p><p><br/>At the garden.</p><p><br/>It is peculiar for royal personnel to be found at the garden on the busy weekdays, let alone the Future King of the nations. Sure, Seungcheol might have offered and extended the boundaries of liberties- granted his son is much talented, whereas his father was hell-bent on perfecting and masking all his innate troughs of incompetence. </p><p><br/>From the tour before, he is aware the gardens are not much far away but Wonwoo for some reason takes a detour. </p><p><br/>‘Aren’t we heading in the wrong direction?’ <br/>‘I am yet to clarify His Highness’ incorrigible claims.’ Comes Wonwoo’s curt reply. <br/>‘Go on.’ </p><p><br/>Wonwoo stops mid-step and turns to face Jeonghan, both arrested in the solitary confinement of the isolated corridor. <br/>‘The Emperor has not been just a leader to us. He merely never instructed us to follow a route- he has performed and proved his plans. He is the man who abides by his principles, so hypocrisy was out of the question. At the coronation, he swore to admonish the people who approve of the slavery system, and has gone on to decimate it against political challenges.’</p><p><br/>Jeonghan listens to him in silence.</p><p><br/>‘The kingdom has always been his focus of interest, and I was hoping someone would spread colors in his life like he has facilitated the same in many of our lives.’ Wonwoo’s voice takes a softer edge. ‘I don’t expect His Highness to love the Emperor with whole heart, all I wish is, you give him peace.’ </p><p><br/>Tranquility and awareness was the expected outcome of the discussion but instead, it sprouted millions of questions in Jeonghan’s mind.<br/>Why is Wonwoo speaking like Seungcheol has saved him from the biggest predicament?<br/>Was Wonwoo one among the subjects who were meant to be a slave?<br/>It is indecent of him to prod the man regarding his issues, so Jeonghan drops it with a pointed silence.</p><p><br/>‘Can we meet the Crown Prince?’<br/>Wonwoo takes a look and searches for something in his face before it dawns on him that Jeonghan is still contemplating, and is not accepting of Seungcheol’s greatness. <br/>‘Of course, Your Highness.’</p><hr/><p>What Jeonghan was expecting of a Crown Prince was someone who is a teenager or older, appearing ridiculously congruent to Seungcheol’s features, and possess a groomed poise of royalty. </p><p><br/>But instead, Wonwoo points at a young kid surrounded by three maids, catering to his needs.<br/>Jeonghan’s fondness for children kicks start abruptly, and he advances to the boy like he is in a trance. The child looks up to meet him and tugs at his robes to bring Jeonghan to his eye level, to which the elder acquiesces with no protest. </p><p><br/>‘Did my father defeat you at the war?’ </p><p><br/>Wonwoo from behind gently calls out for being impudent but Jeonghan chortles a little. </p><p><br/>‘Yes, dear Crown Prince. Your father- His Majesty had made me concede to his mighty form.’ <br/>At least someone in this kingdom has his same wave of thought. He is tired of being addressed as the Emperor’s future consort. </p><p><br/>‘And you are to marry him?’</p><p><br/>‘A little odd, isn’t it?’ Jeonghan lowly asks, amused by his own bitter state. The boy nods to his musing with a firm nod. </p><p><br/>‘But you look very striking in a delightful way. Father likes pretty people.’ Hansol counts, and Jeonghan’s brows furrow. </p><p><br/>‘You don’t marry all people you like.’ Jeonghan clarifies, too ambitious with the effort of imparting philosophies. He appears to be a child who knows nothing of what is right or what is wrong.</p><p><br/>Hansol doesn’t respond for a while. ‘You are here to play with me?’<br/>Jeonghan tilts his head lightly, meeting Wonwoo’s eyes for a brief second who offers a kind smile at the exchange.</p><p><br/>‘I wish to do that more than marrying your father.’ <br/>Hansol beams at him and Jeonghan never knew he could meet the gateways of heaven in the vile land of earth. </p><p><br/>‘I must tell my father of this. When I sought out his permission to play with you, he declined stating that you would be engaged with activities of your own.’</p><p><br/>‘I am no country’s Prince, and I am at your service until your father states otherwise.’ Jeonghan promises, reciprocating the exuberant smile. ‘What would you like to play?’</p><p><br/>Hansol seems to think before pointing at the tree far off. <br/>‘Whoever gets to touch that tree trunk wins!’<br/>Jeonghan watches Hansol take off, and he shares a nod with Wonwoo before sprinting off to win the boy. He can’t afford to lose to two Choi members in a short span.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>‘Hansol is too energetic to keep up with.’ Jeonghan states as he drags himself to his room, out of exertion. ‘It has been a while since I have last played with a kid.’ </p><p><br/>‘Hansol is happy with the new company, Your Highness.’ Wonwoo states with a satisfied smile. ‘He has been rejecting people’s advances to interact with. Emperor Choi is over-protective of him.’</p><p><br/>Jeonghan’s jubilant mood slips off at the elder’s mention but he tries to conceal it by turning away from his servant. ‘I guess I might have something to look forward to every day. I cannot imagine myself cooped up in the chambers, all day.’</p><p><br/>‘After the engagement ceremony, this lowly servant is sure His Highness would be occupied with administration duties.’ Wonwoo replied. <br/>Jeonghan’s throat hitches with a retort but he resigns for once as his body calls for a much-needed bath after spending the whole of the afternoon under the sun.</p><p><br/>‘Can you fetch me something to eat? I’ll be at the bath.’</p><p><br/>‘Definitely, Your Highness.’<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>The next three days roll for Jeonghan by filling every minute of his afternoon with Hansol’s pure clarified glee, and with distinct fragrances of heat and sunshine. </p><p>His mind diffuses worries about his impending marriage, his pride, Hansol’s supposed mother who should be planning on her attack on him, and Choi Seungcheol for a while. </p><p>Aiding to this serenity comes the noted absence of the Emperor in his vicinity, and Jeonghan is not fond of the man to ask Wonwoo for his whereabouts.<br/>Then it comes back to him, like every bird to nest after a long day of the hunt for prey. </p><p>A lady is standing at the bounds of the garden, looking young and posh, dressed elegantly in a neatly crafted sapphire blue dress. Her tied bun helps him look at her delicate face and the first thought that strikes him that she could be Hansol’s mother.</p><p>But for some reason, Hansol appears to be indifferent to her arrival, meddling with a ball that Wonwoo offered to him to play with. </p><p>Jeonghan meets the lady’s eyes from afar, and she bows down immediately out of respect.<br/>He slowly walks across the mowed lawn to meet her, preparing his mind to receive brazen requests from, to leave her husband and the fort. <br/>‘Forgive my insolence for not being aware of your identity.’ Jeonghan politely puts forward. The woman chortles in bewilderment, dismissing the humble notion with a fervent shake of her head.</p><p>‘I suppose you needn’t worry much of what I think, Your Highness.’ She says. ‘I didn’t appear for your introductory dinner which His Majesty had arranged for. The fault is mine.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled, glad that she is responding pleasantly. ‘I am Yoon Jeonghan, former Prince of the West, and the betrothed of Emperor Choi Seungcheol.’<br/>The name of the Emperor triggers some unnamed alarm and reverence in her eyes. </p><p>‘Heavens, you suit him perfectly.’ She muses with inebriated glee profound in her eyes. ‘I shall love to stare at you two eyeing each other.’</p><p>Jeonghan does not know how to reply to that words of happy emotions, which is very odd in the first place because he assumed her to be Seungcheol’s consort. He hopes she is not because that would be weird on so many levels.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ He says. ‘How are you related to the Emperor?’<br/>Jeonghan asks with no hesitation.</p><p>‘I am Lee Jihye, Choi Seungim’s wife, and Minister Lee Jihoon’s elder sister.’ She states. ‘I visited to meet the new member of our family and my lovable Choi Hansol.’<br/>An odd sort of chill passes down his spine at the mention of Choi Seungim. He has nothing but an unfavorable opinion on the man ever since he heard about him from the travel escort.</p><p>‘I suppose you are not much fond of my husband....’ she drags the last note on, and Jeonghan was quick to dismiss the claim. </p><p>‘Obviously not. I hardly met him once, it is nothing to worry about.’ He assures, turning to look at Hansol behind him, far off, still engaged with Wonwoo. ‘Do I need to seek for Hansol’s attention for you?’</p><p>With melancholic eyes, she conveys her refusal. ‘Not necessary, Your Highness.’</p><p>Until the whole day, she stays there to observe his playtime with Hansol, and Jeonghan couldn’t express further how much discomfort he felt under her gaze.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jeonghan should have expected an invitation to bond over from the Emperor. </p><p> </p><p>It is only so much he could do to evade stumbling upon the ruler of the nations. From the few times he had peered at the man from afar, Jeonghan had found him sporting a frigid expression, mind probably stuck in profound thoughts on the future of his nation. </p><p> </p><p>'Permission to enter, My Lord.' </p><p>Jeonghan was quick to berate himself from slipping up that honorary term. Upon knowing how it was liked by Seungcheol, he refused to entertain such favor, quick to dismiss the habit he had acquired from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p> He had never addressed anyone with that term before, and it is quite bewildering that he chose those particular words for the man. </p><p> </p><p>Probably, his heart was hell-bent on not wanting to see Seungcheol as an Emperor, particularly as <em>his</em> Emperor.</p><p> </p><p>He is so annihilating that "My Lord" from his brain. </p><p> </p><p>'You seek not permission henceforth, Crown Prince Yoon.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan purses his lips. 'I have quite explicitly declared my displeasure being addressed as so.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is seated behind his desk laid on the floor, parched papers accumulated, and the scent of dried ink is enormous. The man is adorned with a deep blue ink robe, a white shirt, and breeches that are well obstructed by the wood of the desk. </p><p>Jeonghan takes his time to gather the details. </p><p> </p><p>'I haven't forgotten that.' Seungcheol remarks with composure and poise. 'I mean to respect your position, regardless of you possessing or not. After all, forth into our marriage signifies that what mine is yours, and what yours is mine.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan would have sunk himself in the flourishing sweetness of the words if not for the slapping, and disheartening reality before him. </p><p> </p><p>'I sure have divulged of how I feel about this matrimonial union.' </p><p> </p><p>Something crosses the calm tantalizing orbs of Seungcheol. 'I am slighted by your rejection, Crown Prince Yoon.' </p><p> </p><p>'I intend not to sabotage your dignity. I am not foolhardy enough to delude myself with the ideas of escaping from this marriage and the fort, but I at least would like to be made aware of what had caused His Majesty to be invested in me.' Jeonghan's worrisome words met no ears. </p><p> </p><p>'You said you trusted me.' </p><p> </p><p>'I do, and I trust what the honorable accompaniment of mine has been sprouting ever since the day I met him.' Jeonghan referred to Wonwoo. 'But trust is entirely different from patience.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nodded. 'Every fiber of mine is approving of your words but I am in a position where I should hold ground. I extend my apologies for causing you distress.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan carelessly snorted at the empathetic words, tucking his smooth silky hair behind his ears. The breeze is benevolently blowing about. </p><p> </p><p>'I detect His Highness had not called for what I spoke about.' </p><p> </p><p>'Ah, yes.' Seungcheol points at the empty desk at the far opposite to his, beside the windows. 'I understand no royal official would like to be imprisoned in the sumptuous arrangements for long. Besides, I could use a bit of helping hand, administration wise.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wanted to be yearned for his swords skills as well but he is aware of his shortcomings in that feature, and wills to himself that he would receive proper training, and rectify it. </p><p> </p><p>'How long is my presence required in the office, My Lord?' </p><p>He hisses under his breath at the slip of his tongue, and Seungcheol looks way too pleased by the way of addressing. </p><p> </p><p>The glow from sunlight colors the Emperor's features artistically, all slopes right and perfect that Jeonghan's mind treads momentarily in the undiscovered forest that is forbidden to enter. </p><p> </p><p>'As long as I am in here.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rounds the seat allotted to him and promptly meets Seungcheol's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>'Isn't His Majesty not concerned letting a foreigner handle the confidential details of administration? For all you know, I could exploit these and avenge myself.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckles and the deep sound snaps something in Jeonghan. He is not cognizant of what it is. </p><p> </p><p>'This Emperor deals with a bunch of traitors daily. Execution and torturous imprisonment is the answer.' Seungcheol says in a baritone voice. 'And if you shall commit such a crime, beseeching for kindness is something I won't be heeding to, doesn't matter if you're my betrothed.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gulps a little. 'I don't plan on doing so.' </p><p> </p><p>'Imploring for kindness?' </p><p> </p><p>'No, to become a traitor.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nods with a small smile. 'You can take charge anytime you wish, but now might be the right time since I have a bundle to inspect, and my whole day's efforts won't be of fruition if I don't acquire help.' </p><p> </p><p>'Of course, Your Majesty.'</p><p> </p><p>'It's <em>My</em> <em>lord</em>.' Seungcheol quips. 'Call me as your Lord.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looks up with narrowed eyes, and the Emperor remains not assuaged. </p><p> </p><p>'What if I refuse to obey?' He taunts, seating himself behind his desk, and Seungcheol points at the heap of papers on his table with a canted smirk. </p><p> </p><p>'I am not much aware of what the crown prince likes or dislikes but I am engraved with wisdom to deduce that no human would want to be stifled with work. And you especially seem to have a developed distaste for the paperwork considering how your beautiful features morph to that of ones expressing dislike.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan vowed to himself that he would maintain silence before Seungcheol at all cost. </p><hr/><p>Jeonghan cancels playtime with Hansol since the Emperor had kept him to work until later afternoon, and Wonwoo was quick to fetch him lunch as soon as he entered his chambers. </p><p>He had insisted that Wonwoo too share lunch with him, and after much convincing, the servant yielded. </p><p>'Wonwoo, this Crown Pr-' Jeonghan thinks of what he is and defers to not label himself anything associated with royalty. 'I have a question.' </p><p>'Yes, Your Highness.' </p><p>'Why the Emperor has chosen to seek for a man as I, when several nations are willing to offer a maiden to marry?' </p><p>Wonwoo blinks at him, softly chewing the food. 'Is His Highness unaware of the Emperor's preference?' </p><p>Jeonghan frowned. 'Wonwoo, It has been only two weeks since I stepped into the resourceful land of East.' </p><p>'Pardon me, Your Highness. His Majesty has made it explicit that he admires men in the same way he is interested towards women.' </p><p>Wonwoo tells him with an expressionless face as though the news is not groundbreaking. 'He legalized and approved of people involving themselves in a homosexual relationship. It was a brazen move that received quite a criticism but was eventually normalized after hosting speech sessions on what it is and how it is not an anomaly.'</p><p>Jeonghan gapes his mouth and abandons his appetite with renowned energy. 'Are you insinuating that Seungcheol might be into men as well?' </p><p>It shouldn't be a surprise since Seungcheol had volunteered to marry Jeonghan.</p><p>Even raising such a question sets off an alarm in his mind. It is incredibly rare, in fact, such kind of behavior, and preference is inexistent among men of his place. </p><p>Jeonghan felt like a loner back in the days when he found the curves unattractive, unlike the boys of his age did, and somehow was simply fascinated by the bulked-up muscles and defined prettiness of men. </p><p>He momentarily regarded that it was a disease until he eventually understood that his preference is not a disease but love is. It consumes you like fire from within and disables your thinking power.<br/> <br/>At least so were the words from one of his love-struck servants back in the West. </p><p>'I am not insinuating, Your Highness.' Wonwoo's lips tugs to a smile. </p><p>'The Emperor has quite remarkably expressed his inner feelings before once, he even confessed to me that he was enthralled by the beauty of a commoner from the southern villages. He discharged a search hunt for a boy who goes by the name of Minki.' </p><p>Jeonghan's shoulder squares, ears perking up at the new information. 'Did they get to find him?' </p><p>'Unfortunately no, Your Highness. We even sought the help of the ruler of the Southern nation and attacked a village of goons, but nothing was fruitful. It was five years ago.' Wonwoo sighed, and Jeonghan looked at the bleeding sky bearing the sunset. </p><p>Jeonghan didn't have to know that the Emperor's feelings were wounded by his inability to find his lost love. And maybe he is the only option to meet Seungcheol's expectations partially.</p><p> He doesn't even harbor feelings for the Emperor, but hell, it still hurts to be considered as someone who can fill in for the other. </p><p>'Your Highness...' Wonwoo bends down to meet his eyes with concern. 'I apologize. I shouldn't have been the one to reveal such personal life incidents to you.' </p><p>'Worry not, Wonwoo. I would not dream of exposing your slip of the tongue. What you uttered will stay within the confines of my heart.' </p><p>Wonwoo seemed not bothered by that.</p><p> 'I am not concerned about my well being, and whatever that the Emperor deems is the penalty fit for me, I would face it with stride. But this lowly servant begs you to not develop ideas and assume that the Emperor's heart is still lingering around the lost flame of his.'<br/> <br/>Jeonghan tilted his head. 'Even if he did or not, he chose to tie himself to me with a nuptial knot. It means the same to me as it does to him- an important custom to satisfy. That is what it all will be.' </p><p>Wonwoo's expression of a sullen look is a reflection of Jeonghan's own embittered self but he does not want to conceal it, for it holds no use putting up a facade. </p><p>'Forget what we discussed.' </p><p>The questions are still alive in his mind. He needs answers. But for obvious reasons, Seungcheol wishes to withhold silence, and Wonwoo supports his Emperor dutifully. <br/>'Of course, Your Highness.' Wonwoo consents.</p><p>If emotional wreckage is what he has to suffer instead of facing the hard floors of the prison cell, then Jeonghan is all set to sail through.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Jeonghan intimates Seungcheol about his late visit to the study through Wonwoo. </p><p>He missed being with Hansol, and speaking of Hansol, he began to think of the boy's mother.</p><p>Was the woman aware of her husband's broadened preferences in people? Where is she and what is she doing without being on her husband's side, and occupy the throne meant for the Queen? </p><p>He could easily ask Hansol where his mother is but he decides not to. </p><p>In the end, he looks at Wonwoo and beckons him over when the little boy is immersed in playing with a hand trick Jeonghan taught him, moments ago. </p><p>'Wonwoo, where is Hansol's mother?' </p><p>The servant looks conflicted before silently mouthing "Hansol is adopted". </p><p>Jeonghan nodded. Maybe it is not best to openly talk about Hansol before him, and from the looks of it, they are holding on to do so before the young boy for some reason. It could be that Hansol is not emotionally ready for that conversation. </p><p>'I seem to not get it, Prince Yoon!' Hansol whines and Jeonghan is instantly jerked off his worries and looming tension. </p><p>Wonwoo occupies the other side, and when Jeonghan diverts his eyes to share a look with his servant, he spots Choi Seungim's wife there, standing from afar like the last time they spotted. </p><p>They both meet eyes and Jeonghan nods mildly in acknowledgment. </p><p>'It is easy, Crown Prince. All you have to do is shift your hands a little while unfolding, and cross the fingers over your nose, so you can untangle it easily.' Jeonghan exhibits the trick once more, and this time, Wonwoo tries along with much enthusiasm. </p><p>Hansol gets it right, and Wonwoo simply gives up when he appears to not have mastered it. </p><p>'Are your lessons done for the day, Hansol?' Jeonghan pushes back the sweaty fringe plastered to the kid's forehead. The April sun is tacky and unpleasant, and he wonders if Hansol would ever accustom to indoor playing sessions.</p><p>'Yes.' Hasnol unenthusiastically responds. 'The tutor was urging me to by-heart the East Nations history, and I don't understand what half of the concept means. I feel there are a lot of unfilled gaps.' </p><p>Jeonghan nods in understanding, the grass on his robes creating a sense of discomfort. To make it all the more uncomfortable, Hansol plops on his lap with a stem of long grass in his hold and rips it, strand by strand. </p><p>'Maybe it is because those are meant to be learned for future. It is of absolute necessity that you to be trained well since you are to ascend the throne after His Majesty.' </p><p>Hansol hums, disinterested. Jeonghan looks up to meet Wonwoo who shares a serene smile, and the lady at the far seemed to have her eyes fixated on Hansol. </p><p>'Hansol, would it be alright to invite the woman who is standing there?' </p><p>The young kid responds without looking up, as though he is well aware of whom Jeonghan is referring to. <br/>'No.' </p><p>Before he could ask further, an unknown guard comes up to him with his head lowered.</p><p>'Your Highness, His Majesty has asked for your assistance in the office.' </p><p>Jeonghan did not suppress his urge to roll his eyes. Sure, as a Prince he has been required to work down the documents but West kingdom had no many corrections to be made, and in complete contrast, Easterners have a whole lot of blunder and illogical accounts plastered brazenly before the Emperor himself. </p><p>'Can I come too?' </p><p>'Not in the office, Hansol. It is of place bearing articles that are uninteresting to your tastes. Besides, I don't hold the authority to invite someone over to the Emperor's study.' </p><p>Wonwoo supplanted the statement by reciting few law codes that Hansol is to be familiar with. </p><p>In the end, the kid relented, occupying himself with Wonwoo's gentle nurturing, as Jeonghan walked back along with the guard to Seungcheol's office, canting his neck while passing by to peer at the woman near the bounds. He is quite creeped out by her incessant need to watch Hansol from afar.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> 'We shall take time out to have our lunch together, I am famished.' Seungcheol supplies from far opposite to his desk and Jeonghan flinches at the sudden voice booming within the confines of the wide expanse, despite the decibel levels hitting the lowest of range. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol eyes him, silently questioning as to what got him skittish. </p><p> </p><p>'Just absorbed in the mid-March finance details. I am delighted to inform you that this particular record alone has no ambiguous information.' He states, setting the papers aside. 'Also, would you want to eat together, My Lord?' </p><p> </p><p>'Why wouldn't I?' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shrugged. 'It appeared to me that you would rather eat alone, given our history.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed, scrubbing his barely existing stubble- hair unkempt and touseled that it explicitly signified that the Emperor is troubling himself with thoughts. Jeonghan is not fond enough to pry about what that is prodding him. </p><p> </p><p>'I do not dislike you, Jeonghan.' </p><p> </p><p>'Flattered, My Lord.' </p><p> </p><p>'You despise me and is hesitant on being my Consort, how is that better compared to what I feel for you?' The Emperor questions with vigor, eyes wide comically, and Jeonghan chuckles despite himself. </p><p> </p><p>'I can justify my feelings by pointing out about my nations getting conquered by His Majesty, my father meeting death at your hands, and of course, ordering me to shift locations so that <em>one </em>person can be happy.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol grimly nods. 'But can't you see me making efforts to build a bridge between the two of us. ' </p><p> </p><p>'And its motive is something you are not willing to expose.' Jeonghan blatantly states. 'If you so might march to the ends of the world to be selfish, at least admit that you are so.' </p><p> </p><p>He expected the Emperor's temper to shorten at what came out of his mouth. If lucky, he might as well divulge the reason behind this marriage and conquering, in the flow of anger. But simply, he let out a subdued chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>'Do not pretend that what I did, didn't favor you at all. From what I could see you hardly mourned the loss of your father. He wasn't the best of a man, and I am sure I granted you a ticket out of the hell.' </p><p> </p><p>It is true, Jeonghan was not fond of his father for he was an orthodox moron who blindly obeyed the rule books and words of people who died a long time ago. He means his ancestors. </p><p> </p><p>'What I want and what I do not want is up to me. A silver of grace I met with on your journey to whatever destiny you plan on reaching is not fruitful to me, considering how I am held to your will, at this point.' Jeonghan retorts.</p><p> </p><p>‘I can tell that nothing I say might pacify the distress in your heart. But if you feel like I am abandoning your peace for my own sake, I sincerely apologize Jeonghan.’</p><p> </p><p>The former Prince couldn’t believe his ears. Is the same person who nefariously conquered his land? Seungcheol in every way deserves to implore Jeonghan for forgiveness but to see that he relented is quite surprising. His apology is not going to earn Jeonghan back his lost nations and pride.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am hungry.’ Jeonghan conjures up a not so relevant reply, and Seungcheol beams at his inability.</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor claps his hands in succession, and soon a servant made himself to be known. </p><p> </p><p>‘Serve the lunch here. Make sure the meal is warm to consume.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s mouth watered already. Silence follows except for the fluttering sounds of the pages against the blow of the wind.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hansol is a well-behaved kid.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looks up, pleasantly surprised. ‘I thought he gave up after the time I told him not to bother you.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiles, thinking about the boy. ‘Trust me when I say he is the best thing that happened to me here.’</p><p> </p><p>‘He is.’ The Emperor agrees, smiling down at his own lap for whatever reason behind. ‘Not many wills to spend time with him.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan frowned. </p><p> </p><p>‘That can’t be, he is a wonderful boy. Besides your sister in law appears to be very fond of him. She stands tiring her legs all day to watch Hansol playing in the garden.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s enlivened features take a small turn towards a look of worry, and the servant chooses that time to attend them with food.</p><p>Two small tables filled with assorted foods were laid, and Seungcheol wordlessly shifts from his study to the place where the eatables were placed- beside the window.</p><p> </p><p>From the looks of it, the Emperor eats alone in his office looking through the window. It sounds depressing.</p><p> </p><p>‘All day long?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gives him a sharp look, and that was enough for Jeonghan to snap out of his musings.</p><p> </p><p>‘Pardon me, My Lord.’ Jeonghan averts his eyes to the orange skies of the mid-afternoon. ‘Yes, she stays there to watch over the kid I assume, but Hansol seems not too fond of her.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol merely hums but one can easily figure out how the Emperor’s peace has been demolished, from the gentle purse of his lips, and glided slope of his brows.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why don’t you join, Prince? The food is best to taste when it is warm.’</p><p> </p><p>It is not far away from where he is sitting, but for the sake of his dignity, Jeonghan gives up the idea of crawling to the table instead of walking over.</p><p> </p><p>The first bite of meat melts in his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>‘In eight weeks, our engagement ceremony will be held.’ Seungcheol casually remarks and Jeonghan momentarily pauses chewing down the food. ‘The Governor I have appointed to rule the West nations will lead down a mass as your family.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn’t bother himself with the knowledge of who is ruling his birthplace and what he is, but now that Seungcheol mentions it, he puts forward a myriad of questions.</p><p> </p><p>‘Governor? Do I know that person, My Lord?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You must have not met him. He left to the land you ruled as soon as you arrived here. His name is Hong Jisoo, former Internal affairs, and citizens welfare Minister.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods, taking a bite of his food. ‘I am not sure how to ask you of this, but, is he kind-hearted with people?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes on him are soft. ‘Of course, he is. He is as kind as a mother- gentle with her children but dangerous when the safety of her children is in question. He is not to be provoked.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s thoughts immediately went to Seokmin. ‘Can I invite some of the people from my birthplace? As my family?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckles lightly. ‘You sure know to use what is at disposal, Prince.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Is it obvious?’ Jeonghan asked with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘You don’t have to use your ways to get what you want from me. Just be bold enough to raise the demands.’ Seungcheol smoothly informed as he went on to consume his meal.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I wouldn’t be so daring to ask anything from someone who had me at sword tip...’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol laughs uninhibitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s mind lingers around the sound and the whole of such a joyous picture of the Emperor. It was fascinating more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>‘I suppose asking for someone’s presence won’t harm my nation.’ Seungcheol looked at him in the eyes. ‘Unless, he is capable of breaking our engagement...’</p><p> </p><p>It was Jeonghan’s time to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>‘He is Lee Seokmin, West nations’ Army General. We grew up together and we were supposed to be together as long as we lived.’ </p><p>Bitterness sweeps through him but he has long come to accept the reality.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are fond of him.’ Seungcheol confirms.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tilts his head. ‘Yes, very much, My Lord.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps, is he someone whom you are romantically involved with?’</p><p>Jeonghan wanted to snort at the remark and remind the Emperor of a certain Minki, but then he remembered the promise he made to Wonwoo. The servant has been kind and well mannered with him, and he didn’t want to jeopardize the unwarranted trust placed in him by Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you let go of me if I agree to that?’ </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s jaw hardened, a trifle. ‘I have already taken everything away from you, I don’t want to behead another precious person in your life.’</p><p> </p><p>Of course, what was he expecting?</p><p> </p><p>‘He is like a sibling to me.’ Jeonghan somberly states. ‘Don’t kill him.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiles at him, with dimples and all. </p><p> </p><p>‘I won’t.’</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole week passes with Jeonghan running down the days by spending time with Hansol, paperwork with Seungcheol, and Wonwoo. </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor and he have been spending time together eating lunch at the study, and it sails silently for most of the time. Dare he say, he is not much skittish around Seungcheol anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol has been loaded with much more lessons, and their playtime has been reduced little, as a result. The young boy now has grown accustomed to his presence that he straightaway runs to Jeonghan’s chamber, demanding playtime, and he along with Wonwoo come up with little something to entertain the young Prince.</p><p> </p><p>‘We shall head to the library.’ Wonwoo announces with a happy grin that it baffles Jeonghan. He will spiral out if he reads one more syllable, given his tedious paperwork job.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol too seems to share the sentiment as he poses puppy eyes towards Jeonghan, wanting to be saved from the room full of books.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing that his suggestion is about to get vetoed, Wonwoo uses his ultimate trump card. ‘The young Prince can learn some few more things while the Prince of West can browse about the history of East.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan slouches defeated, and Hansol looks like he was regretting his decision to meet up with his father’s betrothed.</p><p> </p><p>‘How about we adhere to Wonwoo’s wish for once, dear Prince. I am sure he would be very happy.’ </p><p> </p><p>Hansol nods, not a man of many words, apparently.</p><p>Wonwoo looks too giddy for someone who is about to spend time in the library, and Jeonghan smiles to himself, liking the laidback and natural state of his helper. If Wonwoo could get himself a break with books, then who was Jeonghan to stand in the way.</p><p> </p><p>They march to the Northern wing of the castle, admiring the blooming flowers from the many trees that have been existing on the sides.</p><p> </p><p>The spring is upon them which reminds him of the celebration he would host in the West.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do the Easterners celebrate the arrival of spring, Wonwoo?’</p><p> </p><p>‘No.’ Hansol is the one who answers him. ‘We celebrate only the onset of Summer which coincides with the harvest of crops. Father and I would go out in the city to greet the people.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiles down at the Prince. ‘Thank you for the information, Hansol.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re welcome, Your Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo beams at him, pleased by Hansol’s demeanor, and Jeonghan nods at that in approval.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the entrance of the library which seems to be far more big and posh than any library he has visited. It prolongs to a small corridor, and at the end, a huge hall infiltrated by yellow lights comes to view along with the veneered wood racks adorning books, neatly. The shelves bend and diverge to form distinct compartments, the furniture carved with florals and sunshine- the symbol of East. </p><p> </p><p>Two young ladies approach them with heads lowered, greeting the three of them. </p><p> </p><p>‘Help His Highness and the Crown Prince with the books they need.’ Wonwoo orders them. </p><p> </p><p>Hansol dismisses one of the maiden’s offer to help and tags along with Wonwoo. Jeonghan asks where he could read about the history of the East. He follows the maiden as she walks over to the place where the books are kept.</p><p> </p><p>Walking several aisles up, when reaching towards the right corner of the vast hall does the woman stops. </p><p> </p><p>‘These are the books, Your Highness. All dated accurately, and some of them are attached with original accounts.’ She says with eyes fixed to the ground. ‘Is my assistance needed in picking up the books?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Not necessary, thank you.’</p><p> </p><p>She bows down for one last time before leaving. Jeonghan lets his fingers glide over the binding of the books, randomly picking one to read. The words are faded and scattered that it instills a bad headache as soon as he lets his eyes linger on it.</p><p> </p><p>Replacing it with another book, Jeonghan lets out a sigh in relief as the words of it make sense to him. </p><p> </p><p>‘What a pleasant surprise, Your Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan flinched a little and went rigid at the sight of the other.</p><p> </p><p>‘Choi Seungim.’ </p><p> </p><p>The mentioned man bows in greeting, and Jeonghan reciprocates.</p><p> </p><p>‘History of the East? I’m surprised that the Emperor hasn’t explained to you all of this.’ Seungim’s simpering appears noxious to him. ‘I’d be more than happy to help, Your Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>‘No need.’ Jeonghan refuses politely, knowing that the man before him is no good to the throne, and the kingdom, as per his travel escort’s account. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah, I am sure the Emperor has been telling you less flattering things about me?’ Seungim smartly chooses his words.</p><p> </p><p>‘Not at all. We speak not much.’</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s ridiculous!' Seungim exclaims. 'Aren’t you supposed to be getting to know the Emperor well? The engagement ceremony is to be held in less than eight weeks.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded, feeling uncomfortable. The man is coercing him into uttering what is wheeling between him and Seungcheol, and being honest with this person won’t yield him any good.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am aware. We are in the process of getting to know each other. Worry not.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungim steps closer, and Jeonghan takes one step back. ‘I must insist that you think about this marriage one more time, Your Highness. My brother is not much of a match to the greatness of His Highness, and he was rumored to have met with a boy in the south.’ The man says in a hushed yet insisting tone. ‘No matter what kind of a bloodline one hails from, the heart of your significant other is a normal thing to yearn for.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blinked. ‘I am aware of that, but what is more bewildering is how you speak ill of your brother.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungim’s face twists in panic, quite taken aback by the reply.</p><p> </p><p>‘Absolutely not! Seungcheol is a dear brother to me. I would never dream of digging the land he is standing atop. Since you appeared to be a nice person, I was merely looking out for you.’</p><p> </p><p><em>Could</em> <em>have</em> <em>fooled me</em>. Jeonghan thinks.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is kind of you to advise me on my well being.’ Jeonghan deflects.</p><p> </p><p>Seungim gives him a once over. ‘If His Majesty is forcing you into something you wish not, trust me, the doors of my chambers are open to your service.’</p><p> </p><p>In a way, the offer is not so bad. Seungcheol is making him relent to his arrangements but this man is surely doing this out of spite he has developed for his brother. Neither of the siblings is a saint.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiles. ‘Even if I am by the Emperor’s order here, no one has the gall to stop me if I want to leave.’</p><p> </p><p>Those words kind of felt like a reminder to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Seungim nods, with a coy and entertaining smile. ‘Of course, Your Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>The smile conveys Jeonghan's inability to do so.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Can I accompany you to the gardens?’ Seungcheol’s meekness surprised Jeonghan more than the request itself.</p><p> </p><p>‘Pardon me, Your Majesty. Have my ears failed me?’ Jeonghan asks with mouth hung open, his quill hovering the paper he was working on.</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor charms him with the stretch of his lips. ‘Why is it so unbelievable, Jeonghan?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I am unaware. You seem not the kind to ask someone to walk around the gardens, or are we visiting the lush park for reasons related to official purposes?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t you think it is preposterous of you to assume what I am like? Besides, what better place is there to discuss administration other than my office?’ Seungcheol grouses.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shrugs. ‘For all I know, you could do a grand revealing of the secrets revolving around you?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s grim face sends in disapproval. ‘You are to be kept in the dark until you are my husband, officially.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s heart bolts and thumps hearing the word “husband”.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of hurt passes over Seungcheol's face at Jeonghan's bewildered reaction.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why must you act like you are repelled by the title, Jeonghan? Am I not worthy to be your significant other?’ Seungcheol’s leaning on to his desk with a pointed look, and Jeonghan wonders in what way did he convey such sentiment. Sure, he abhors what Seungcheol did to him but from another perspective, being Seungcheol’s consort is not all that repugnant.</p><p> </p><p>‘I- I don’t find it appalling...’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s plump lips thinned. ‘You sound not much convincing.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan scowled at the Emperor. ‘That’s the most you can expect from someone whom you have conquered land from!’</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, Seungcheol looks amused by his outburst. </p><p> </p><p>‘I wish to continue this conversation in the gardens, maybe see what flowers suit you. We could get the same for our ceremony.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan flips the quill down on to the table with resignation. ‘How noble of you...’ he grumbles under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tuts as he is on his feet. ‘You are to marry only once in your life, Jeonghan. There is no way you are going to experience this again, so why not make the most of it?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan is also on his feet, and they both walk out of the huge doors of the office. </p><p> </p><p>The very thought of staying married, and coexisting with Seungcheol frightens Jeonghan to no end.</p><p> </p><p>‘Marriage is not just about the grandeur of the ceremony, and I am very sure His Majesty is aware of it.’ Silence radiates from the elder, but Jeonghan continues to speak. ‘You are being very superficial about the wedding, which I don’t mind as we are not doing anything out of mutual affection.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s shoulders brush against his. ‘Not everyone can be lucky enough to meet the one we love, Jeonghan.’</p><p> </p><p>The Crown prince of the west deems it at the right time to make the Emperor aware of Jeonghan’s knowledge on Minki, since now Seungim had technically revealed it to him, but someone else intervenes the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>‘Greetings to His Majesty, and his future consort.’ </p><p> </p><p>It is Wen Junhui, the Chief Immigration officer who persuaded Jeonghan to leave for the East. He is still the same- appearing with a toothy grin, matted combed hair, and posh outfit.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good day, Wen. Report on the meetings.’ Seungcheol responds crisply.</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course, Your Highness. People cowered the moment I revealed myself to be from your court.’ Junhui’s words bolt out of his mouth, and Jeonghan found it a little hard to catch them.</p><p> </p><p>‘Much less on your part to work.’ Seungcheol patted the other’s shoulder. ‘Prepare the invitations for the neighboring countries to join us for the engagement ceremony. Tell Boo Seungkwan that I don’t compromise with settings that are not opulent and lavish.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course, Your Highness.’ Junhui bows deeply. ‘Anything else I need to attend?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You May leave, for now, Wen.’</p><p> </p><p>When the Minister walks past them, Jeonghan highlights his opinion.</p><p>‘I wish I had a small scale ceremony, in the privacy of very few who are important to me....’ He was quick to dismiss it, however. ‘I figured it is impossible to achieve, since I am a man integrated with Government, and smallest of my alliance fixture concerns political aspects in unimaginable ways.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nods. ‘You are right. Somehow, the lives of Royals aren’t all that glorious people portray them to be. There is no “I” in my life.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan embittered, turns to Seungcheol, as they reach the entrance of the garden. ‘For all I know, the Choi dynasty is empowered enough to thunder through the enemies. It baffles me that you conquered a not so valuable nation for the sole reason to marry its Crown Prince.’</p><p> </p><p>The small daisies splatter the green with white and yellow that complements the orange skies of the early evening.</p><p> </p><p>‘Claiming you came with a satisfaction of establishing proper principles and justice, Jeonghan.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan waited for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>‘I wrote to your father asking for your hand in marriage.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could very well imagine how it must have affected his father. The orthodox and erroneously chiseled ways of his lives had made him an intolerable brute.</p><p> </p><p>‘And he-‘ Seungcheol sighs, looking away from Jeonghan. ‘He wrote unflattering things about my preference in men. I roared at his fort gates with a war cry.’</p><p> </p><p>Justifiable. Jeonghan deemed. </p><p> </p><p>Although peace would have been a better option. His father is a hard man to convince but a menacing war warning would have tamed him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is it His Majesty’s sheer luck that I am into fine men, or were you about to force me to embrace you despite that?’ He asked cheekily.</p><p>Seungcheol dared to tuck a lock of Jeonghan’s hair that was impertinently wavering about.</p><p> </p><p>‘You wouldn’t believe it.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stood perplexed at the sudden bashfulness in Seungcheol’s demeanor. His eyes lingered at the artistic slope of Seungcheol’s cheeks which pinked at an abnormal rate.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m not much fond of you, but as I said before, I trust you.’ Jeonghan said.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol exhaled deeply, his orbs glistening from the spark it receives from the setting sun. ‘Remember the Art summit held last summer in the Coast of Busan?’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods. ‘But I did not attend that. I sent my contribution piece through my army General.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I was the guest expected by the host to inaugurate the event, and yes, I read the poem you sent in.’ Seungcheol says with a meaningful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Realization dawns on Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>He was very sure that none would be able to decipher his hidden heart concealed by the metaphoric descriptions. He wrote a piece on the sun being a white light, yet managing to appear yellow to human eyes, and paint the whole world with varied colors. </p><p>Perception is not close to the truth, and understanding is the only way of coming close to real knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>It speaks of his yearning to be understood and be acknowledged for the real him. Just not what the others see and think is true.</p><p> </p><p>‘But-but how come you were certain that I am...’</p><p> </p><p>‘Into men?’ Seungcheol spoke with an air of confidence. ‘I read a verse, which went along the lines of <em>Lotus that it swims longing for the light yet this sun rests its soul perched behind the crests of arduous rocks of mountains.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stood there, dumbfounded, wondering how someone could interpret his words effortlessly. He wrote the piece thinking of how the sun being him prefers to reside closer to the valiant limitless mountain that indicates the men, rather than accosting the lotus-like women. </p><p> </p><p>‘Though it was wrong of you to limit traits of two genders to certain qualities, I was sure you belonged in the arms of a man, and the way you didn’t react offensively to my marriage proposal cemented my calculation.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Wow’ was all could Jeonghan conjure up.</p><p> </p><p>The sun has long set and the sky is pitch black, save for the obtuse moon and littered stars. </p><p> </p><p>‘Was I right interpreting your words? Did I read your heart wrong?’ </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sudden doubtful look caused a mild amusement amidst the brewing cocktail of emotions. Jeonghan reminds himself to breathe, laboring the movement of his lungs with a pronounced heave of his chest. Seungcheol gets instantly worried about his state but the Prince gestures to give him a moment.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Jeonghan turns towards Seungcheol, whose silhouette is barely visible from the luminosity of the distantly lit lamps.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are not wrong.’ Jeonghan says. He could have found a way out by claiming the Emperor was not right, but he did not as his mind is screaming at him on how Seungcheol was able to understand his feelings, and thoughts from mere poetry he penned. No one, including Seokmin, was able to unravel the knots he was bound with, yet Seungcheol effortlessly did so, without even meeting Jeonghan in person. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t tell that to the Emperor, however.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am glad.’ Seungcheol says in a tone of accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>‘Liking men isn’t the only category that needs to be satisfied when you are to choose your life partner. He must have a good heart and should be fond of you.’ Jeonghan states, finding his ill feelings for the man getting stumped. ‘I am not fond of you.’</p><p> </p><p>The scent of wet grass wafts in the air.</p><p> </p><p>‘This Emperor does not require to be liked by everyone.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s heart mercilessly rackets against the shackles of control. </p><hr/><p>Jeonghan has faced many problems in his life. </p><p>He being objectified as a mere heir to the throne, being denied basic human rights, made to long for love and affection, and being reminded that he will never be enough.</p><p>None had rendered him sleepless for the whole of his life. In fact, he adores the idea of slipping into slumber for it is the best sort of escape from the harsh reality. Reading fictional works wasn’t sufficient. </p><p>But one evening spent with Seungcheol in the garden had him turning and tossing on the bed, the softest lush mattress poking his skin with shiny prickly tips of needles. </p><p>A Sleep-deprived state is new to him.</p><p>The ceilings of his luxurious chamber blur gradually as he leans towards the state of sleep but the picture of soft curves of the Emperor’s face, and the candescence of his orbs curbs the slumber that calls him, making Jeonghan sit up straight in the middle of the night. </p><p>The beautiful night sky viewed from the wide balcony peers at him with mist, and Jeonghan slouches in resignation, surrendering himself to the thoughts he is trying to push to the pit of his mind.</p><p>Seungcheol is a good man. He fought and conquered the West nations for a cause that appears to be noble. He wants to marry Jeonghan, definitely not out of love. He has a brother who hates him for the Emperor is adopted against the wishes of the former queen mother. Also, Seungcheol went after a young boy in the South and has an adopted son named Hansol. </p><p>Fate is twisted at its finest. </p><p>Jeonghan scratches his head as he dumbly pulls the comforter up to his shoulders. </p><p>He admires Seungcheol for being openly supportive of the mass that begs to be labeled normal. Love is all the same, and Seungcheol and his men seem to have taken it a lot more seriously.</p><p>More than that, what impressed Jeonghan is the Emperor’s ability to read and understand his poem profoundly. </p><p>What could be more satisfying than to be deduced and discovered?</p><p>Jeonghan smiles at the hints of glowering red sparkling at the horizon. </p><p>The sunrise is here.</p><p>Maybe staying married to Seungcheol is not all that bad. <br/>Jeonghan shakes his head. It is too early to decide on anything, besides he would have to stay by Seungcheol’s side regardless of his wish. </p><p>But on the bright side, it doesn’t appear grim, unlike before. </p><p>Defeated, Jeonghan slides off his bed with a huff and proceeds to get ready for the day. It is too early that even the songs of birds could not be heard, but somehow, the daybreak comes as a relief to his blue heart.</p><p>After a relaxing bath, Jeonghan dons himself in the simplest of clothes and decides to walk around the fort. So far, he had been to the East, West, and North sides. South is yet to be discovered.<br/>The guards at the entrance bow down as he walks past them, and receiving directions from the bypassing servants, he reaches the entrance of South.</p><p>From afar he could hear the muffled sounds of a mass of people, and the view that greets him is grand.</p><p>The south is just a piece of sand filled grounds, with around two hundred men training and practicing fencing and handling ammunition. Horses, at the far end, have been groomed as well, and unsurprisingly, Commander Kim is there, monitoring the session with a firm demeanor.</p><p>‘Greetings, Honorable General.’</p><p>Mingyu’s blank expression morphs to that of an incredulous, perking up at the unexpected arrival.</p><p>‘What a pleasant surprise, Your Highness. Have you been venturing out into places with no protection? Where is helper Jeon?’</p><p>Jeonghan blanches at the onset of the question.</p><p>‘Do not mind my presence, General. And I came here without informing Wonwoo. He is not at fault.’<br/>Still, Mingyu looked unconvinced.</p><p>‘It may appear useless to have guards around you in a heavily protected fort, but His Highness must be aware of the lingering traitors within the gates.’</p><p>Jeonghan has an inkling as to who Mingyu is referring to, but he does not bother him with the details.</p><p>‘I apologize for worrying you, General. I shall hereby promise not to step out without Wonwoo, which makes me want to raise a question.’</p><p>‘Do not punish me by asking for forgiveness, Your Highness. And please, this Commander would be happy to answer your questions.’ </p><p>Jeonghan smiled at the man’s humility.</p><p>‘How much trained Wonwoo is?’<br/>Mingyu's eyebrows furrowed in concern. ‘In battle skills, Your Highness?’</p><p><br/>Jeonghan nods.<br/>‘He is well equipped in handling swords, ammunition, and horse riding, Your Highness. But he is excellent in archery. He stood equal to my standards.’</p><p>The Prince catches the eyes of a few of the trainees.<br/>‘Is there any way I could brush up my skills and learn more from you, General Kim?’</p><p>Mingyu stood dumbfounded. <br/>‘But Your Highness, why must you? I am sure you are well skilled to take on a troop any day.’</p><p>Jeonghan narrows his eyes at him. ‘I assume there is another reason behind your tacit refusal because you were there to witness how much my side of men suffered to even withstand the tackle you posed, General Kim.’</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes wavers. <br/>‘I am in no place to reject your interest, Your Highness. With all rights, you are welcome to use the field and the types of equipment to train. On one condition, however.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s brimming happiness impeded. </p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p>‘His Highness can only train with me and helper Jeon. I am worried about your protection. I do not want anyone to take advantage of such opportunity to harm you.’</p><p>Jeonghan wants to dismiss the condition but he knows Mingyu has a point. As much as he wants to pose that he could protect himself, he understands how Mingyu is placing himself in a precarious position to offer this opportunity. Any harm caused to the Emperor’s betrothed could inflict problems in several ways.</p><p>‘I abide, General Kim.’</p><hr/><p>Jeonghan was trying to connect bridges between two inter-related documents but alas, he failed. These two budgets should rely on one another but somehow, there seems to be a gaping hole waiting to be filled.</p><p>‘I heard from General Kim that you are keen to polish your war skills.’<br/> <br/>Jeonghan, entirely absorbed in the figures took his time to grasp what Seungcheol said.</p><p>‘Yes...’ He trailed off.</p><p>The Emperor smirked. ‘Why do I feel like you are practicing to take on me when the chance presents itself, Hmmm?’</p><p>Jeonghan tilted his head. ‘What am I to do after getting the better of you? I have no use taking your life.’</p><p>‘You certainly could get back your kingdom, my nations as well, also most importantly...’ Seungcheol rests the tip of his chin on the sole of his palm, elbow pivoted on the table as he locks eyes with Jeonghan’s. ‘....your pride.’</p><p>‘My pride?’</p><p>‘You can redeem yourself by taking down on me.’ Seungcheol declares. ‘I won’t be offended if you were to think so.’</p><p>Jeonghan chuckles, flipping the quill in his hold. ‘His Majesty has a vivid imagination....a clairvoyant aside from being a skilled warrior I suppose.’</p><p>Seungcheol receives the sarcasm. ‘Clairvoyance is not needed when all you have to do is connect the dots and decode the logic. It is common sense, Prince.’</p><p>Jeonghan sighs, combing his hair back. ‘I want to improve myself, Your Majesty. In my opinion, it is alright not having talent, but staying stagnant when I could improve myself will become a fault of mine in the long run.’ </p><p>Seungcheol stared at him with a look that can't be deciphered. Something firm but a touch of mellowness lingered.</p><p>‘Besides, I assume His Majesty is overtly talented by birth. I could not stand a chance against you, despite training for hours.’</p><p>Seungcheol continues to maintain his silence, and Jeonghan is growing frustrated.</p><p>‘Trust shan’t be developed with promising words, and no matter what I say, I am sure, it won’t placate the flaming skepticism in your heart.’ Jeonghan tells, solemnly. ‘His Majesty can forbid me attending the practice. I will assume the order.’</p><p>Seungcheol shakes his head. ‘That won’t be necessary. I am not a heartless man to deny you of your basic rights. And I know that it is the last thing you would desire.’ </p><p>Jeonghan smiles softly. ‘Don’t feel slighted by my remark, My Lord.’ He purposely added the last part, knowing it would make Seungcheol feel better. ‘With the likes of your brother around, even I would be doubtful of everything.’</p><p>Seungcheol frowned. ‘You are aware of my brother’s intention?’</p><p>‘I was told that His Majesty’s brother is pulling foul play and dirty politics to bring down you from the throne.’ Jeonghan confesses. ‘It was unfortunate that I had to run into him at the library.’</p><p>Seungcheol scowled at the mention, exasperated by the information he hears. ‘Did he disrespect you?’</p><p>Jeonghan shook his head, oddly pleased by the concern. ‘It was quite the opposite. I had to tell him off.’</p><p>The Emperor’s eyebrows hiked. ‘Is it so?’</p><p>‘Yes, he assured me that I could seek his help if I ever to feel stifled by this wedding.’ </p><p>Seungcheol’s shoulders slumped. A moment of silence follows.<br/>‘It is the truth, isn’t it? I am forcing you into something you don’t want.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed. ‘Maybe, but I reckon it is too late for your divine intervention.’ He said with mild amusement. ‘True to my heart, I am not much bothered by the wedding as I should be.’</p><p>The elder’s eyes are trained on him, with bated breath, and Jeonghan’s hair wavers about to the movement of wind that’s sneaking past through the large windows. </p><p>‘Why so?’</p><p>‘The seed of a plant has to be dispensed away from the tree it birthed from, to be a plant on its own. His Majesty did the same for me. But instead of supporting my propagation, you severed my birth tree so that I could free- even if it wasn’t your main intention.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s neck began to heat up from Seungcheol’s intense gaze on him.<br/>‘You are good at tracing the silver lines of your clouds, Yoon.’</p><p>‘I have been living convinced that I am born to sustain in the dark. Sun barricaded by the clouds is a privilege to my eyes.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiles, genuinely. ‘I hope it blesses your vision one day.’</p><p>‘Thank you, My Lord.’</p><hr/><p>Boo Seungkwan invites himself one morning when Jeonghan is rushing to prepare himself for his daily training at the fields. </p><p>When he arrived at the East, Jeonghan had nothing to entertain himself. Now he practices war skills at the daybreak, plays with Hansol, rushes to the Emperor’s office to work with him, returns to his chamber, and reads some more.</p><p>The day is packed and has no room for a breather but Jeonghan strangely is pleased by it. </p><p>‘May your morning be as beautiful as you, Your Highness.’ The man -Boo Seungkwan- announces. ‘The Emperor has ordered to begin the preparation for the engagement ceremony, and I have brought the tailors and dressers to arrange clothes for you.’ </p><p>Jeonghan looks at the mass of female workers at the doorstep. Wonwoo seems to be overwhelmed by that as well.</p><p>‘I suppose there wouldn’t be a need to make a new wear, Minister Boo.’ </p><p>Seungkwan bows. ‘Apologies for my impudence, but the Emperor has been specific about the ceremony being arranged in an extravagant scale. And no future consort of the Emperor dresses in simpler clothes.’</p><p>With a clap of his hand, the servants and the head tailors swarm in, busy taking measurements, and Jeonghan’s step stutters like a newly born calf.</p><p>‘Your Highness, what cloth can we assign for the top? Please mention your color preference.’ One of the men asks him from the sides.</p><p>Seungkwan was quick to intervene, however. </p><p>‘The Emperor felt his future consort would look the best in pale purple, and chose the satin material. It should be a loose fit but must enhance the curve of his hips and shoulders.’ </p><p>Jeonghan was fuming internally at the ignorance of his opinion.</p><p>‘I am sure that I would be wearing the attire, not His Majesty.’ Jeonghan grits out. ‘Can’t I make my own decisions?’<br/>Seungkwan smiles at him sympathetically. ‘I understand your fury, Your Highness. The ceremony is held as a form of a mere political event. It is nothing similar to what a dream engagement should be. But I promise that His Majesty would be kind enough to let yourself decide over every aspect of the wedding ceremony, including his clothes!’</p><p>Jeonghan’s smile felt unnatural.</p><p>He wonders if this wedding is also for political standings.</p><p>Of course, it is.</p><hr/><p>‘So, if you were to marry my father, His Majesty, then would you be my other parent?’</p><p>Hansol’s innocent inquisition dug a dagger to his chest. It wasn’t a painful affair but was one of the most serious effects of him marrying Seungcheol.</p><p>‘I don’t become your parent just because I marry your father. I could merely be your father’s husband.’ Jeonghan cupped Hansol’s crown gently. ‘It is you who gets to decide if I am fit to be your other parent.’</p><p>Too young to understand, Hansol owlishly peers at him; the book he was reading was long forgotten. Wonwoo who is beside them watches the exchange with the bated breath.</p><p>‘I was hoping to find another parent in my father’s betrothed.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled at him. ‘Of course, it is not wrong of you to expect so. Like how your father chose me to be his consort, you can choose to acknowledge me as your parent.’</p><p>Hansol seemed to think for a while. <br/>‘You are gentle, kind, and have time to play with me. I deem you suitable, Your Highness.’</p><p>The crown prince of the West shook his head. </p><p>‘As much as I am flattered and exhilarated by your opinion, I wish you would give much deeper thought about it. A profound discussion with yourself and knowing what you want will entail a better future for everyone.’</p><p>Hansol nodded firmly.</p><p>Packing up his belongings, the child leaves the room after bowing to either of the adults in Jeonghan’s chamber.</p><p>‘I was expecting you to accept him into your arms spread open, Your Highness.’ Wonwoo puts forward.</p><p>‘I never said I am not accepting, Wonwoo. I don’t want Hansol to be pressurized.’</p><p>Wonwoo blinks. ‘I feel the Prince would be really glad having you as another responsible figure in his life.’</p><p>‘If he wholeheartedly accepts me in that way, who am I to deny the privilege.’ Jeonghan expresses his fondness for the little boy. ‘Besides, you should just address me as Jeonghan. I am done thinking about whom you are referring to by saying “Crown prince”.’</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles. ‘The court will exile me out of the nation, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan perks up at that. ‘If I were you, I would have addressed the Emperor with impertinence, and found my way out of East.’</p><p>They both share a round of hearty laughter.</p><p>‘But, hypothetically, if given a way out, would His Highness decline the wedding and leave the place?’ Wonwoo asks, chest heaving from laughter. </p><p>Jeonghan shrugged. ‘You could say I have grown tolerant of your Emperor. I am no longer despising his presence, besides he gave me a valid reason as to why he conquered my birth nations.’</p><p>‘He did?’</p><p>Jeonghan nods, facing the gentle glow of sunshine from the balcony. The East is surely the brilliant landscape. </p><p>‘Did he say anything else, Your Highness?’</p><p>‘It seems he is saving few details to himself until the wedding. I can’t find a reason behind, as I am bound to marry him, despite my opinion.’</p><p>Wonwoo reaches forward to place a sympathizing palm over his shoulder. ‘Wanting to marry whom you desire is a basic right, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan bristles. ‘What happened, Wonwoo? Weren’t you hell-bent on proving your Emperor’s kindness to me? Why aren’t you defending him now?’</p><p>‘I was merely attempting to slip you away from the prejudice against His Majesty. Discarding your likes and dislikes away for the Emperor is simply inhumane.’</p><p>Jeonghan is honestly tired of discussing what is right and what is wrong.</p><p>He says that much.</p><p>‘I am tired of this, Wonwoo. Seungcheol is a decent man who has a preference for men, similar to me. He dethroned my father and had set me free. Honestly, I have no one in my heart to go after. So I reckon that it is best to settle for Seungcheol.’</p><p>Wonwoo looked incredibly uncomfortable at what was told to him.<br/>‘You don’t deserve this, Your Highness...’</p><p>Jeonghan chuckled bitterly and shook his head. </p><p>He doesn’t know what he wants anymore.</p><hr/><p>The sweltering heat sears his skin and the fabric of his clothes is sticking to his skin from perspiration. The bones of his body have become mere marbles rattling from every move he makes, and honestly, Jeonghan at the moment wants to drop his sword down and take a nap.<br/>‘Is his Highness not feeling well?’ Mingyu asks his own sword mid-air and Jeonghan is barely able to block it with his.</p><p>‘The weather is punishing, General Kim. Speaks how unfit I am to deal with it.’ </p><p>Mingyu chuckles and comes to stand at ease. ‘East is not as clement as West, Your Highness. It is not that your weak. It has been only a month of practice, I am sure you would be able to tolerate it soon.’</p><p>Jeonghan heaves for air, wiping down the wetness residing at his temples.</p><p>‘Is General Kim always this kind to his disciples?’</p><p>Mingyu nods. ‘I get strict when I have to be. Unnecessary firmness yields tension, not results.’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded in approval. Seokmin on the other hand is a complete contrast- dictating when it comes to business.</p><p>Dropping his sword, Jeonghan looks at Mingyu, squinting his eyes from the hot sun.</p><p>‘What is your take on my skills, General Kim? Where do I lack and in what ways I could improve?’</p><p>Mingyu hums thoughtfully. ‘You are well versed with the techniques, Your Highness, no doubt about that. I assume you have been trained to deal with tactics since forever that you are not paying much attention to your awareness of the environment and instincts.’</p><p>‘Environment and instincts?’</p><p>Mingyu nodded. ‘Yes, Your Highness. It appears to me that you are planning on your next move more than concentrating on what your opponent is posing against you.’</p><p>Jeonghan understands. ‘How do I enhance myself in that manner?’</p><p>‘Routine practice, Your Highness. Engaging yourself with random opponents and exposing yourself to uncalled adversities. No diamond is shinier than the thoroughly polished ones.’</p><p>‘Of course, Commander Kim, thank you for the inputs.’ Jeonghan bows deeply, to which Mingyu reciprocates sincerely.</p><p>‘The honor is mine, Your Highness. But if you wish to receive more suggestions, you can seek out Jeon Wonwoo’s help.’</p><p>Jeonghan turns to find his helper idly picking grass at the very farthest end of the field, raising his head as though he sensed someone talking about him.</p><p>‘Helper Jeon?' </p><p>Mingyu has mentioned to him that Wonwoo is a skilled warrior but to place him in the same level as Commander Kim is a bit surprising.<br/>‘Yes, Your Highness. He is the only one in the army who could stand matching my level.’</p><p>Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at that. ‘That is incredible. Which also makes me wonder why he is not part of the troops.’</p><p>‘Emperor’s decision, Your Highness.’<br/>The way Mingyu told, held a finality- a construct that was holding a prohibition of further probation.</p><p>‘I see.’ Jeonghan honors the Commander’s resolute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They flirt, they disagree, they understand and above all they get engaged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, thank you for such a warm reception. I read every single comment with a big smile on my face. Thank you all for understanding how long it would take for me to write these monsters, but trust me when i say, all the difficulties vanish when i read the comments! Thank you all, once again. I myself edited it, but if you happened to see some typos or grammatical error, well, pls forgive me!</p><p>TW: Violence, discussion of alcoholism, discussion of health, killing someone, dub-con kiss.<br/>That's all I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Jeonghan got startled when he spotted Seungcheol in his chamber was an understatement. </p><p>Hearing Jeonghan’s surprised squeal, Wonwoo’s reflex kicked in, making him pull out a knife from many layers of his attire. </p><p>‘Your Majesty?!’ Wonwoo murmurs harshly from beside when he notices Seungcheol and promptly hides the weapon behind him. If words get out that a servant raised his hand against the Emperor himself, then things would get real troublesome for him.</p><p>Jeonghan on the other hand is still frozen, mouth agape.<br/>‘Yoon Jeonghan.’ Seungcheol calls, dressed casually in light colors, with a table of food neatly arranged before him. </p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p>Seungcheol narrows his eyes at him and that was enough for Jeonghan to get himself together. </p><p>Before he could speak, the Emperor averts his eyes towards Wonwoo.<br/>‘Could the honorable servant prepare a bath for the Prince?’ </p><p>Wonwoo obliges at once, scurrying off to the path where the bathroom is situated. </p><p> </p><p>‘My Lord, have I missed your intimation of arrival, or is that...?’ Jeonghan questions breathlessly. </p><p> </p><p>‘I did not inform you, in prior Jeonghan. You have nothing to worry about.’ Seungcheol says with a thick yet mellow voice that strikes as something alluring in Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>‘That is a relief, Your Highness.’ Jeonghan awkwardly chuckles, fidgeting, while being conscious of his inadmissible attire and appearance. ‘I was quite surprised to find you here... is there something urgent to confer about?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smirks. ‘Well, your sentiment was much evident from the pterodactyl noise you let out, Yoon Jeonghan. If anything, I am the one who got startled by the capability of your vocal muscles.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s face colored scarlet. ‘I assumed His Highness to be an intruder.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tilted his head a little, a look of disbelief adorning his face. ‘What kind of an intruder would have the gall to infiltrate the royal palace, especially the east wing where the guards are hoarded with?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shrugged. ‘Enemies are everywhere, My Lord.’</p><p>Seungcheol nods in understanding. ‘No wonder Commander Kim sings praises of your skills daily.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan grows incredibly conscious of his stance, as he is foreign to the concept of receiving compliments from someone other than Seokmin. It must be noted that it is <em>Seungcheol</em> who is showing appreciation for the bare minimum he has accomplished so far. It feels more validating. </p><p> </p><p>‘Is it so?’</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor hums, eyes downcast. ‘In fact, everyone I know has only good words on you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I could say the same to you, My Lord.' Jeonghan allows the words to spill free from his mouth. 'When I ventured into the land of East, the first time, none spoke a word ill about you. I was quite convinced that they dared not to disrespect you, for you are their Emperor, but then I realized, they do hold His Majesty in high regard.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiles a little. ‘Do you believe them, Jeonghan?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan feigned ignorance. ‘About what, My Lord?’</p><p> </p><p>‘About me being the best ruler the nations ever had.’</p><p>Seungcheol seems not too rigid at the moment. His eyebrows are at lax, a hint of amusement playing on his lips- probably jesting or trying to extract a reaction from Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan quite closely observes how Seungcheol's facial muscles slope and dive when he smiles, which further fuels the flame of thoughts that recur once in a while in the deepest recess of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Not once in a while.</p><p> </p><p> He remembers how he slipped off awareness of his surroundings, the very first dinner he had with Seungcheol and his courtesans...</p><p>And all those times he had entertained such thoughts inadvertently in the confines of Seungcheol's office...</p><p> </p><p>He does find Seungcheol attractive and charming.</p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tells himself that the present situation is not suitable for admiring Seungcheol’s incredible appearance.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why...Why must my opinions matter, Your Highness? I am not a citizen of the nations.’ Jeonghan managed to reply.</p><p> </p><p>Before Seungcheol could answer back, Wonwoo meekly makes his presence known, from behind Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>‘The bath has been prepared, Your Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods hastily, making a move with stuttering steps, while incoherently mumbling a request to be let off for the bath. Even before the Emperor could grant permission, Jeonghan flees to the wash area, having Wonwoo follow him with hunched shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>‘I made a fool of myself back there, didn’t I?’ He mumbles to Wonwoo, and the servant chuckles remembering his less graceful behavior displayed before Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wordlessly disrobes himself and steps into the lukewarm water enriched with lavender oils. No matter how odd it is, Jeonghan could not help but find the connection between the color of his chosen engagement attire and the scent of oil he has been doused with regularly- they both are lavender...He adjudges the thought as senseless logic, however.</p><p> </p><p>'All I am curious about is, as to why His Highness grew flustered at the sight of the Emperor. He merely was being kind to you.' Wonwoo teases him, washing his scalp a little too harshly. </p><p> </p><p>‘I was not flustered, Wonwoo.' Jeonghan lies. 'First of all, I grew quite skittish after his surprise appearance, and he-’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He looked insanely handsome. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's mind unhelpfully supplies and before he could halt such inconvenient thoughts, a flash of Seungcheol's ethereal face appears and vanishes like a bolt of brilliant lightning before his mind eye.</p><p> </p><p>‘He?’ Wonwoo prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blinks away his stupor. ‘-and he was forwarding critical questions towards me...I can’t find it in me to speak highly of his ruling methods when I know nothing about it.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hums, already fetching water to rinse off his hair. </p><p> </p><p>‘Why do I feel that the bath session is a little too shorter than the usual?’ Jeonghan is serious about it. Wonwoo usually takes his sweet time to massage and rinse his tresses. Sometimes, Jeonghan would like to believe that his helper is quite fond of meddling with the smooth strands of his hair.</p><p> </p><p>‘His Majesty shall not be kept waiting, Your Highness. And that too, his breakfast has been delayed as he was incessant on having your company.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pouts. Can’t he even bathe in peace?</p><p> </p><p>‘Today I wish to stay longer. My muscles have been sore....’ Jeonghan tries.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am afraid that can’t be arranged, Your Highness.’ Wonwoo curtly responds, before handing his robe to prevail his modesty.</p><p> </p><p> When Jeonghan seats himself before the vanity, Wonwoo busies himself picking up clothes that are quite different from the ones he used to wear.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why do I feel that I am being primped a lot more today?’ Jeonghan inquired to which, Wonwoo poses a shy smile, as he lets his hand slide on various fabrics to pick the suitable one.</p><p> </p><p> ‘I wish to make the Emperor go breathless by your unreal appearance.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Could be feasible if you can manage to bring the boy His Majesty pined after.’ Jeonghan remarks with a hint of mockery and Wonwoo’s hand pauses for a quick moment, before resuming to pick up an attire.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please allow me to insist that it was all in the past. His Majesty is set to marry you in a few months.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked bitter at his own reflection. He knows he has the looks that men and women of his nations wrote poems celebrating it. But then again.....it all seems futile when there is no one to appreciate it along with his heart. </p><p> </p><p>‘Worry not, Wonwoo. I have no intention to withdraw from the wedding. Not like I have the right to oppose it, anyways.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo casts him a pitiful look.</p><hr/><p><br/>‘I never dreamed of seeing you in Eastern traditional attire, Jeonghan.’ Seungcheol says incredulously, a little lost in what he sees, as Jeonghan takes his seat across the table. </p><p>‘Wonwoo said It would flatter my built.’ Jeonghan regards with a resigned enthusiasm.</p><p>‘He is not wrong.’ Seungcheol declares less audibly, and they both share a tad too long eye contact from across their sides of the table.</p><p>The costume consists of a loose top with a frail transparent robe over, and pants of the same material that does not stick to his legs, unlike breeches. It is what people living in tropical lands need.</p><p>‘I am glad.’ Jeonghan conveys for the sake of formality. ‘But to be honest, I was not expecting His Majesty to visit me in my personal confinements. Is everything in order?’</p><p>Seungcheol shakes his head. ‘I want to get to know you.’</p><p>Jeonghan raises his eyebrows, quelling the snark at the tip of his tongue. ‘What do you mean, My Lord? You practically know me, better than anyone else for that matter.’</p><p>Seungcheol remains unfazed, understanding the insinuation about how he came to know of Jeonghan through his poems. ‘When I was asked what food you would prefer for breakfast by the servants, I couldn’t say a word. I then realized I should know everything about you.’</p><p>‘Your Majesty-’</p><p>‘Can we drop the formalities when we are alone together?’ Seungcheol says as the tone takes a form somewhere between order and a request.</p><p>Jeonghan takes a deep breath. ‘I am not a picky eater, My Lord.’<br/>‘Good to know.’ Seungcheol takes a spoonful of rice. ‘Are you not curious about me at all?’</p><p>Jeonghan knows when and how to make use of opportunities.<br/>‘When am I to be told about the boy from the Southern region you pined after?’</p><p>Surprisingly, there is no look of shock or bewilderment on Seungcheol’s face, in contrast to what Jeonghan envisioned. <br/>‘Does it bother you Jeonghan? That I was after a boy?’</p><p>The food in Jeonghan’s mouth tastes like paper. ‘Certainly. If there is someone whom you would be happy to spend your eternity with, why bother getting into wedlock with a different person?’</p><p>Seungcheol hummed, taking his time to chew the food. <br/>‘The meat is well made.’ The Emperor remarks, appearing to be indifferent to Jeonghan’s concern.</p><p>‘Your Highness-’</p><p>‘Call me Seungcheol.’ This time around he gives out a very clear order with a stern look, which of course, Jeonghan obliges with no questions raised. Although it is quite unusual and awkward to address the Emperor so.</p><p>‘Seungcheol.’ The chopsticks in Jeonghan’s grip almost snaps. <br/>‘Please give me a straightforward answer.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes wavered. ‘I shall tell what you want to know. Yes, I liked him- I loved him maybe, I was not sure what love as, still, I do not.’</p><p>Jeonghan does not know why his heart feels heavy out of nowhere. His mind supplies that the words from Seungcheol are what causing it but he denies the possibility, convincing himself that it is the food.<br/>Because why would Seungcheol’s past bother him in such a manner?</p><p>‘I was incessantly eager to spend some time away from the capital, and Southern nations appeared to be a better option. Wonwoo insisted that I should travel in disguise.’ Seungcheol chuckled. ‘It was a brilliant plan, but Minki saw me through instantly.’</p><p>Jeonghan sat there frozen, taking in everything that was being said to him. At that point, Seungcheol seemed to have escaped to his memories, forgetting that Jeonghan is sitting right in front of him.</p><p>‘I presume that the mark on my right wrist gave my identity away.’ Seungcheol straightened his arms out, rolling up the sleeves to show what it was.</p><p>A small lion head with “Leo” written underneath in neat calligraphy.<br/>Mindlessly, Jeonghan let his fingers run through the cursive letters, withdrawing it back as soon as Seungcheol depicted a nano movement of shiver.</p><p>‘I apologize.’</p><p>Seungcheol ignores that. ‘We discovered places, exchanged thoughts, and ideas with an eye for justice. I was awed by the congruence in our personalities.’ </p><p>Jeonghan bit his lips. ‘Were you able to profess your love for him? I wish to be forgiven if I exceeded my limits by raising such a personal question.’</p><p>Seungcheol huskily chortled. ‘Worry not. Although, do you perceive that I was in love with Minki?’</p><p>Jeonghan found it hard to discuss the issue further and to gulp down the uneasiness, he elegantly takes a sip of water.<br/>‘I assume so, My Lord. Finding someone’s personality matching with oneself indicates the highest level of compatibility. You, minutes ago, admitted to the fact that you were interested in him and I see it is not much far from what we call “love”.’</p><p>The food before them was getting cold and neither of them is interested in consuming the freshly prepared dishes.</p><p>Seungcheol assumed a thinking expression. ‘Sure, I was taking an interest but I could not come to terms that I was head over heels for him, moreover, I am the person who commits to the philosophy of “opposites attracts each other.”’</p><p>Jeonghan snorted. ‘It might be rude to point out, but aren’t we both essentially crossing out the philosophy by seeking people of the same gender?’</p><p>‘Absolutely.’ Seungcheol agrees with a small grin. ‘But in the matter of hearts and personality, I am sure that I won’t overrule it.’</p><p>Jeonghan gets lost in thoughts with eyes unfocused on the sunshine covered skin of Seungcheol, face brimming with handsomeness.<br/>‘Fair enough.’</p><p>‘As I was saying...' Seungcheol resumes, slipping back to his memories. '...we had a wonderful time together until a heavy blow came our way in the form of inland invasions. Southern nations tend to despise the laid out principles and just. With no troop to assuage the adversity, I fought a losing battle beside the then Head of the village.’</p><p>Jeonghan was at the edge of his seat, leaning forward a little, ‘What happened to Minki?’</p><p>‘We lost him. He was nowhere to be found.’ Seungcheol deadpanned but his eyes exhibited a hint of sadness. ‘We assumed him to have left the world but none of the cadavers found matched his features.’</p><p>‘Maybe he was imprisoned by the invaders?’</p><p>‘That was the first thing I set to investigate as soon as I reached the capital.’ Seungcheol sharply said. ‘I sent my troop to massacre their whole brigade, but none had a clue about Minki. The search party continued until I raised orders to give up. I figured the efforts I invested will never be enough.’</p><p>Seungcheol had nonchalantly agreed to the fact that he was after a boy who stole his attention and, after an attempt or two, he gave up searching for him- storing the golden times he had in South as a form of precious memories. It ached inside, to know that Seungcheol could never give Jeonghan, the position Minki acquired in his heart and also, that the Emperor would never get to have his one true happy ending.</p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t want to raise the question of “why were you searching for him?” because the answer is obvious. Even though the Emperor had denied the claim of being in love with Minki, his actions, on the other hand, have signaled how he is yet to move on from his former flame.</p><p>‘Why are you not eating, Jeonghan?’</p><p>Jeonghan gave a watery smile. ‘I suppose I lost my appetite.’</p><hr/><p>It was one particular day that Jeonghan wishes to move past, as fast as he could. The dragging routine prolonged so badly that even Wonwoo relinquished the attempt of making them enthusiastic.</p><p>Hansol, driven by boredom, fell asleep in Jeonghan’s chambers, and Jeonghan had Wonwoo bring him a book to read, hoping to pass up his afternoon in peace.</p><p>‘In my years of serving the royal family, I have never seen Hansol growing attached to someone this quick.' Wonwoo remarks with ease. 'You must be a charmer.’</p><p>‘Do you think I am, Wonwoo?’ Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows in a teasing manner and Wonwoo waves it off with marked amusement.<br/>‘You are, Your Highness.’ The servant says. ‘What do you think of Hansol?’</p><p>Jeonghan scrunches his eyebrows. ‘What is there to say...? Hansol is a flawless child, well-disciplined, good at studies although I would be even more delighted if he pays much attention to History.... well-mannered kid, and a promising seed that sure will grow well to succeed the Emperor.’</p><p>‘You seem to have grasped a lot about him, Your Highness.’</p><p>‘Hansol is an open book, Wonwoo.’ Jeonghan explains. ‘His eyes are quite expressive and his words are revolutionary, yes of course, at a smaller scale.’</p><p>Wonwoo hums. ‘You must be aware that you are to take the role of being his parent, as soon as you get engaged to His Majesty.’</p><p>‘Why people insist that I should assume such a role?’ Jeonghan asks in genuine curiosity. ‘I am to be the Emperor’s consort, which I presume to be a political compulsion or me being chosen due to lack of options, but that same fate does not apply for Hansol!’</p><p>Jeonghan feels the whole system is unfair on Hansol's behalf. One cannot take a parent in their life akin to choosing a partner for life, or a friend as useful as a knife.</p><p>Wonwoo was sure taken aback by Jeonghan’s explosive remark, and the latter felt a little guilty.<br/>‘I apologize if I had raised my voice against you, Wonwoo.’</p><p>‘Of course not, Your Highness. I should have watched my words as well.’</p><p>Jeonghan places the book away to enclose Wonwoo’s palm with his. <br/>‘You have all the freedom to question me, Wonwoo, for I am only attached to you with no looming compulsions and requirements.’</p><p>Wonwoo smiles, moved by the Prince’s words.<br/>‘This lowly servant needs only one word of affirmation from His Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t help but succumb to the soulful eyes of his helper. 'Ask away, Wonwoo.’</p><p>‘Would you have any qualms in considering Crown Prince Hansol as your son, if a situation were to arise that the successor himself claims you as his parent?’</p><p>Jeonghan spares a glance at where Hansol is resting. He couldn’t make much of the face due to distance, but the way he has let go of his inhibitions- blissfully asleep and has entrusted himself in the hands of a stranger, that too a foreigner, evokes an unnamable feeling in Jeonghan’s heart.</p><p>He is aware that the boy is not related to the Emperor by blood, and he is not cognizant of how well Hansol is acquainted with his adopted father, but for one, he could figure out that he would not back away from pouring his affections for the purest boy.</p><p>‘It will be my honor to serve as Hansol’s parent if he wishes.'</p><hr/><p>'The ministers are wondering if you would be able to accommodate them a few hours of your day.' Seungcheol raises the question, during one of those days in the office.</p><p>Jeonghan shrugs. 'I have no objections, My Lord. They are welcome to visit my chamber at any time they want. I know none would have the gall to visit a royal member in his confinement, but I simply do not find the fault in it.' </p><p>Jeonghan's mind overflows with thoughts whenever he gets exhausted.</p><p> It is his characteristic trait, to put it more clearly, and as much as he is embarrassed to admit it, nothing could be done to control such a habit.</p><p>Seungcheol's amusement is subtle. 'I- well, the main hall would be fine, Jeonghan. They wish to meet you there.' </p><p>'Of course, Your Highness. Then the main hall it will be. It has a good atmosphere to freely discuss, and I am convinced no other would assume that we are to discuss something paramount. Since you are aware how we have enemies lurking in the dark and all, we must be careful...'</p><p>Jeonghan knows he is running his mouth over but he simply could not obstruct the words flowing out. Just like what he envisioned, Seungcheol looks perturbed by his unusual behavior, and then his eyebrows arch in concern.<br/>'Jeonghan, are you in the best of your health?' </p><p>Jeonghan thinks of scoring down the whole page of the document he is revising, in frustration. 'Of course, why would I not be, My Lord? I am completely fine. Since I have been practicing with Commander Kim every morning, I am sure I am fit to run around the whole expanse of the palace.' </p><p>Seungcheol sighs, probably understanding that his betrothed is in requirement of a break. 'Jeonghan, why don't we unwind for a while? I shall give you a tour around the premises. I do hope that none had taken that opportunity away from me?' </p><p>'I was promised but I did not have much time, Your Highness. You see-' </p><p>'Well, I shall love to hear you talk, but first, let us get some fresh air, and then you are free to express your mind.' Seungcheol smiles in an assuring manner, eyes a little nervous as he proceeds to clear off his study, before making his way around the table.</p><p>Jeonghan pouts in petulance. </p><p>'Do people have to disown their rights to freely divulge their minds? I was said better about the Government. Looks like all is a facade to appear perfect before the rest of others.' Jeonghan grumbled under his breath.</p><p>Seungcheol chuckles deeply, and Jeonghan finds himself entranced by the richness of it. 'What must have gone to your head that you are spewing words without inhibition, Jeonghan? Were you intoxicated by anything you had for breakfast?' </p><p>Seungcheol motions the other to get on his feet, and the Prince reluctantly complies.</p><p>Walking out of the office, Jeonghan closes his eyes out of reflex and squints open them slowly, as the sunrays stab his vision with its glow. Seungcheol, without any mention from Jeonghan, stands before his form to shield him from that beautiful inconvenience.</p><p>'All better now, Prince?' </p><p>Jeonghan nods, taking refuge in the cool shadow of Seungcheol. <br/>Anything is better than being cooped up in the office with a bunch of papers. He is much tired of dealing with numbers every day. </p><p>They both stand there in the corridor for a while, surprised by the gentle breeze of the summer afternoon. It is quite tolerable, compared to its usual tendency.</p><p>'Few of the figures in the finance reports are ambiguous, My Lord.' Jeonghan recounts, gaze unseeing at a far off distance.</p><p>'I am aware, Jeonghan.' Seungcheol replies, unaffected.</p><p>'Does it not bother His Majesty that someone is against him behind his back? I would have been terrified if it were to happen to me.' Jeonghan mumbles, tucking his free-flowing hair behind the ears. 'If analyzed suitably, I am certain we could find that person in no time.' </p><p>Seungcheol's lips set to a flat line. 'It is my brother, Choi Seungim. No need to invest efforts in finding the swindler's identity. He is not subtle about his activities either.' </p><p>Jeonghan steps away from the railings. 'Do you mean that Choi Seungim is expecting you to catch hold of him in the act?'</p><p>'The twist is, we are unable to capture and judge him as the traitor, as he is quite well-versed in scheming. Minister Lee Jihoon was greatly appalled by his actions and was on the verge of granting him the highest form of penalty.' </p><p>Jeonghan turned to catch the Emperor in a serene state. 'Isn't Choi Seungim, Minister Lee's brother in law?' </p><p>'He is, but Jihoon is more of a member of the governing body than a brother to his sister.' Seungcheol says with his inflated chest, pride evident. 'Above all, he is my trusted confidant. When I was discussing requesting your hand in marriage, he gave me the confidence.' </p><p>Jeonghan chuckles. He is not sure if he should thank or berate Jihoon. </p><p>'What is stopping you, My Lord? You are the Emperor to the East nations and is having the Capital city of Ilsan under your control. Choi Seungim could not stand a chance against the Emperor's invincibility.' </p><p>'You do keep me in a pedestal, Yoon Jeonghan?' <br/>Seungcheol's teasing tone stumps Jeonghan's ability and coherence.</p><p> 'Of course-Of course, My Lord- I merely stated the truth.'</p><p>The dimpled smile of the elder shakes Jeonghan's core, and something warm seeps from the skin pores of his neck. </p><p>'Your truth is flattering.' Seungcheol drawls with eyes half-lidded.</p><p>Jeonghan regains his senses. 'And I have expressed a few critical thoughts on you as well.' </p><p>'Makes this appreciation all the more legitimate, Jeonghan.' Seungcheol offers with a wide grin. 'This is what I yearned to learn.'</p><p>'What?' </p><p>'That if I am being a good ruler or not.' Seungcheol looks away, gaze at the widespread greenery laid out. 'People place high expectations on me and similar to the proverb, I sure suffer bearing the burden of the crown.' </p><p>'You don't wear the crown when you prepare for the sleep.' </p><p>Seungcheol tilts his head. 'What is that supposed to mean, Yoon Jeonghan?' </p><p>Jeonghan motions Seungcheol to walk forward, down the stairs to the entrance of the wing. 'When you prepare for slumber, the crown is not necessary. It is supposed to sit on the counter of your vanity. When you enter the courtroom, however, the golden token is needed. When the crown is away, you are just Choi Seungcheol and when you are in the courtroom, you are the Emperor.' </p><p>Jeonghan paused, turning to take a look at the other. He sure has this habit of losing his mind-to-mouth filter when he is tired. The habit of his is exceeding boundaries, that too in front of the Emperor, embarrassingly enough. </p><p>True to his prediction, Seungcheol looks at him with much inquisitiveness, mouth parted, and Jeonghan thinks he should retire to his chamber immediately.</p><p>'That is....well, highly thoughtful.' Seungcheol manages to say, and the effort he makes to sweet coat his words is very much evident.</p><p>Jeonghan was close to letting out a snort. </p><p>'I apologize, Your Highness.' He says tone touched with a little amount of breathlessness. 'I really cannot control what I say when I am tired so...I did sprout nonsense. I cannot redeem myself...I think I should go.' </p><p>Seungcheol reaches out to hold Jeonghan's hand in a whim, and Jeonghan feels a spark flying his veins when his skin comes in contact with that unfamiliar touch. </p><p>When Jeonghan turns to look down at where Seungcheol has him held, the latter lets go of his hand quickly, averting his eyes- unable to look at Jeonghan for whatever reasons clouding him over. </p><p>'You did not sprout nonsense, Jeonghan. You are much honest when getting delirious.' Seungcheol insists with a gentle look, coated by a hint of amusement. 'I did think about what you said, and believe me when I say that your words carried a lot of value.' </p><p>Jeonghan does not know what to say. 'I really should sleep for some time.' </p><p>Seungcheol chuckles, now confidently holding Jeonghan's lean wrist. 'You can take a nap undisturbed at my chamber.' </p><p>Jeonghan pouts thoughtfully, as he was being taken down the hall to Seungcheol's chamber. </p><p>'I was told by helper Jeon that it is indecent and absolutely audacious to venture in the personal premises of His Majesty.' </p><p>Seungcheol did not bother to look at Jeonghan. 'And who is the one suggesting to you that you can get some shut-eye in the Emperor's room?' </p><p>'The Emperor?' </p><p>The said person gives Jeonghan a confident smile. 'It is all that you must be aware of.' </p><p>'But then, the nobles would be dissatisfied with your behavior. It is incorrect to have a person in your bed-chambers at broad daylight when anybody could take one look at us and assume we are indulging ourselves with passion and lust-' </p><p>'None are too audacious to regulate my habits and if they dare do so, I shall personally generate a message stating you were not in the wrong.' Seungcheol says as he opens the door to his chamber. </p><p>It is much wider than where Jeonghan resides, but the colors are less livening, which is such a shame because the way the sunlight pours into the expanse is simply enthralling. </p><p>'I do not want to sabotage your reputation.' Jeonghan mumbles, too gone by exhaustion that he is not much aware of the hands that are softly pushing him down to lay flat on the cushions of bed that seems to take him by sinking against his weight. </p><p>The softness of the linens feel like heaven, and he spirals down the consciousness much fastly that his legs jerk involuntarily. </p><p>'Sleep well, Jeonghan.' </p><p>He hears it as a distant whisper.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>What Jeonghan had was the best sleep ever since he had set foot in the land of East.</p><p> </p><p>The best one he had in his whole life, to be precise.</p><p> </p><p>Now that consciousness comes to him like dripping rivulets from a brimming cup of water, he steers clear of the still yearning hands of sleep, sitting up straight as he gets hyperaware of his surrounding which is completely unfamiliar to him.</p><p> </p><p> The events of the past hour come brushing along with the whistle of wind from outside, and the pronounced pit pattering sound of rain soothes his trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>'Downpour is quite uncommon in warm seasons, don't you think?' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan snaps his neck to from where the voice comes, and he finds the Emperor seated on a wooden recliner, a book in his hands.</p><p> </p><p> Seungcheol usually dresses in many comfortable clothes but what he is donning now comes nothing close to decency. The frail transparent shirt hides nothing of the muscular chest, and it hints at a silver of defined abdomen to Jeonghan's eye.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wets his lips as he looks away.   </p><p> </p><p>'Ah... yes, My Lord.' He nervously chimes. 'Is it...well into the evening?' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol simply nods. 'The dinner has been served, and people are now resting in their wings.' </p><p> </p><p>'You could have roused me from sleep.' Jeonghan jerks a little, as he drags himself out of the too good of a bed. 'I must get back before someone catches sight of me in your chambers.' </p><p> </p><p>'No one would be around to patrol my wing at this hour.' Seungcheol says confidently, as he places the book on the side stand beside him. 'You can be at ease here, Jeonghan. Sure, it would be highly scandalous to share such an intimate environment before the wedding but it is just me and you, the kind of people who broke the norm of love existing between only two people of opposite genders.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pauses at the argument, ruminating it, unaware of the way his tresses are tousled and tacky. </p><p> </p><p>'It is wondrous that your hair can be this way.' Seungcheol dreamily says, eyeing Jeonghan from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Self-consciously, Jeonghan lets his fingers comb through the strands. 'How?' </p><p> </p><p>'Sticking to all directions. It makes me believe that you are indeed real.' </p><p> </p><p>The way Seungcheol looks at him deeply, like he is fishing for his soul, makes Jeonghan's neck fan with heat, heart beating wildly against the ribcage. Lately, he is unable to ignore minute details of Seungcheol, even going as far as to find his innate normal traits admirable.</p><p> </p><p> What is wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>'What is so unreal about me?' Jeonghan mumbles with much bashfulness, trying to tame his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looks at him, from the top tip of his head, down his face, and Jeonghan is forced to look elsewhere, gripping the sheets in his hold. </p><p> </p><p>The attention he receives is like a hot brand of wax against his skin- painful yet melting. </p><p> </p><p>'I could not believe you existed until I was shown a painting of your form. I was pushed to skepticism when my men insisted that you actually are real and that you are the Prince of the West. Not only your poem is admirable, but you are too.'</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan snorted uncharacteristically and slips out something he never intended to ask for. </p><p>'Do I appear like Minki by any means?' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol seems to have taken aback by the question because his confident gaze dissolves to something that of perplexment and shock. </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Jeonghan was not bothered by how Minki looks or how that stranger was towards Seungcheol. Probably his sleep-addled mind what encouraged him to raise a question as such. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't blame if the Emperor were to think of him as someone who is insecure about himself, and scared of what he would mean to Seungcheol. </p><p> </p><p>This is ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>'I did not mean to ask such a daring question. It was a slip of my tongue- I do not care about your past, well-' Jeonghan sighs, wishing the ground would swallow him down. It was much better of an option than to stand this embarrassment. 'You don't have to answer this, Seungcheol.' </p><p> </p><p>After a stifling pause, Seungcheol clears his throat. </p><p>'You and Minki share no similarities.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan finds his heartbeat resounds inside of his ears, much louder than the pit pattering of rain from outside.</p><p>He sure does not know in what way he should take it.</p><p>Glad that Seungcheol did not choose him because he was reminded of Minki or be unhappy about the fact that he would never come close to what Seungcheol longs for in a partner?</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he chose the former option. It would be a hit to his dignity if he were to be chosen only because he was into men and that he looked like his former lover. </p><p> </p><p>'Oh.' He unintelligibly responds, and Seungcheol seems to not be satisfied by the reaction. </p><p> </p><p>'Jeonghan.' Seungcheol walks over like he is dealing with a cagey animal, sitting next to him on the bed with a respectful distance, eyes downcast on his own hands. 'Does the fact that I used to admire someone in the past bothers you in more than one way? I asked you this already, but I wish I am not hurting you.'</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan asks himself the same question. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he bothered?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why would he be? Seungcheol is not someone he pines after. He never romantically liked the Emperor. He supposes people are allowed to develop feelings for someone. Then why is his heart is weighing down every moment he thinks of someone else with Seungcheol?</p><p> </p><p>Is Minki lucky enough to have a man pine after him, who can read about someone and understand what they want, stand up for his beliefs and treat everyone with equality, or is Jeonghan unlucky to be forced into a wedding someone he never wished to partake with and accustom himself to the regulations of the kingdom just because his land got conquered by that person?</p><p> </p><p>'Staring into space is not an admirable trait.' Seungcheol comments, giving his attempt at jesting, and Jeonghan slips out of the trance he was swimming in. </p><p> </p><p>'No, I just wished- I just wished I had someone to fall for like you did.' He lies through his teeth. 'Now that I will be married to His Majesty in a couple of months, I am sure I would lose that chance.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sneaks a glance at Seungcheol who has his head hung low, fiddling with his thumb. It is so uncharacteristic of him. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Seungcheol timidly opts for a change of topic.</p><p>'Do you wish to eat? I have some food saved for you.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's heart melts a little when he finds Seungcheol's orbs shining from the gleam of lowly lit candles and lamps. It is such a strange yet tantalizing view, hypnotizing even.</p><p> </p><p>'Jeonghan?' </p><p> </p><p>'Yes, of course.' He urgently replies, ducking down his head to hide the creeping redness. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiles. 'I shall arrange the table while you can get refreshed in my bathroom.' </p><p> </p><p>'Spare yourself the trouble, Your Majesty. You have done a lot to take care of me tonight. I wish not to burden you further.' Jeonghan claims as he thoughtlessly presses down Seungcheol's shoulder in an attempt to keep him seated. </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor follows his form with that adorable look on his face, and Jeonghan cannot stand it anymore. As he turns around to save himself from pain, Seungcheol catches hold of his wrist, once again that day, to stop him from leaving. </p><p> </p><p>'Serving you is not a trouble for me, Jeonghan.' </p><p> </p><p>'But-' </p><p> </p><p>'It is an order.' The gentle hold turns a tad tighter. 'Get refreshed while I set your meals down.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods with much incoherence. He picks up a random corridor and thankfully, it is the one that leads to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Much like his own, it is well equipped and the huge mirror on the wall reflects the image of his unkempt hair, pale dried up skin, and equally dried lips. His robes are askew and he could not bring himself to believe that he spoke to Seungcheol with an unruly appearance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How embarrassing!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down, he quickly washes his face and combs his hair with water, straightening them out with moisture so that it would stay undisturbed. He smells just fine. When he walks out to politely accept the hospitality, he sees few servants from the kitchen carrying hot bowls of food. </p><p> </p><p>'Your Highness.' Jeonghan whispers, leaning down a little, and Seungcheol casually encloses his waist in the form of a partial hug, without looking at him, like it is the most natural habit of his.</p><p> </p><p>'Yes, Jeonghan..' </p><p> </p><p>He almost forgets what he was supposed to say. The servants surely cast a furtive glance at them, and Jeonghan wants to fly away from there.</p><p> </p><p>'Did you order more for me to eat?' </p><p> </p><p>'You missed your mid-day meal, Jeonghan. I was expecting you to starve... but from your grousing, I suppose you are not that hungry.' Seungcheol's voice sounds much thick and rich up close, that it rouses whole different sort of feelings, orchestrating a perfect harmony inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head, berating himself for acting ungrateful towards such a benevolent gesture. </p><p> </p><p>'No, I am very well in the need of some food, more than what I used to consume, My Lord.' Jeonghan quickly remarks. 'I did not want to trouble you though.' </p><p> </p><p>'Again, it was no trouble. This is nothing, at least compared to the war I had to wage to acquire your presence near me, comfortably.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wills himself not to roll his eyes. 'That is in your decision, I cannot be held responsible.' </p><p> </p><p>To hear that Seungcheol was willing to put his life on the line for hand in marriage seems all too unrealistic. Is he that important to Seungcheol? He wishes to entertain that thought in the recess of his Chamber. </p><p> </p><p>When the servants leave after a final bow, Jeonghan begins to eat in silence, admiring the less illuminating view of the raining night, finding himself at peace from inhaling that oddly smelling petrichor. </p><p> </p><p>Averting his eyes, just in, he catches Seungcheol looking at him from across the table. </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor quickly turns away when caught staring.</p><p> </p><p>'Is there anything, My Lord?' Jeonghan throws in the question, trying to not get flustered at every movement from the elder. </p><p>Seungcheol shakes his head. 'Nothing serious, although I would be elated if you would add more to your plate. Now that I notice, you eat very light.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pauses mid chewing. 'I eat enough, My Lord. If I eat more, I will get drowsy, which has the potential to interrupt my work. Not only that, my blabbering mouth will come to embarrass me further.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol mildly chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>'I find it quite endearing that you are much honest and talkative when sleep-addled. It is very unique as well.' The Emperor softly says, and Jeonghan's face is ruddy like a newly ripened tomato. There is no way he would be able to hide that. </p><p>'Also, your training at the fields with Helper Jeon and Commander Kim will get arduous as days go by. They are not the kind of people to let someone slack off, so I insist that you take more food and improve your stamina.' </p><p> </p><p>'Of course, I will do so.' Jeonghan swallows a scoopful of rice, while Seungcheol picks up a deliciously roasted meat piece to place it in his bowl.</p><p> </p><p>As every morsel goes in, Seungcheol relentlessly places one piece of meat followed by another until Jeonghan implores him not to do so. </p><p> </p><p>'You eat like a bird, Jeonghan.' Seungcheol says with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince pouts. 'I have seen you eat, My Lord. I am cognizant of His Majesty's eating levels. Do not fool me.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol grins, exposing his dimples. 'You sure don't, because you never look at me as we eat. Your eyes are always elsewhere, save for the times I initiate a conversation.' </p><p> </p><p>It, to an extent, is true. He usually would shun meeting eyes with Seungcheol but when he is convinced the elder is not looking at him, Jeonghan would steal a glance at the man. It is a nice game. </p><p> </p><p>'I apologize for my impertinence, My Lord.' Jeonghan says. 'I never used to interact with anyone in the West while eating. It became a habit.' </p><p> </p><p>'No need.' Seungcheol passes him a cup of water, as he closes the tray with a cloche. 'East is always much warmer than the West. I would love to talk with you as we eat.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods, estranged by the sudden warmth from the Emperor.</p><p> </p><p> He is not sure if it is a conscious move from Seungcheol or just that, he failed to notice what was in plain sight. Maybe he should not question everything sent his way. </p><p> </p><p>As Seungcheol walks him out of his chamber, Jeonghan turns around to extend his gratitude. </p><p>'You were very kind to me tonight, Your Majesty. Your hospitality was beyond my expectations and I am much glad that I learned a few things about you. Thank you once again, for letting me rest in the afternoon.' </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol's grin is genuine. </p><p> </p><p>'Jeonghan.' </p><p> </p><p>'Yes, My Lord.' </p><p> </p><p>'....I, I really would appreciate it if you can-' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was both nervous and amazed to see the Emperor in his not so confident state. It probably will be etched into his memory, forever. </p><p> </p><p>'Yes, My Lord?' Jeonghan prompted. </p><p> </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Seungcheol said. 'I really would appreciate it if you can give me a chance to establish good feelings in your heart.' </p><p> </p><p>It almost took a moment to connect the dots. The Emperor is referring to his dissatisfaction with not having someone to like, before. </p><p> </p><p>What can Jeonghan say to such kind of a request? </p><p> </p><p>'You don't have to force yourself, My Lord. I understand you feel regretful, but-' </p><p> </p><p>'It is not.' Seungcheol's crisp reply builds the tension in the air. 'I am aware feelings don't work that way. Do not humiliate me when I am trying to unveil my heart, Jeonghan.' </p><p> </p><p>A shiver wrecks Jeonghan's body, and a cold sweat breaks his spine at Seungcheol's intimidating aura. </p><p> </p><p>But somehow, he speaks his mind.</p><p> </p><p>'I apologize for my insolence, Your Majesty. I never would have the gall to disrespect the feelings of someone, especially yours. I was assuming you were feeling sorry for what happened to me. I try to not impose on you, My Lord.' </p><p> </p><p>'You never are like that to me.' Seungcheol grits out, but his eyes are filled with something unreadable. 'I am not asking you to fall for me. It is quite impossible to do so, considering how much of a brute I was to drag you here. But then again, for the sake of something beautiful in the future, I wish you to open the doors to your heart for me.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stood there stunned, as Seungcheol continued to speak.</p><p>'Winters don't exist for long, for the spring melts the snow and blooms thriving the hard cold.' </p><hr/><p>The three Ministers from Seungcheol’s court are staring right at Jeonghan with unwavering eyes, and he ducks his head to ward off the unwarranted embarrassment.</p><p>‘Is His Highness preparing himself for the engagement ceremony that is to arrive shorty?’ Lee Jihoon, the External Affairs Minister raises the question with a subdued smile. </p><p>Jeonghan internally coos at the man’s adorableness.</p><p>‘I am unsure in what way must I prepare myself for the ceremony. Chief Wen is sending out the invitations while Minister Boo is assigned with preparing the clothes and supervising the arrangements.’</p><p>‘Not to be rude, but Minister Boo must have been quite difficult to accommodate, owing to his domineering attitude.’ A man with honey tone skin and a syrupy Chinese accent, says, much to Jihoon’s bemusement.</p><p>However, another Minister- Lee Chan- is quite jubilant of that remark.</p><p>‘I understand Minister Xu’s concern.’ Chan says with an exuberant smile, and Jihoon glares at him quite openly.</p><p>Troubled, Jeonghan tries his best to mend the tense atmosphere. ‘He is a perfectionist, Minister Lee Chan. And I am sure people of such kind tend to act that way. But the outcome is always gratifying.’</p><p>‘Of course, Your Highness.’ Minghao agrees with a polite nod. ‘Minister Boo is very dear to us.’</p><p>‘I beg to differ.’ Chan pipes and Jihoon knocks his knee with bare hands.</p><p>Jeonghan spectates the treatment with bubbling amusement. </p><p>Jihoon grumbles without etiquette. ‘Forgive him, Your Highness. Emperor Choi did not listen to me when I indicated my disapproval in designating Chan as the Minister of Food and agriculture.'</p><p>‘Minister Lee Jihoon was intimidated by my magnanimous presence in the court, I shall not blame him for what he felt.’ Chan teased the man.</p><p>Minghao smiled meaningfully. ‘Now, I do wonder what the Emperor found special in either of you.’</p><p>Jeonghan barely resisted his chuckle. ‘I suppose Minister Xu was the one to start casually commenting on Minister Boo’s attitude.’</p><p>‘Our meetings tend to deviate at many points if His Majesty is absent.’ Jihoon laments with sagged shoulders. ‘It is simply futile.’</p><p>‘Do tell me the reason why my presence was sought out for.’ Jeonghan helps them apprehend the need for the meeting.</p><p>The Ministers share a look among themselves.</p><p>‘The Government needs His Highness to claim Crown Prince Choi Hansol as his son after the wedding takes place.’</p><p>‘Has Hansol consented to this?’ Jeonghan deadpanned.</p><p>‘We have not consulted with him about this, Your Highness. We believe the Emperor himself would be able to accomplish convincing the Crown Prince, although I am sure the convincing is unnecessary since Choi Hansol is already fond of you.’ Minghao states.</p><p>‘I am not against this, nor am I particularly accepting of the idea, either.’ Jeonghan expresses his mind. ‘I may be fond of so many people in this world, but it would take a lot for me to consider someone as my parent, and I do think Hansol shares the same sentiment.’</p><p>‘Hansol is a child yearning for love, Your Highness.’ Chan tries to reason. ‘The Emperor could only give so much time of his day. It would be ideal if there is another parent figure in his life.’</p><p>‘We do not want any of the foreign executives to point a finger at Hansol and call him the names he does not deserve to be heard.’ Jihoon stands firm on his point.</p><p>It, honest to God, is a little overwhelming for Jeonghan.</p><p>‘I cannot decide before I discuss this to the Crown Prince, with all due respect.’</p><p>The Ministers seem to not be much convinced and pleased on what was told to them, but they cannot technically force the Emperor's to-be consort into something he has decided against.</p><p>No matter, how his assigned role entitles him with that particular responsibility of tending to Hansol as a parent figure.</p><p>‘We agree, Your Highness. Although, please bear in my mind that the words you are about to state hold the fate of East.’ Chan wraps up the meet with an amicable note.</p><p>Before Jeonghan could raise questions, the courtesans politely excused themselves.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Is His Highness alright traveling with Minister Lee all by himself?' Wonwoo restlessly asks, eyes pleading to contemplate his decision once more, expecting an outcome of change. </p><p> </p><p>'Why would I have second thoughts on it, Wonwoo?' Jeonghan responds with less enthusiasm. Early morning travels are not his favorite.</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged. 'These days, it has been quite difficult for the governing bodies to handle the atrocities of Choi Seungim.'</p><p> </p><p>'Is it so?' </p><p> </p><p>'Yes, Your Highness. The Emperor is highly concerned about the detrimental effects it might leave on the state's administration.'</p><p> </p><p>'Are you doubting Minister Lee's stand, Wonwoo?' Jeonghan carefully asks, watchful of his helper's reaction to his question. He is sometimes unaware that people are sensitive to certain issues. </p><p> </p><p>'We might never know, Your Highness.' Wonwoo extends out a puzzle. 'Minister Lee is blood-related to Choi Seungim's wife. Blood is thicker than water.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows Wonwoo has a point but given how Seungcheol considers Jihoon as his confidant, and how he entrusts the thoughts of his heart to him makes Jeonghan not cement the doubt, just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon has been good to him if anything. </p><p> </p><p>'Perhaps, this is a chance to understand his heart, if he has any ulterior motives.' Jeonghan reasons. 'He is about to give me a tour around the city and not even Gods can't rest their bellowing hearts for long. In the careless moment, he is bound to tell what lies inside.'</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nods, unsure. 'But can I accompany you, Your Highness?' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pats his helper's shoulder. 'I wish to brave this one by myself, Wonwoo.' </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, he wanted Wonwoo to unwind for a while without scurrying off to wherever he is and tend to his needs. It must be exhausting to perform his commitments and he cannot imagine himself attending as someone's helper.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo smiles. 'I hope this is not some attempt of yours to escape the city or conspire against His Majesty.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rolls his eyes, unable to decipher if Wonwoo is joking or not. He gives an appropriate reply, that fits either of the condition.</p><p>'I am well aware I will not survive a day betraying Seungch- I mean, His Majesty.' Jeonghan did not mean to slip up the Emperor's name casually. </p><p> </p><p>Looks like the informal speech with the ruler might become a habit that is hard to break under required circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gives him a meaningful look. 'I am glad that you and the Emperor are addressing each other, casually.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan let out a half-smile. 'It was difficult maintaining the formal speech, to be honest. Although I wished it broke off naturally like how we are at the moment. I would not even mind if you call me by my name.' </p><p> </p><p>'I shall not commit such blasphemy!' Wonwoo horrendously remarks. 'I have a reputation to uphold, and I shall not taint it by calling His Highness by his name.' </p><p> </p><p>Some people are perfectionists to a fault, and Wonwoo is one among them. </p><p> </p><p>'You are not tainting anything, Wonwoo. I am granting the freedom to address me informally only within the confines of my chamber.' </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo still seems not convinced, and Jeonghan neither has the heart or will to convince the man further. He lets Wonwoo off his hook, at least for now. </p><p> </p><p>'Speaking of freedom, the Emperor has instructed me to hand you this pouch.' </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows what that is when Wonwoo straightens his hands out at him. The color is purple velvet with a string knot containing whatever is inside.</p><p> </p><p>'His Majesty has offered some gold to spend, My Lord.' Wonwoo tells him. 'Also, he mentioned to me that he left you a message inside...I will be back after alerting the security to finish preparing for the trip.'</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods as Wonwoo makes his way out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Be careful on your way. Do not think of relinquishing your duties to the East, I will come chasing you after."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of rumpling the small piece of paper but decides against it.</p><p> </p><p> Just why Wonwoo and the Emperor share the same sentiment that he would flee when the correct opportunity arrives? Well, it won't be unusual to draw such a plan, but then again, Jeonghan has indulged them amicably, for someone who has been forced to habituate in a place, under an order. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pouts, as he fetches his sword and the pouch of gold with him. </p><p> </p><p>The itch to rebuke at such a statement is laying under the many layers of constrain, but strangely, he is pleased by the "I will come chasing you after." part.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘It is wonderful to have your presence and facilitate your tour around the City of Ilsan, Your Highness.’ Jihoon, dressed formally, welcomes Jeonghan with a mild bow and the Prince reciprocates with ease.</p><p> </p><p>‘Same to you, Minister Lee.’ Jeonghan pats the back of the horse, parked for them to ride, before the gates of the fort. </p><p> </p><p>In silence, Jeonghan catches Jihoon peering at him wordlessly. He throws a curt uncertain smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is it, Minister?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Ah...just Lee Jihoon is alright, Your Highness. If that is you do not find it as an inconvenience...’</p><p> </p><p>‘Not at all.’ Jeonghan grins. ‘You can address me by my first name as well.’</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Wonwoo, Jihoon readily accepts. </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you for the honor, Your Highness.’ The humble less-audible reply comes, the gentle wind of early hours of the day brushing Jihoon’s hair as he stands in the glorious yellow glow of sunlight, having the beautiful blue sky as the backdrop. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tucks his wavering tresses behind the curves of his helix.</p><p>‘What have you planned, Jihoon?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I suppose it is of importance that I give an overview of your schedule, but taking liberties in my hand, I have decided to keep the details of our visitations secret. Would you prefer that?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hiked his eyebrows at such a brazen move. ‘I don't see why not, Jihoon?’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the subject he discussed with Wonwoo comes to his mind. He hopes that is not the case.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fantastic! Please seat yourself on the horse.’ Jihoon guides as he boards his own and Jeonghan could not help but throw a glance of suspicion at the Minister. Looking around, he finds a decent number of guards following them. The issue is, he is much aware how a certain mass of them would abide by the words of a Royal, out of their interests for benefits, even if that is to defy the Government.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan feels thankful for the training he has taken. If it turns out that Jihoon has raised a sword against him, he would no qualms fighting the man off.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing the fort gates, Jeonghan monitors Jihoon’s back and when he assumes that the events are progressing rather peacefully, he gets quite alarmed by the Minister’s horse stopping in its track, out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is lonesome to travel forth all by myself.’ Jihoon remarks, matching pace with Jeonghan. ‘I hope I am not disrespecting-’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan cuts him off in the middle. ‘Not a problem, Jihoon.’</p><p> </p><p>The Minister smiles and his soft cheeks curve adorably. Jeonghan is torn between pinching them and getting intimidated by the intention that lies behind the enticing curve of lips.</p><p> </p><p>The roads they cut are deserted, and it is evident that they are not venturing into the populated centers of the city. Jeonghan was hoping to buy a small present for Hansol.</p><p> </p><p>‘How is Emperor Choi acting towards you?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was sure taken aback by the question, to the point the hold on the reins loosens a little.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ah, very well.’ He says in a clipped tone. Well, he is not lying. Seungcheol has been kind to him. He makes effort to interact with him, offered him food, and allowed him to rest.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am glad.’ Jihoon comments, looking at the clear shiny sky. He turns around and signals the guards to pause on their tracks, motioning not to follow them. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looks at him questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>‘They are not necessary, Your Highness. No one has the gall to touch what that is associated with the Emperor.’ And then Jihoon adds in a small voice. ‘And not when I am in your presence. They would have to get past me to you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Even when it is Choi Seungim?’ </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s eyes enlarged. ‘You-You are aware of his vile behavior?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘The travel escort gave me an insight, and the man himself proved her words.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It is quite embarrassing.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What is embarrassing?’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon clenches his jaws. ‘To see someone living in the shadows of His Majesty being disloyal to him.’</p><p> </p><p>Traveling a little further, Jeonghan sees where Jihoon has taken him to. It has to be one of the most aesthetically pleasing places Jeonghan has ever been to.</p><p> </p><p>The slopes of beautiful green grass fields, trees of many kinds, and gentle sounds of foliage rustling to the wave of wind felt like being stranded in a peaceful dream.</p><p> </p><p>And one could never miss the scent of moist from the nearby lake- at least that is what it is, according to his limited knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is there a water lake somewhere in here?’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon chuckled. ‘Were we not discussing Choi Seungim?’</p><p>Jeonghan’s cheeks redden. In his defense, the place is heaven on earth. It is very simple and pleasant, yet so wonderfully grand.</p><p> </p><p>‘We were.’ He sheepishly admits. ‘But I shall blame you for taking me to such a beautiful place. It is impossible to not be distracted by it.’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon ducks his head down as he proceeds to snicker. Jeonghan leaves him be, as he gets down from the horse, patting its flanks, and it responds with a swish of the tail.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon follows him as well, getting on his feet. ‘I used to come here, ever since.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiles at the bright sky. ‘No surprise there. I would too if I were you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You are right.’ Jihoon sighs contented. ‘And I am glad to fulfill my promise of showing you this place.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan very well remembers the incident. It was the time he landed on East and was escorted by the Minister and the Commander to the fort.</p><p> </p><p>‘No wonder you were insisting so much.’ He felt a little disappointed that Jihoon was not genuinely interested in showing him the place around.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do not misunderstand, Your Highness!’ Jihoon was quick to deny the claim. ‘You could say that the promise was an excuse to buy the Emperor’s permission.’ Jihoon sheepishly admits with eyes downcast.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are officially my favorite person from the East!’ Jeonghan chimed, grinning widely at the Minister who is blinking cluelessly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Then the cluelessness morphs into smugness.</p><p> </p><p>‘Choi Seungcheol would be badly offended if he hears this from His Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan snorts. ‘Not every building in this world gets to be your home.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Vague analogy.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Enough to propagate my thoughts.’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon hums, pointing at a far off distance. ‘There is a lake. We can get to see ducks, but mind you, they quack until you sport a headache.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It is not that bad.’ Jeonghan walks along with the Minister, the gravel and grass trampling under their feet. </p><p> </p><p>‘Do you hate the Emperor?’ Jihoon raises what must be the nagging question in the minds of Jeonghan's acquaintances. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wonders if this whole trip was an arrangement made to learn his heart. ‘And what difference would it make?’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pauses on the way.</p><p> </p><p>‘If you do not like him in the slightest, I shall convince Seungcheol to rethink his decision. He is a man difficult to change, but I am proud to say that I can work his mind to the way I want.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Is that not committing treachery?’ Jeonghan asked, perplexed. ‘You are to be loyal at all-cause, Jihoon.’</p><p> </p><p>The Minister smiles, ‘If none are happy, then why must I support the wedding.’</p><p> </p><p>‘The other day, the three of the Ministers persuaded me into accepting Hansol as my child, now I am being supported for whatever decision I am to make.’ Jeonghan narrows his eyes. ‘Do you Easterns love to play with my life?’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shook his head fervently. ‘That day, the man you spoke to, represented the Government of East. Now standing before you is Lee Jihoon, a confidant of Choi Seungcheol and the same man who persuaded him to marry you.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan exhales mildly, walking towards the water body. As Jihoon said, there are a couple of ducks in pale blue water, the movement of wind creating oval patterns on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>‘Jeonghan-’</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not detest him.' Jeonghan firmly announced, exhibiting a steely resolve against the tempting offer. 'I am lucky to meet someone like him, because who else is bold enough to blatantly support and authorize same-gender lovers?’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiles, eyes a tad fond. ‘True.’</p><p> </p><p>‘And then he was kind enough to let me sleep and eat, he shared his feelings for the boy he met in South...’</p><p> </p><p>‘I am surprised that he spoke to you about Minki.’ Jihoon said, surprised. ‘Only Commander Kim, Jeon Wonwoo, and I know about it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Choi Seungim knows.’ Jeonghan crisply supplied. ‘He presented a tempting offer to use his service to flee away from the place.’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon's cheerfulness diminished. ‘I doubted he was aware but...what was His Highness’ reply....perhaps, did you take up on that offer?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bitterly chuckled. ‘Would I be honoring your presence if I were to choose to elope? If I wanted to leave, by somehow, I will.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You have adjusted, Your Highness?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shrugged. ‘I am unsure Jihoon. Could it be the supportive Wonwoo who made me stay? Or the kind Mingyu? Or the very lovable Hansol?....and now that I converse with you, it could be you as someone for who I am staying for....’</p><p> </p><p>‘And not for the Emperor?’</p><p> </p><p>The instant answer in Jeonghan’s mind is, Yes, he would stay to be Seungcheol’s consort. It is not bad of a choice. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sighed dramatically at the lagging moment.</p><p> </p><p>‘Let us head this way, Your Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan followed Jihoon further.</p><p> </p><p>‘The Emperor was a loner.’ Jihoon began, in a mellow manner. ‘The boys of his age were courting young maidens, and some were already well ahead, but as a Crown Prince, he was struggling with his duties while simultaneously fighting his internal battle.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan reminisced his days of yearning for approval.</p><p> </p><p>‘The Queen mother was alive then, and Seungim and her did all they could do to prevent Seungcheol from ascending the throne. He at one point lost the will to fight. It was me and Commander Kim who persuaded him to fight for his place. He fought, but not for the throne.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan quipped his eyebrows. ‘Then?’</p><p> </p><p>‘He fought for justice. He began his work on eradicating the slavery system. It probably is the one issue of East that makes me less proud to identify myself as an Eastern. The citizens were very pleased with Seungcheol's attitude, and revolts were ready to break in all direction if Seungim were to receive the crown.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan whistled. ‘Seungcheol’s strategy was unbeatable.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It was not a strategy, it was out of his will and kindness to care for the subjects. His duty as well.’ Jihoon was close to getting offended.</p><p> </p><p>‘I did not mean it in such a manner.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I know...’</p><p> </p><p>Silence prolonged.</p><p> </p><p>‘The Queen mother died?’ Jeonghan asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shortly after the coronation.’ Jihoon said. ‘Seungim became oddly silent, but the citizens were loud enough for all the silence he maintained. They cried “<em>Leo</em>” as Seungcheol trudged past them in the streets.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiles a little. </p><p> </p><p><em>Leo</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lion</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This tattoo gave me away.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘This is my favorite part of the place.’ Jihoon points at what appears to be a long swing set tied to a tree, snapping Jeonghan out of his line of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>‘You play on this?!’ Jeonghan was irrevocably elated. ‘For all the grit you sport, this is far from what I think you would be interested in!’</p><p> </p><p>‘I like to astound people in such a way.’ Jihoon offers with a boyish grin. ‘Do you wish to sit on the swing, Your Highness?’</p><p> </p><p>‘With pleasure!’ Jeonghan said and ascended onto the seat, receiving help from the other. The set is too high.</p><p> </p><p>‘All set?’ Jihoon asks and when he receives a nod, Jeonghan gets pushed far high into the air.</p><p> </p><p>The excited scream that erupts from his mouth is foreign to even his ears. He cries and cries harder, as Jihoon applies much force into pushing and at one point, Jeonghan imagines himself being launched into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a high-pitched titter, Jeonghan signals at the Minister to stop pushing, and when he jumps off the seat, he tumbles into Jihoon’s arms and they both laugh holding each other.</p><p> </p><p>‘Was it enjoyable?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan managed to nod, still wheezing as an after effect. When it gets toned down, he motions Jihoon to climb up.</p><p> </p><p>‘Some other time, Your Highness.’ Jihoon declines, meaningfully.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Maybe, now is the time you promise me that you will come here with me again.’ Jihoon gets bashful, as he puts forth his motive.</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Jeonghan’s face resolved. ‘You will bring me here, again?’</p><p> </p><p>‘If that is your wish.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I promise, Jihoon. But you should also make me another promise.’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s full attention was on Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>‘I need a portrait and details about Minki.’</p><p> </p><p>The Minister looks questioningly at him until realization dawns.</p><p>‘You possibly can’t do that, Your Highness! The past is in the past! The Emperor has long forgotten him. Searching for him now would be futile.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan poses with stern eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘If you can’t make a promise, be ready to accept my request in the form of an order.’</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sighed for the umpteenth time that day.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hansol looks pleasantly surprised by his unannounced arrival, and the way his jaws split into an opulent grin sets off fireworks in Jeonghan’s heart. The younger boy aims to hug his legs, and Jeonghan is nothing but a pile of goo.</p><p> </p><p>‘It has been long since I saw you last.’ Hansol speaks, and Jeonghan skips the set boundaries by affectionately combing the younger’s curled locks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, dear Crown Prince.’ Jeonghan kneels before Hansol. ‘Perhaps, I can redeem myself with a small inexpensive but love-filled gift for you?’</p><p> </p><p>Hansol’s eyes brighten. ‘Really? That is very generous of you!’</p><p> </p><p>Nervousness sets in Jeonghan. What he purchased was not exceptional, and for a child of the Emperor, it must be insignificant. </p><p>Still, he wishes to go forward and give it to the young kid. If it seems not to meet Hansol’s taste, then maybe he could get him what he wishes in the future. He tries not to dwell on what it would be though.</p><p> </p><p>From the back, he fetches the said gift.</p><p> </p><p>‘My goodness!’ Hansol loses his composure, pressing the gift very close to his face.</p><p> </p><p>It is a snow globe. A young singing boy is inside, on a sloppy white mountain, dressed in light orange and cream attire. The doll boy has a palm laid on his chest and another high up in the air, to tacitly imply that the boy is lost in his vocal abilities.</p><p> </p><p>‘Does the Crown Prince likes it?’</p><p> </p><p>Hansol’s joyous eyes could fit to be a reply.</p><p> </p><p>‘I cannot stress enough how much I adore it! It would look ethereal against the sunlight. Thank you so much, Prince Yoon.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pleased, ruffles Hansol’s hair. For a moment, he doubted if he went overboard but the way the young boy stood unfazed, proved that he did not mind his gesture.</p><p> </p><p>‘I have bought...a token of appreciation for the Emperor as well.’ Jeonghan says timidly.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol’s eyes mildly enlarge, maybe in surprise. ‘For my father?’</p><p> </p><p>‘The Emperor is your father, am I right?’ Jeonghan tries his hand in humor.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol fervently nods, then looks down at his feet. Jeonghan for the first time, could not decipher what is going in through the boy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>‘You can hand over the gift to him, for me?’ Jeonghan makes a request. He deems it would be uncomfortable for either of them to donate or receive a gift at this point. He perceives that the Emperor and he are loosely adhering to the bond of two people who are forced to become amicable with one another.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol thinks for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>‘Will my father not be ecstatic to obtain from the Prince himself?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan does not know how to answer without giving away much.</p><p>‘It is, Crown Prince. But...I reckon the Emperor would be of accepting the gift much better if it were to come from you.’</p><p> </p><p>It makes no sense, even to himself.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is it so?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods. He just does not want to reveal to Hansol that he is shy-</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shy?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is he being bashful of approaching Seungcheol?</p><p> </p><p>‘Prince Yoon.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan snaps out of the stupor.</p><p> </p><p>‘I shall help you to deliver the token to my father, but I want you to be in his presence while I do so. You must observe his feelings while he receives the gift.’</p><p> </p><p>That is not so bad. Maybe Seungcheol would be less temperamental with Hansol in the vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course, Prince Hansol.’</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is absorbed in his work when the Prince of West consciously knocks on the office door.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan contemplates the whole idea whilst waiting for a response. When he is halfway persuading Hansol to give up and return to their respective wings, he hears a curt “Come in”.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol dashes inside without the grace of a royal member, his footsteps a grimace-triggering loud thuds against smooth floors of the office. Jeonghan has no qualms in entertaining that, but he hopes the Emperor won’t berate Hansol openly. He once remembers himself in such kind of a position, and it took him a day to snap out of the sadness.</p><p> </p><p>To his pleasant surprise, the reality turned out to be quite the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hansol!’ Seungcheol smiles widely at the sight of his son, and Jeonghan briefly muses that the whole of the universe’s stars is in Seungcheol’s eyes at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>‘Father! Prince Jeonghan wishes to hand over something to you!’ Hansol walks over to the study desk to plop onto Seungcheol’s lap, wedging the wrapped gift in between his small hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan munches on the edges of his lips in nervousness, wondering if the Emperor would be wise enough to identify the hidden message behind the gift.</p><p> </p><p> The thought struck him casually when he spotted the item in one of the many displays, and the shopkeeper was much surprised by his choice, due to the assumption that a royal would always purchase something extravagant.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is it so?’ Seungcheol softly asks, as he eyes Jeonghan which is very much uncharacteristic of him. Jeonghan is not even aware he is capable of it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, Father.’ Hansol nudges the man’s chest with an encased package. ‘You must honor Prince Yoon by opening it.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan muffled his laughter with the back of his hand. What honor is the Emperor is going to bestow on him? Hansol is too conventional for his age.</p><p> </p><p>‘I shall do so.’ Seungcheol met Jeonghan’s eyes from across with a crescent moon smile, and Jeonghan had to exhale a little with effort, as he felt something tighten his chest.</p><p> </p><p>After a mild rustle, Seungcheol places a solid hand-sized copper statue of a roaring lion, on the desk. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s hands get clammy, and Hansol seems to be much more pleased.</p><p> </p><p>As for the Emperor, he is stilled on his seat, gaze fixated on Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol chimes in unannounced. ‘Father, Prince Yoon gave me a snow globe!’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gingerly takes hold of the said item. The snowflakes withers and spreads as he gently shakes the object against the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>‘I personally feel mine is much more aesthetically pleasing than yours, Father.’ Hansol counts, and both of the adults in the room break out in uncontrollable laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tousles the young boy’s hair while taking his time to express his amusement, much like how Jeonghan did a few moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not agree, Hansol. Mine is better.’</p><p> </p><p>Hansol scrunches his nose. ‘It is a mere copper statue, Father.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pouts unconsciously but Seungcheol comes to his aid.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is a mere copper bar has been melted by the scorching heat of a fire to produce an artistic figure of a majestic lion.’ The Emperor states. ‘By yielding to the force of fire, the resultant statue manifests the struggle it went through.’</p><p> </p><p>Hansol tilts his head in confusion, and Jeonghan’s eyes enlarge at how easily Seungcheol interpreted his thoughts behind the gift. He merely was expecting a “Thank you” and see the idol stashed elsewhere. But to see that Seungcheol understanding him with much accuracy sends in a hot bolt of electricity through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>It is not the first time, to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>‘Prince Yoon means to conveniently say that he would become much stronger and idealistic with every hardship set his way.’ Seungcheol says, soulful orbs trained on Jeonghan, and he smiles only when Jeonghan nods in approval.</p><p> </p><p>‘But why is it a lion figure, Father?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s heart thuds in his chest like an unruly child. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why is it a lion figure, Your Highness? Is it because the animal represents His Majesty?" Jihoon asked with a hint of a smirk. </em></p><p>
  <em>The shopkeeper has maintained a safe distance from the two royal subjects, the guards surrounding them in all directions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan merely hummed, eyeing the golden copper idol of a roaring lion. It is not much similar to the tattoo he spotted on Seungcheol's wrist but it partially meets his expectations.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I told you how the Emperor asked me to open the door to my hearts for him." Jeonghan muses. "But the man failed to understand that my heart is no fort that one can reside in easily. The indignities and humiliation my past-self suffered had replaced the heart of blood and flesh with an unbreakable stone of my palm size. It is always heavy, further getting hardened as I stumble upon one misfortune following the another."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jihoon places a placating palm on his trapezius.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Being the one who advised him into pursuing me, I am sure you are well aware of how he found out about my preference in men."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Minister nods. "Yes, Your Highness. Although I was quite skeptical of his interpretation, I could not help but encourage him when he appeared to be much certain of what the poem implied."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan chuckles at that. "And today, I am to give him this. I want him to know that this Prince will emerge out victorious from all adversity, like the copper bar meeting the molten fire and-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lets his fingers caress the statue before looking at Jeonghan with a meaningful smile. The insinuation has been recognized and Jeonghan levels him a challenging look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-and to know that he must work to sculpt my desensitized heart with time and care if he wishes to win me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'I am assuming Prince Yoon here is growing fond of sculpting rock hard bars?' Seungcheol intimates discretely as they have an audience of a five-year-old boy. When met with a look of utter surprise and appreciation from Jeonghan, Seungcheol's lips bloom to an attractive victorious smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan scoffs, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he is impressed by Seungcheol's commitment to his country, the inclination to stabilize justice, acceptance of all forms of love, and decoding his words and gestures well, Jeonghan is simply not to be won over by a mere proposition quoting his responsibilities and commitment to East nations.</p><p> </p><p>Marrying him is one thing, and winning his heart is entirely a different feat.</p><p>Jeonghan supposes that it is not an easy feat at all.</p><p>'It is an unyielding craftwork, Your Majesty', He remarks with a hidden meaning.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘I was stumped the moment you presented the lion idol- both from the choice of gifting and the message it delivered.’ Seungcheol points during the time of their lunch.</p><p> </p><p>The weather has got incredibly intolerable and humid, forcing the fort dwellers to resort to fluid consistency food and a tray full of cold fruits. </p><p> </p><p>‘I did not expect His Majesty to interpret as though it wasn’t a difficult feat at all.’ Jeonghan exasperated, chowing down his food. ‘For all you know, I could have extended the token of appreciation with no hidden meaning behind.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiles meaningfully, and Jeonghan looks away, feeling the weird churn in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>‘If you had merely worked with delivering something that symbolizes my existence, you would have gone for choosing a portrait of a lion or a lion pendant.’ The Emperor said. ‘Your gift was oddly specific...also, it was like you spotted the art carving and found your answer to my proposal.’</p><p> </p><p>It took Jeonghan more than ten seconds to realize he had forgotten to swallow the food. He takes few sips of water to prevent himself from choking.</p><p> </p><p>‘How come you are so expertise in reading between the lines?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shrugged. ‘What is arduous to understand?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had no answer for that. He is someone who finds it difficult to realize what he yearns for.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am unaware.’ Jeonghan says. ‘Also, would you mind walking with me to the outskirts of the garden?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol blinks. ‘It is pleasantly surprising to witness Prince Yoon Jeonghan making an effort to socialize with his future husband.’</p><p> </p><p>The warmth that crawls his neck at the mention of the title is such a nuisance.</p><p> </p><p>‘Does His Majesty expect to maintain a formal uncommunicative bond with me in my forthcoming days of serving as your consort?’ Jeonghan raised his bait. </p><p> </p><p>‘I shall never allow that!’ Seungcheol’s widened eyes in disapproval is such a sight to behold. ‘How am I supposed to look for my consort if he is miles away from my touch?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan chuckled a little, eyes swarming with mirth like a million stars hung above in the sky. ‘Of course, who is going to accompany you in hours of correcting documents and eat food from the same table like yours.’ He stated, rhetorically. ‘Although, to see that a war has placed a whole of your brigade’s lives on the line to impart your principles and capture a Prince is a little-‘</p><p> </p><p>‘Ridiculous?’</p><p> </p><p>‘No, unfair to your militants.’ Jeonghan said, hoping it did not offend Seungcheol. That was not his intention, either.</p><p> </p><p>‘My late Father, His Highness Choi In Sung had given me treasurable words of wisdom a few months before he passed.’ Seungcheol recounts. ‘That if you seek out something unnecessary, you must not claim it even if it costs you merely a speck. But if what you pursue is something very essential, then there is no harm in crossing the world for it.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan leaned back from the plate of food. ‘So, I am important?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiles gently. ‘I am surprised that you have not received the message, yet.’</p><p> </p><p>Despite the galloping jerk of his heart, Jeonghan puts up an unfazed facade. He clears his throat to wade away the bolt of tension.</p><p> </p><p>‘About the visit to the garden, would you mind accompanying me? I wouldn’t want to impose on you.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘What is there to impose? I won’t deny invitation from a man as fanciable as you are.’ Seungcheol’s euphonious voice plays with his heartstrings, skillfully.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan touches his lips with the towels, sipping some more water to conceal the descending color on his cheeks.</p><p>‘Is this is how you woo someone, My Lord?’ </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol holds his gaze confidently. ‘I am not speaking an untruth. So it is fine.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hook. Line. Sink.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan does not have it in him to come up with a reply. His mind is busy reeling from what was told to him, and he is ruffled by the brazen approach of Seungcheol; unsure if he would lose too quickly peering at the clear cut orbs of the Emperor.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you alright?’ Seungcheol’s eyes are on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>‘Certainly! Thinking of what we could do together at the garden.’ Jeonghan's voice reaches a squeaky note.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am open for suggestions.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan instigates his internal brainstorm to find activities he can entertain Seungcheol with. He specifically thinks of what he is good at. He must exhibit something to prove his worth before the eyes of the Emperor who got him good.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan then recalls his day with Hansol.</p><p> </p><p>‘You would love what I suggest, My Lord.’ Jeonghan beams.</p><p><br/>Seungcheol gives a cursory glance before nodding to the opinion with a small smile.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gets back his approval, much to Jeonghan’s displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>‘How is racing to a target is romantic, from your perception?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shrugs. ‘The call for War at West nations’ gate you gave was not romantic either.’</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor looks defeated. ‘It was mandatory. I would not have you here if not for the blood that had to be shed. Now is not the same.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan placates the peeved Emperor with a pursuing smile. ‘It is not that bad as you think to be, My Lord. The surplus adrenaline and thrill from running will make the experience memorable.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I want to hold this day in my memory, from basking in the sweetness of your gestures.’ Seungcheol exhales, sarcasm prominent in his speech.</p><p> </p><p>It is quite unbelievable to witness the man sporting such kind of expressions.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is not sweet by running with me?’ Jeonghan questions, rather arrogantly.</p><p> </p><p>‘I can make it sweeter.’ Seungcheol appeals.</p><p> </p><p>‘Go on.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Instead of racing to a target, I could catch the Prince instead?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan finds the idea not so mediocre.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why am I to be the target when you can be one?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Hansol waxed lyrical about your agility, and the pace you ran at. I am sure which is why you have opted to compete me in that.’ Seungcheol breaks it with a serene smile, and Jeonghan clicks his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is inequitable to compare my stamina with Hansol’s. Besides, I am not undefeated in sprinting.’ </p><p>He lies. No trainer in the West had beat him to reach the target.</p><p> </p><p>‘But that proves why this game plan is perfect. I’m about to attain a moving target, in fact, a fast-moving one. An upgrade from what you engaged with Hansol.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan surged forward. ‘Which is why I am certain you would make an excellent target.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smirked. ‘I prefer chasing more.’</p><p> </p><p>The way he drawled the last part had Jeonghan flustered from deep within. Finding Seungcheol’s coaxing pitch dark orbs, unbearable, he resorts to grunting an approval, turning his back to start ahead.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is ten feet distance enough?’ Jeonghan shouts from afar.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is it enough for you?’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This insufferable-</em>
</p><p>‘It is!’ </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan watches Seungcheol immobilized in the gardens amongst flowers of varied colors pressed to his sides, and in the sunshine of the evening sky, he looks like a man he wouldn’t mind getting engulfed in a hug with.</p><p> </p><p>When the Emperor makes a small twitch of a movement, Jeonghan starts running, and when he turns to look back, the man is still rooted to the ground while pointing a finger at him as he cackles at the clownery.</p><p>‘You were fooled, weren’t you?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s jaw tightens. ‘Yes! I was fooled into believing that you are a mature person!’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes widen in mortification, a simper still adorning his full lips. ‘Better take that back or suffer the repercussions!’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan giggles at the challenge, uncharacteristically. ‘What if I don’t yield?!’ He said as he picked his pace to trot backward.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, I will make you yield.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn’t wait for Seungcheol to start the chase. Eyes closed, he bolts off into the space of the desolate garden, the pull of adrenaline slapping awake every cell in his system.</p><p> </p><p>The crunch of dried leaves and dirt follows him from afar, betokening that Seungcheol has started to come after him. He is keen on not losing to the Emperor. </p><p> </p><p>It is not that Jeonghan is trying to stand better against Seungcheol. For once, he wanted to exhibit his talent. Gone are the days he resented being captured by the Emperor. He is not a Prince of West anymore. Jeonghan is a man yearning for liberty, and he must admit that he is much happier now.</p><p> </p><p>He has been allowed to actively take part in administration work beside Seungcheol, have trustable companions, a mentor to hone his war skills, and a wonderful Crown Prince to make his heart feel afloat.</p><p> </p><p>Important of all.</p><p> </p><p><em>Seungcheol</em>.</p><p>Jeonghan's heart whispers and he swivels his neck to catch sight of the said man, taking huge steps to meet his speed.</p><p> </p><p>That is not happening. </p><p> </p><p>It is a marriage of convenience, more than anything and the prized reward for allying is liberty. The flavor of freedom is addicting. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan runs much faster with renowned vigor. He shall not lose to Choi Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>His thighs burn from exertion and his chest heaves for more air. </p><p>Rounding down the bounds of the garden, Jeonghan takes a turn to run along the perimeter, the overgrown grasses kissing his ankles.</p><p> </p><p>‘Jeonghan...’ </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s distant breathless call ignites the motivation to get away, his unbound hair flying in all directions from the impact of countering the gust of wind.</p><p> </p><p>He looks back once again, and for a second, he loses focus of his mission in hand because of the sight that greets him. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is grinning hard, panting lowly as his raven silky hair gets tousled. The sunshine paints him in a wonderful glow and he hops high in hair with every footing of his. His excited demeanor is as glorious as his empowered gait in the courtroom.</p><p> </p><p>The brush of thoughts trifles with his mind, and he briskly moves away once when he snaps out of his stupor.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Jeonghan was feeling a little relieved, a hand comes to tug at the back of his shirt, pulling him backward.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan fights the force that impedes him but a wrong footing against a stone on the ground aids his downfall, as he gives himself to the weight of the pull.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain shoots up his ankle but when Seungcheol’s face comes to view, the panic and shock resolve to a mellow feel, as though his head is clogged with soft cotton. In a moment, he finds himself restricted by the two firm hands, and the whole form of Choi Seungcheol straddling him to render him immobilized flat on the ground. It is difficult to breathe with his hands folded and pressed down on his own chest. But somehow Jeonghan feels that it is not the only cause of the adversity.</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor’s huge eyes are peering down at Jeonghan, calculative, as though Jeonghan would escape if any chance given. The excruciating glide of a sole drop of sweat down Seungcheol’s temple catches his attention, and of course, the plump lips parted to facilitate breathing looks much tantalizing up close.</p><p> </p><p>One of them has to break the prolonging silence.</p><p> </p><p>‘Take back what you said.’ Seungcheol grunts lowly, and Jeonghan faces a hard time wrapping his head around what was told to him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Huh?’ </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckles mildly. ‘Do you get lost in thoughts often? I was referring to you calling me immature before the start of the race.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s mind abruptly clears. </p><p> </p><p>‘I uh-well..’ He never had an issue articulating until today. ‘Yes, Your Majesty. I take back my words.’</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor stares at him, an unreadable expression flashing across before Jeonghan could catch hold of what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Emerging victorious, Seungcheol glides off him with ease and extends his hand to help Jeonghan up, a parallel of Seungcheol extending his hand out for help at the Ilsan city port.</p><p> </p><p> For once, without protesting, Jeonghan allows himself with kindness but as soon as he presses weight on his ankle, the stabbing jolt of pain makes him lose balance and have his knees buckled down. </p><p> </p><p>‘What in the world, Jeonghan, are you injured? Yes, you are. I cannot believe we have braved through such a session with engagement ceremony upon us!’ Seungcheol stresses over the limit.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan cants his head with fiery hot rage. </p><p> </p><p>‘I will make sure to get engaged to you and pull the polite Prince charade before your guests, Your Majesty! My limitations in health won’t hinder the oh-so-carefully planned political staging of yours!’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sure gets taken aback by the explosive remark.</p><p>‘I did not intend to mean it that way. Of course, your health comes first, Jeonghan.’ The Emperor tries to justify his statement. ‘I was worried that you would find it difficult to complete the customs of the ceremony. It is quite arduous to perform Eastern formalities.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rubs the reddening area of his ankle, annoyed by whatever that is being said to him.</p><p>‘Again, I will go through hell if that is what it takes to participate in the ceremony.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Nonsense, you are more important than the ceremony is!’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan finds his anger receding at a miraculous speed. But he pretends not to be in the best of his mood, just yet. When he looks up, however, the remaining of the resolve comes crumbling down because of the worrisome gaze that is fixed on him- Seungcheol's face a mix of desperation and imploring nature.</p><p> </p><p>‘I shall leave to my chamber, Your Highness.’ He staggers up to his feet but just as he expected, the injured ankle gives away. </p><p>But Seungcheol’s arm comes around his waist to support him, managing his weight with one arm, easily. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Jeonghan gets carried in bridal style.'</p><p> </p><p>‘Your Majesty! Put me down! I can walk!’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan swerves his neck to find if anyone else is there to spectate this indecency but Seungcheol seems less fretted, smiling like a serene moonlight at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘If you have forgotten, I am the Emperor.’</p><p> </p><p>‘So?’ Jeonghan awkwardly hooks his hands around Seungcheol’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am free to do whatever I wish.’ Seungcheol says with a tone of finality, stepping forward while carrying Jeonghan in his arms. ‘Like picking up my future husband to his chamber.’</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the walk, Jeonghan had his eyes averted from Seungcheol, because he is sure he is inches away from falling into the pitiless hole of something that shall not be named.</p><hr/><p>‘My, My, This has to be the strangest courting ritual I have ever come across.’ Wonwoo mumbles to himself indignantly as he applies salve over Jeonghan's swollen ankle. </p><p>The physician had deemed the strain curable with a week, and that the medication prescribed would do wonders with healing if were he to take ample rest.</p><p>‘My whole life is bizarre.’ Jeonghan supplies with a marked amusement, trying the best of his ability not to wince every time Wonwoo touches his swollen ankle. </p><p>Wonwoo levels him a glare. ‘This is not something to jest about, Your Highness. The ceremony is two days away.’</p><p>Jeonghan frowns, reminded of the similar sort of response from Seungcheol. ‘In what way would it be an inconvenience? I might stagger on my steps, but I can lean on you for support, can’t I?’</p><p>Wonwoo opens his mouth to explain further but a curt knock on the chamber’s door interrupts him. Sharing a look, Wonwoo moves forward to address the visitor, and Jeonghan lowly wonders if it is Seungcheol at the door to have breakfast with him. Subtly, he adjusts his clothes and hair to present himself better. </p><p>Wonwoo seems to be engaged in rather a heated discussion with someone at the door. Perturbed, Jeonghan ambles his way to the entrance by limping cautiously, clutching on to every support he passes by.</p><p>Arriving, he spots few or more guards at the entrance.<br/>‘Greetings Your Highness, the Nobles have ordered to acquire you as a potential suspect.’</p><p>Jeonghan blanches at that. Him? A suspect? <br/>‘What is that supposed to mean? Am I to be arrested? Why?’</p><p>He glances at Wonwoo who is pulling General Kim aside to the farthest corner of the corridor, jaws set firm.</p><p>‘For the act of attempting to reveal military secrets to the West nations. I am prohibited from explaining further, Your Highness.’ The guard says, not meeting his eyes. ‘Please accept the protocol.’</p><p>Jeonghan sees a pair of shackles in the guard’s hands, which was polished as "protocol."</p><p>A bitter chuckle escapes his mouth. He wants to laugh like a maniac but he numbly extends out his wrists to go through the formalities.<br/>The situation is too shocking and painful that he cannot wrap his mind around the accusation. Several guards stand by his sides to escort him to the destined place and when he staggers a little, a guard reaches out his hand for help.</p><p>Jeonghan denies it politely. ‘If there is no need to hurry to wherever we are supposed to go, I expect approval to move at snail pace.’<br/>The guard’s eyes are gratuitously downcast. </p><p>‘Please Your Highness, do not assume we are cruel.’<br/>It completely is out of line to interact with a royal in such a manner but Jeonghan has never bothered himself with such norms. He, in fact, smiles at the guard tenderly despite his adversity.</p><p>‘We shall proceed.’ He softly says.</p><p>As they began to trudge through the long corridors, Wonwoo shouts his disapproval from afar, stopping them on the tracks.</p><p>‘No! You cannot. The Nobles are not eligible to issue an order without the sanction from His Majesty. I shall see to what irked this confusion in the court. Meanwhile, I need the indictment on Prince Yoon to be put on hold.' Wonwoo reasons firmly, a little severely as well.</p><p>‘Wait-’ Mingyu tries to hold back Wonwoo with a concerned gaze, but the other shrugs it away with dismissal, eyes slit with anger.</p><p>‘Guards! Unshackle the Prince!’</p><p>The guard who spoke to Jeonghan bows his head low to Wonwoo. ‘Apologies Respected Jeon. We are to follow the order.’</p><p>‘The Emperor's fury is not to be contested with. You cannot remand an innocent!’ Wonwoo is furious, for the lack of a better word. ‘Let him be free!’</p><p>Mingyu tries to placate Wonwoo. ‘Wonwoo, please-’</p><p>‘I am not talking to you, General Kim.’ Wonwoo seethes, exploding with anger that Jeonghan couldn’t help but forget his predicament and watch the scene unfold with mouth gaping.</p><p>Mingyu uncharacteristically cowers and steps away, and Jeonghan immediately feels bad for him. He is used to the General’s bright side.</p><p>‘Wonwoo.’ Jeonghan offers a serene look. ‘I can handle this.’</p><p>Wonwoo looks like he wants to protest but Jeonghan shuts him up with one word he is too good at using.<br/>‘It’s an order.’</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan is vaguely reminded of his time when he was detained by his father for involving in a brawl with one of his many cousins. It began as something friendly until it was not. </p><p> </p><p>His father had chosen to not interrogate him, instead, he reprimanded him outright for indulging himself in a filthy behavior. He was not given the right to speak for himself before he was wrongly accused of taunting his cousin with unkind words when it was the other way round.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looks around to observe the room he is in.</p><p> </p><p> It has a layout similar to that of a bed-chamber but much compact in size. Jeonghan feels like he would prefer this much to where he is residing.</p><p> </p><p>He glances down at the shackles that are holding his wrists bound.</p><p>
  <em>Revealing military secrets to his nations. This indirectly implies that he has been planning out an attack at the capital city, and the Emperor himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Betrayal at its finest.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol must have been convinced that Jeonghan is a traitor.</p><p>It is easy to believe so, given their history. Their relationship bloomed in the war field, nothing about it is pleasant and beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>What so if Seungcheol deems him as a traitor. Jeonghan is not at fault. He never wrote to anyone ever since he reached the East nations. It would be doltish of Seungcheol to assume him as the perpetrator.</p><p> </p><p>But his heart tugs weakly in pain.</p><p> </p><p>He does not deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>Not after what he has been put through.</p><p> </p><p>Not after what he has been convincing himself the whole time with.</p><p> </p><p>Not after he ridiculously has grown to like the one man who </p><p>appeared to him like a light at the end of the tunnel-</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes widen in realization and it blurs at an alarming rate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, that can’t be.</p><p> </p><p>It is absolutely a bad time to confront his feelings but the circumstance is pushing him to face the mess his pit of mind had created.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that being at the receiving end of Seungcheol’s castigation, much worse, indifference frightens him.</p><p> </p><p>A drop of tear slides down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is a ruthless selfish Emperor who killed a mass and captured a Prince for his good. But he stood up for what is fair and established his principles with firm hands only after he was mercilessly humiliated by Jeonghan’s father. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could not make up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>But his heart easily leans in the Emperor’s favor.</p><p> </p><p>The image of the man smiling at him is painted at the back of his lids, and Jeonghan cannot believe that he has been growing fond of the man when the Emperor gave him a life a blend of sadness and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>The loathing he had for him had morphed into something delicate and destructive in the short span he spent with him, and now what?</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan once again looks down at the shackles.</p><p>Seungcheol thinks he is a traitor.</p><p> </p><p>There is no way he could prove himself innocent. He can find evidence to protect something he did but he cannot prove that he did not do something. It is a little challenging to achieve so.</p><p>Appears like he is fated to be a prisoner of some kind.</p><p> </p><p>Then imprisoned by his father.</p><p>Now imprisoned by the one person who promised him freedom.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the interrogation room opens with thunder that gets Jeonghan startled. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol enters with an icy aura, too intimidating to approach, and Jeonghan automatically flinches when those sharp eyes land on him. </p><p> </p><p>Anger flourishes through him.</p><p> </p><p>Anger from being falsely accused.</p><p> </p><p>Anger from being falsely accused by the person whom he has grown to like.</p><p> </p><p>His train of thoughts gets severed when Seungcheol roars.</p><p> </p><p>‘UNSHACKLE HIM, NOW!’</p><p> </p><p>The guards enter in a hurry, meddling with the metal chains of his shackles that it clanks unpleasantly in the air. The whole time, Jeonghan couldn’t take his eyes from the Emperor, who too has his gaze fixated on him with an unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>When the guards leave with their heads lowered, Seungcheol shuts the door behind them with a thud, proceeding to sit before Jeonghan with an icy aura, stiffly, hands folded atop his knees.</p><p> </p><p>‘Not going to interrogate me, Your Majesty?’ Jeonghan spits sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>‘Not when I know you are innocent.’</p><p> </p><p>Relief unleashes within himself.</p><p> </p><p>‘Being invited to the interrogation room speaks otherwise, My Lord.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s stiff demeanor drops, a look of concern taking over him. ‘I am aware of the unfairness.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rubs his wrists, heart numb from the overflow of feelings. </p><p>He can’t even stay enraged by the Emperor’s action. Such is the influence he has on Jeonghan.</p><p>Foolish Yoon Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>‘I did not do it.’ Jeonghan says.</p><p> </p><p>‘You don't have to say that.’ Seungcheol’s deep orbs linger unwavering on him, his voice taking a turn to the pleading tone. </p><p> </p><p>Silence follows.</p><p> </p><p>‘If you have something in your mind, please do not hesitate to say it out, My Lord. I can bear it.’ He supplies with a crooked smile. ‘There is nothing too bad in this world I cannot handle it.’</p><p> </p><p>The rigidness in Seungcheol’s face morphed into something indecipherable.</p><p>Jeonghan can’t read him.</p><p> </p><p>But somewhere, deep inside he knows Seungcheol is feeling remorseful for him.</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor raises from his seat and kneels beside Jeonghan’s feet to settle comfortably on the cold hard floor. Bewildered, Jeonghan tries to stand up but Seungcheol presses his knees gently down, before picking up his injured ankle ever softly, and laying the barefoot on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>When a thumb traces the swollen flesh, Jeonghan flinches in pain, and Seungcheol is quick to retract his hand with apology ready on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did Wonwoo send for a physician to check your injury?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, chewing his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>‘His Majesty should not dishonor himself by having my foot on your lap.’ He pursues Seungcheol. ‘Please take a seat in front of me, My Lord.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol ignores him as he smoothly caresses his toes.</p><p>‘I shall never let you suffer, Jeonghan.’ The Emperor states, eyes brimming with conviction and promise. ‘You shall never get accustomed to inequitable treatment.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s heart inflates, overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then why am I to be detained for something I did not do, My Lord? I never wrote to anyone ever since I arrived here!’ Jeonghan's speech was incensed, rightfully so.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s answer comes in the form of a name.</p><p>‘Choi Seungim.’ He grits out. ‘He framed you.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan is not surprised by the involved person but he is unaware in what way he could be of an inconvenience to the man. </p><p>‘He spoke kindly to me. He empathized with my situation.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Jeonghan, he needs you to be moved. He wants you away so that this matrimonial union will not happen. He will do everything in his power to sabotage my life.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrow in the middle to express his exasperation.</p><p>‘Then why has His Majesty is still granting him mercy?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Imperial politics do not work that way.’ Seungcheol says. ‘The Nobles of my court have the right to question my integrity. They expect me to proceed with the case, showing no hints of bias. And if I somehow manage to hang my dear brother to death, the Governors of nations under my rule will revolt, seeking for justice.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods, defeated. </p><p>‘You must have no evidence to prove my innocence...or prove that your brother is a vile man.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol oddly smiles. ‘Seungim contrived this framing to disturb our marriage, and I am planning to incriminate him for something he did not do.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan leaned forward in interest. ‘But being honest to the court is an indispensable part of an Emperor’s life, is it not?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol encloses Jeonghan’s foot with his palm. The touch is warm and delicate. ‘Let the ill fate befall me for neglecting the path of honesty.’ </p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head vehemently. ‘And I shall extend my hard-earned blessings to redeem you.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol displays a smile that showcases his dimples, and Jeonghan’s heart quite literally stutters in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Casting one meaningful look, the Emperor lowers his head to kiss the foot in his hold, evoking a surprised gasp from Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>‘I will arrive with good news, Jeonghan.’</p><p> </p><p>The Prince was caught in his stupor from the convincing promise to properly send off the elder.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was on the verge of drifting to sleep when the sound of the door opening ruffles him. </p><p> </p><p>Alarmed, he blinks repeatedly to adjust his eyes to the darkness, and a wave of relief washes over him when he spots a familiar figure.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wonwoo.’</p><p>Wonwoo stands at the entrance with low spirits. ‘Your Highness.’</p><p>The chirpiness in his voice has reduced tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is it not a little too late?’</p><p>Wonwoo shuffles near the foot of his bed, the familiar clank of the metal bowl containing salve announces his purpose of visit.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wonwoo...’</p><p> </p><p>The helper sighs. ‘Allow me, Your Highness.’ He says, gently hiking Jeonghan's robes to apply the medicine. As soon as nimble finger pads roll over the ankle, Jeonghan gets immediately reminded of the kiss he received there from the Emperor. Just like every other time, his heart leaps with happiness and he gets giddy all over.</p><p> </p><p>He deems now is not the time to gush about it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you well, Wonwoo?’</p><p>A bitter chuckle was heard. ‘Should I not be the one asking that?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I wouldn’t be capable of questioning you that if I am not well.’</p><p>Despite the lack of light, Jeonghan can very clearly outline the confusion drawn on Wonwoo’s face.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are in remand, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan nods.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are held as a prisoner.’ Wonwoo stresses his point.</p><p> </p><p>‘And the Emperor has promised me that he would fight to prove my innocence.’ Jeonghan says as he crosses boundaries to affectionately ruffle Wonwoo’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did he?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘The Wonwoo I remember is incapable of doubting his Emperor. When I loathed Seungcheol, he chastised me with crisp words.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo grows defensive at that remark.</p><p>‘I didn’t chastise you, I was merely heightening the admirable traits the Emperor possesses.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan chuckles. ‘That is not what I am trying to say. I am highlighting the trust you have placed upon the Emperor.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I would never stray away from that, Your Highness.’ Wonwoo clarifies with eyes downcast. ‘Honored by having your company, I have grown to act a little protective over you.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s chest fills with warmth. </p><p>‘I appreciate the kindness, Wonwoo. You truly are a great friend.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo smiles, nodding a little.</p><p> </p><p>‘Have you resolved the argument with General Kim?’ Jeonghan inquires.</p><p>Wonwoo shrugs. ‘The fault is not his, I realized.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded in approval. ‘I was worried.’</p><p> </p><p>‘There is nothing to worry, Your Highness. Our disagreements don’t long for last.’ Wonwoo speaks with a serene smile, lost in thoughts. ‘We cannot bring ourselves to stay displeased with one another.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan reciprocates the sentiment. ‘It is incredibly rare to construct a team you could be with Mingyu. I heard from the General mention that you do not serve the nation as a militant anymore.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hums. ‘It was Emperor’s order.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows it is rude of him to pry into details but he wishes to have his curiosity satiated.</p><p>‘It was unwise of him to issue that order.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looked at him, eyes brimmed with surprise. </p><p>‘Do you deem so? You were the first one to say so, Your Highness. What I am trying to say is that our level of understanding might interfere with our work in the field.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could not figure what is so improper about engaging with someone professionally with an established personal connection.</p><p>‘Emperor Choi and Minister Lee Jihoon are good friends when stepping away from their duties. Why is Seungcheol being hypocritical?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo splutters, as he settles the metal bowl of salve away.</p><p>‘That is an unfair comparison, Your Highness. Mingyu is not just a comrade of mine.’</p><p> </p><p>‘But-’</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blinks rapidly, clutching Wonwoo’s shoulders. The helper looks like a prey under his intense gaze, not foreseeing such an extreme reaction from Jeonghan.</p><p>‘What should I make of the vague “not just a comrade of mine”?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo tilts his head. ‘Is His Highness unaware that General Kim and I are married?’</p><p> </p><p>A metaphoric nail gets hammered on Jeonghan’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan numbly shakes his head, gawping.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo audaciously chuckles, his nose wrinkling to form an adorable scrunch. It doesn’t seem to be brazen anymore.</p><p>‘I was under the assumption that you would have known everyone’s association, by now.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan glowers at him. ‘Well, someone had to inform this foreigner, for I am a mere human, not a clairvoyant.’</p><p> </p><p>Stabilizing himself, Wonwoo bows shallowly. ‘Apologies for my impudence, Your Highness. Yes, Mingyu and I are married to each other. Ours was the Empire’s first legal homosexual wedding. I shall proudly state that the feelings, struggles and...yearning we felt for each other what catalyzed the great movement of the nation.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan feels immensely jubilant and proud.</p><p>‘That is...That is such a wonderful thing, Jeon Wonwoo.’ He could coherently express his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>The fondness he felt for Seungcheol now multiplied tenfold. </p><p> </p><p>To see that the Emperor worked not for his interest but for love that is the same for all evoked a profound sense of reverence for him.</p><p> </p><p>‘The Emperor adjudged we would not be able to focus on our works if we are near to each other. It did sound fair, considering how much of injuries I had to endure due to my carelessness from ogling at the General.’ Wonwoo’s color on cheeks grew rapidly, as he says.</p><p> </p><p>‘Which is why you took charge of being the palace security and as my helper?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, Your Highness.’ Wonwoo replies. ‘The Emperor was concerned about your safety and none stood up to be a better option than I was. But I still am unable to believe that Choi Seungim got the better of you.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could not share the same sentiment. He is overjoyed by Seungcheol’s promise and Wonwoo’s revelation that he is far from the pain of being falsely accused.</p><p> </p><p>‘I wish I was granted freedom to get back at Choi Seungim.’ Jeonghan recounted, the thirst for unleashing his devious side expanding. ‘Taking revenge would paint me as a petty, but I am good at veneering the act as some sort of coincidence.’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo amusedly chuckled. ‘Minister Lee Jihoon, on the other hand, was ready to slaughter his brother in law.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan winced. ‘Is it not difficult for him, even in the slightest?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Do not let him hear you say that, Your Highness. On my way, I met with him and he was grumbling like an angered feline. I heard from Mingyu that he was vehemently disapproving of you getting detained.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiled, remembering the day he went out with Jihoon.</p><p>‘Minister Lee is a kind man.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Correction, Your Highness. He is only kind to you.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laughed loudly, much to Wonwoo’s bemusement.</p><hr/><p>It was not surprising to Jeongham that was declared innocent. He at least expected to challenge the honorable Nobles and defend himself but Seungcheol left him with nothing to work on.</p><p>‘Your Highness! The Emperor proved your integrity and you are vindicated from the charges!’<br/>More than the news, what surprised him the most was Minister Boo Seungkwan was standing at the entrance of the interrogation room, announcing it. </p><p>‘Ah well, is it so?’</p><p>The Minister appears to be too energetic. <br/>‘Yes, Your Highness! I foresaw His Majesty diplomatically handle the situation by submitting evidence but nobody saw what was coming Choi Seungim’s way. I do believe that it is what Choi Seungim deserved.’</p><p>Jeonghan frowns, part excited. ‘What transpired in the courtroom?’</p><p>‘Choi Seungim was declared having unstable health, and no coherency to deliberate a charge.’</p><p>That is completely unbelievable!</p><p>‘How so?! Seungim spoke and acted coherently, there was no apparent sign of such illness!’</p><p>Seungkwan grins savagely. ‘One shall never underestimate His Majesty. Choi Seungim has been taking regular medication for the case of nervous problems. His hands began to tremble from instability a few years ago when he consumed too much alcohol.’ </p><p>Seungkwan elaborates with interest. ‘And the Emperor had the physician declare that such symptoms, despite the medicine intake could prolong to become an incurable illness.’</p><p>Jeonghan tilted his head. ‘But how did that redeem me?’</p><p>‘A person with an illness of such nature cannot testify in court!’ Seungkwan says, as though Jeonghan is stupid to not be aware of the concept.</p><p>‘What about the evidence? I am sure that has been a hindrance.’</p><p>Seungkwan sports a look of disbelief. ‘I am almost convinced that you wish to suffer in prison.’</p><p>Jeonghan scowls, impatient. ‘Please explain.’</p><p>‘Well, the letter consisting of military secrets, it had your signature. But it must receive the royal seal to be dispatched to the recipient. Apparently, His Highness was not granted one by the Emperor, but the letter that supposedly left your desk had a royal seal.’ </p><p>Seungkwan says as Jeonghan continues to gape at him.</p><p> ‘Since Seungim told the court that he acquired the letter from the mail officer, the Nobles quite easily caught on to the illogical connection. The mail officer was arrested in the name of treachery. Seungim’s involvement in the forgery was regarded as an act out of instability.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, absorbing the information. ‘I am sure that the letter evidence was more than enough to prove my innocence and declare Seungim a framer.’</p><p>Seungkwan tuts. ‘The penalty for the royals residing in the fort is lenient, Your Highness. Since his official records were clean, he could have very well pleaded for mercy which the Nobles would insist the Emperor to grant, on the grounds of maintaining the Royal family's dignity. </p><p>‘Now Seungim is not even arrested.’</p><p>‘But, now he has been assigned to take treatments in the facility built outside of the city.’ Seungkwan clarifies. </p><p>Jeonghan exhales loudly, scrubbing his face.</p><p>‘He could retaliate with freedom, now that he is away from the eyes of His Majesty.’</p><p>‘Minister Lee Jihoon and Minister Xu Minghao have devised a plan to kill Seungim discreetly in the facility.’ Seungkwan bluntly states. </p><p>Jeonghan’s heart tugs in shock, remembering Seungim’s wife.<br/>‘He has a family, does he not?’</p><p>Seungkwan gets uncharacteristically tight-lipped about that. <br/>‘They never had a child together. Seungim’s wife did appear to be devastated by the turn of events but everything was done for the greater good.’</p><p>Jeonghan, as much as he is relieved by the turn of events, he could not entirely be at peace, knowing how a soul is suffering from it.<br/>‘Can the Emperor not grant him mercy? For the sake of suffering woman?’</p><p>Seungkwan shook his head with finality.<br/>‘Of course not, the East nations and the city of Ilsan never grants mercy to the traitor. And they most certainly do not let the traitor live after troubling the Emperor’s most precious consort.’</p><p>Jeonghan remained unconvinced, despite the flattering words.<br/>‘Where can I see Minister Lee Jihoon?’</p><hr/><p>‘Your Highness.’ Jihoon acknowledges his presence, solemnly but the crease of his eyes indicate that he is pleased by the Prince’s presence.</p><p>‘Do not exterminate your brother in law.’ Jeonghan dives straight to the point. ‘If not for the merciful heart, try considering for the sake of your sister.’</p><p>'The empty spacious corridor is a risky place to discuss sensitive matters like this.' Jihoon takes hold of Jeonghan’s wrist. ‘This way, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan gets dragged to a chamber nearby which is entirely occupied by beautiful artworks, illuminated by few scattered candlesticks.<br/>But Jihoon’s sullen face redirects his attention towards him.<br/>‘Minister Lee...’</p><p>‘Choi Seungim is a moron, a vile monster!’ Jihoon grits out. ‘He is an inconvenience to everyone in this fort! You could have been imprisoned for the rest of your life, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan gets why Jihoon grew incredulous of his demand.</p><p>Jeonghan should despise Choi Seungim.</p><p>But he wishes not to punish him severely.</p><p>‘Penalty must possess the nature of correcting faults in someone, not eradicating their whole existence.’ Jeonghan states. ‘And what would become of your sister after his execution?’</p><p>Jihoon instantly gets exasperated.<br/>‘It is what she has to face for accepting Seungim’s courting offer. His Majesty was kind enough to offer advice to her, insisting that she should think twice before granting her life to Seungim. She was doltish to believe that she could improve him for better.’</p><p>Jeonghan corners Jihoon with an exasperated look.<br/>‘It is not easy to live as a widow. Sure, women do not need men to keep them comfortable. But, apart from having a birth family, she would not have someone related to her as an intimate companion. Vile man, he may be, but to see a being integrated into your life gone in a moment is difficult to deal with. Exiling him is fine, he deserves that, but...executing him? I am sure the idea must be processed with much seriousness.' </p><p>Jihoon’s eyes go downcast, uncharacteristically silent. <br/>‘It is her misfortune, Your Highness. I am sure the Emperor would be understanding of her decision if she wishes to re-marry in future.’ </p><p>Jeonghan shook his head in disproval. He knows the time of their age will not be accepting of that, no matter how innocuous the practice is. Society focuses on the principles it devised more than the welfare of an individual. <br/>‘Please, for at least a second, think of the repercussions as her brother, not as a Minister!’</p><p>Jihoon scowled, anger flashing through his soulful eyes. ‘If I were to think as her brother, I would have slaughtered him the moment he drugged her to infertility!’</p><p>Jeonghan stood stunned, paralyzed by shock.</p><p>‘Wh-what?’</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head, combing his hair in frustration. <br/>‘His heart is sodden with malice, Your Highness. Your kindness is upon the undeserving candidate.’ The Minister says with resigned fervor. ‘As for my sister, I will incorporate best of my efforts to keep her happy and satisfied.’</p><p>Jeonghan fidgets, understanding that he cannot insist Jihoon let go of Seungim when he knows not even half of what the man had done to them.</p><p>‘I apologize, Minister Lee. I was merely looking out for your dear elder sister. Vindicating Seungim despite his injustices was never my intention.’</p><p>Jihoon smiles, for the first time in the evening.</p><hr/><p>To say that Jeonghan was excited is an understatement. </p><p>He is going to see Seokmin again after three long months, and he imagines a thousand scenarios of them meeting after months. Would Seokmin sport his infamous golden smile that can shake his core, or would it be that signature serene smile of his that personifies the world's peace?</p><p>The fort entrance is filled with commotion and it takes a mediocre level of intelligence to confirm that the travel party from West is here to participate in his engagement ceremony. </p><p>You are vibrating with happiness, Your Highness...' Wonwoo impassively observes with a knowing smile etched on his face. '...And happiness does look good on you.' </p><p>Jeonghan diverts his attention from the balcony, towards Wonwoo. <br/>'Is it fit to welcome the party at the entrance?' </p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head. 'Ministers can go, but the uppermost delegates are limited to stay in their respective residence, Your Highness. Please accept the protocol.' </p><p>Jeonghan sighs, a little put off. 'Who is welcoming them at the gates?' </p><p>'Minister Lee Chan and Minister Boo Seungkwan. The Emperor has delegated them for reception, before leaving to the neighboring city for solving political issues. ' Wonwoo says. 'Governor Hong Jisoo and the army General of the West nation are the only visitors.' </p><p>Jeonghan nods. 'I am looking forward to meeting the man who is ruling my place. But above that, I am most elated to bond with the long time friend of mine. We have never separated even for a day and he implored to face the war all by himself.' </p><p>Wonwoo smiles. 'I am sure your confidant must be eagerly awaiting your presence as well. I wonder if General Kim and your friend can have some discussions regarding battle strategies. He found some interesting points while the troops from both the nations met in the middle.'</p><p>Jeonghan agrees. 'Seokmin would be delighted to engage in a discussion.' </p><p>As on cue, two guards come to announce the presence of a guest from the West waiting to meet Jeonghan. </p><p>Wonwoo brightens up. 'It must be your comrade, Your Highness.' </p><p>Jeonghan motions the guards to let the guest in, happiness bouncing his heart with delight sparking awake his nerve ends. </p><p> But to his disappointment, it was not Seokmin who greets him at the door. </p><p>An unfamiliar face, with a gentle and graceful built, approaches him. <br/>'It is a pleasure to meet His Highness, the future consort of the Emperor. I am Hong Jisoo, Governor of the West Nations.' Jisoo bows down. 'I am glad to express my hearty congratulations on the engagement.'</p><p>Jeonghan politely bows. 'Thank you, Governor Hong. I hope the journey was not troublesome.' </p><p>Jisoo chuckled meaningfully. 'We intended to travel through the storm if that is what it takes to witness the spectacular union of Emperor Choi and Prince of the fallen nation.' </p><p>The atmosphere gets rigid at the snark and Jeonghan visibly stiffened at the statement. </p><p>'Governor Hong.' Wonwoo intones but Jeonghan raises his hand to interrupt the warning that was coming towards Jisoo. </p><p>'It is the truth. The West was captured by your master.' Jeonghan articulates with an artful smile. 'Emperor Choi fell my land to have my hand for marriage.' </p><p>Jisoo maintains his humble facade. 'His Highness is a man of luck.'</p><p>'Indeed, Governor Hong. From being Minister to a respectable Governor, I could say my luck did wonders to your career.' </p><p>The front on Jisoo's face falls abruptly as Wonwoo soundlessly snickers from the back. <br/>'I shall greet His Highness in the ceremony. Until then.' The Governor bows formally before walking out with a stern gait. Once the door closes behind him, Jeonghan and Wonwoo share a look of bewilderment. </p><p>'In all my years of knowing Governor Hong, I have never seen him this passive-aggressive towards anyone.' Wonwoo comments with a hint of amusement. 'Just when I was glad that you have no enemies to fend off.' </p><p>Jeonghan smiles. 'He is not my enemy. He perhaps does not see eye to eye with Emperor, regarding this wedding. We will get along in no time.' </p><hr/><p>With Wonwoo on his trail, Jeonghan ventures down the path of the guest hall to meet his friend Seokmin. </p><p>Apparently, Seokmin was divested off with the permission to visit Jeonghan in his chamber, and he makes a mental note of appealing to Seungcheol, as soon as he arrives. </p><p>At the sight of him, the guards automatically open the doors and Wonwoo expresses his mannerism by staying behind, giving Jeonghan and his confidant much-needed privacy. Sending a quick nod of thankfulness towards the helper, Jeonghan enters to face the familiar man.</p><p>‘Seokmin.' </p><p>The General is on him immediately, hugging him tight, and the corner of Jeonghan's eyes moisten at the realization that he is having the purest human of his life in his arms. Old memories come resurfacing and he chuckles at the overall dramatic sense of it. </p><p>'These ninety days...I discovered what it is to live a life without you.' Jeonghan muses, cupping Seokmin's precious face, who is smiling fondly at him. 'It was not peaceful.' </p><p><br/>Seokmin smiled with tears streaking down his eyes. 'Our home felt empty without you. I was inches away from resigning my duty and live in Ilsan as a commoner.' </p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head, disapproving of the idea. 'I live here moderately relaxed knowing that you are there for the people of mine.' </p><p>Seokmin smiles. 'Your words, that what made me stay.' </p><p>The elder reaches to wipe out the tear stains in Seokmin's eyes. 'I am glad. Did you sleep well? Did you eat? How was the journey? How is West? How are-' </p><p>‘Prince.' Seokmin halts the rain of questions. 'I will be here until the engagement ceremony. If not for the whole two days, there will be plenty of time to answer every single query of yours.' </p><p>Jeonghan chuckles, mildly embarrassed.</p><p>Seokmin continues. ‘But before that, I really need to scrutinize the background of this engagement.’</p><p>‘What is that supposed to mean, Seokmin?’</p><p>The commander gently tilts Jeonghan’s face upwards so that their eyes could meet.</p><p>‘Look at me in the eyes and tell me this engagement was made out of love and genuine interest to form a bond.’</p><p>Jeonghan stills silent. The glowing orbs of his confidant is an impossible entity to be dishonest with. Filled with fondness, it combs out the profound feelings.</p><p>‘I am in the middle, Seokmin.’ Jeonghan says his heart. ‘The Emperor is a good man. He probably chose me for my preference in men...but he has been kind to me.’</p><p>Seokmin bristles. ‘I want someone to unconditionally love you for who you are, Prince.’</p><p>Jeonghan shrugs, looking at the wide expanse of balcony attached to the guest room. The infiltrating bright sunlight bleaches his vision.</p><p>‘There is no such thing as unconditional love, Seokmin.’ </p><p>Seokmin remains silent.</p><p>‘And I must not forget that I would have ended up being as a war prisoner if there were to be someone else in the Emperor’s position. I, in fact, was not entirely fond of this arrangement but my heart and mind mended to the reality. Finding one true love along the seashores in the sunrise is a fantasy no one ever lived.’</p><p>The commander placed a hesitant palm over Jeonghan’s shoulder.</p><p>‘Prince...Do you feel for the Emperor?’</p><p>Jeonghan’s heart thudded uncomfortably in his chest. Seungcheol’s charming smile, his kind gestures, and the intimate moment of the kiss to his injured foot flooded his mind.</p><p>‘Seokmin, I-’</p><p>They both get startled at the sudden striking sound of doors getting wide opened by a ruthless force and incomes Seungcheol, expression tight as though he is thoroughly displeased by something.</p><p>Jeonghan and Seokmin, the both, bow down to the man at once and Seungcheol gives them a curt nod.</p><p>‘I was told that His Majesty was out of the city for political matters.’</p><p>Seungcheol completely ignores Jeonghan’s words.</p><p>‘I was searching for the Prince to personally discuss the organizations of the ceremony.’ Seungcheol fires at Jeonghan. ‘I expect you to inform someone of your whereabouts from time to time.’</p><p>Jeonghan worries his bottom lip as he barely manages to hold back from bursting out sarcasm. He is at fault so he calms himself mentally.</p><p>‘I apologize for the inconvenience caused, Your Majesty.’ Jeonghan says. ‘I was excited to meet my confidant after a long while.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s calculative gaze lands on the commander. ‘Lee Seokmin?’</p><p>Seokmin bows his head. ‘I am honored by your presence, Your Majesty. I am Lee Seokmin, army General of West nation.’</p><p>Seungcheol merely hums and Jeonghan narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>Would it hurt the Emperor to warmly welcome his one and only friend?</p><p>Seokmin glances at Jeonghan pensively and Seungcheol catches the exchange with marked irritation.</p><p>‘The East nation’s army General Kim Mingyu would want to discuss few strategies, Commander. I suppose you shall spend the time constructively with him until the inauguration of the ceremony.’</p><p>Did Seungcheol just order Seokmin to occupy himself away from Jeonghan’s company?</p><p>‘Your wish is my command, Your Majesty.’ Seokmin obliges with no resistance and Jeonghan grows incredibly exasperated at his obedience. ‘I was intending to discuss few matters and catch up with the proceedings of the West from the commander, Your Highness.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s icy demeanor hardens.</p><p>‘The Governor of West would be happy to accommodate your presence and I am confident that he would give much clearer annotations.’ Seungcheol instructs his betrothed firmly. </p><p>Jeonghan sports a terrific calm. </p><p>‘Commander Lee can take upon the Emperor’s order. Dismissed.’</p><p>Seokmin bows on his way out and the duo stare at each other until Jeonghan breaks open the topic without holding back.</p><p>‘Do I need to prompt His Majesty to explain himself?’</p><p>Seungcheol’s cold deportment resolves a little.</p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t take the silence well.</p><p>‘I do not expect His Highness to thoroughly please his future consort’s confidant. Basic acknowledgment and respect are what I desire. Seokmin is a very good man.’</p><p>Seungcheol bristles at the remark.</p><p>‘You sure seem to adore him a lot.’</p><p>‘I do!’ Jeonghan cries. ‘We have already had this conversation. You wanted to eradicate him until I mentioned in what way I perceive him.’</p><p>‘The memory is fresh.’ Seungcheol tackles him with words. ‘It is just- you speak fondly of him as though no one else matters to you.’</p><p>Jeonghan inches closer to the Emperor with widened eyes. </p><p>‘That is because none was kind to me except for Seokmin! He was my only light in the darkness!’</p><p>‘And what do I mean to you?! I am working my very best to satisfy you and keep you protected!’</p><p>Seungcheol’s outburst and honest words caught Jeonghan off guard, taking him to the root of the Emperor’s unfriendly attitude towards Seokmin.</p><p>‘Your Highness...perhaps are you...?’ Jeonghan breaks out into a Cheshire grin.</p><p>Seungcheol ducks his head down, color coating his soft cheeks. </p><p>‘I am what?’</p><p>Jeonghan deems it is better to affirm the Emperor with indirect assurance than directly confronting it. Jealousy doesn’t look good on anyone, even if that person is Choi Seungcheol.</p><p>So, he advances to gently hold Seungcheol’s hand, to which Seungcheol reacts pleasantly surprised, looking down at the contact in awe.</p><p>‘I am to spend my whole life with you.’ Jeonghan softly says. ‘I am giving away my whole life to you with full consent. Long back ago, I said I trusted you and I still stand by my words.’</p><p>The aforementioned coldness seeps out as warmth of fondness, trickling into supreme tier features of Seungcheol.</p><p>‘Well, I- I am really glad that you are happy under my care.’ Seungcheol breathlessly replies, all too shy to look at Jeonghan directly in the eyes. Jeonghan cannot get enough of the sheepish smile on the Emperor’s face.</p><p>‘Also, I must thank you for saving me from your brother.’ He said. ‘Minister Boo and Minister Lee told me what would become of your brother.’</p><p>Seungcheol nodded. ‘I did what should have been done a long time ago. Guess your presence is lucky for all of us here.’</p><p>Jeonghan chuckled, reminded of the snippet of conversation he had with Governor Hong. </p><p>Looking at Seungcheol, who is staring at him warmly, Jeonghan deems that Hong Jisoo is not all that wrong about him being the luckiest to find a man like Seungcheol.</p><hr/><p>Jeonghan settled in the confines of his chamber silently monitors the preparations for the engagement, as guest parties arrive one after the another.</p><p>Minister Boo was fretting over him, requesting to trail on three sets of clothes and have groups of tailors give an honest opinion on the stitch work. </p><p>Pulling his calmness through all, Jeonghan and Minister Boo finally choose to catch on some rest before the day breaks to the engagement ceremony. And to make his healing all better, the precious Crown Prince Choi Hansol is keeping them company, meddling with the snow globe that was gifted to him.</p><p>‘Is your ankle better enough, Your Highness?’ Seungkwan inquires as he sips on specially made lotus tea. ‘The customs of the ceremony will cause a lot of physical exertion.’</p><p>Jeonghan chuckles. ‘I suppose I can manage.’</p><p>What part of the ceremony would tire him? It is not that he would be fighting ten people at once.</p><p>He asks Seungkwan that much.</p><p>‘The temple priests would give an accurate explanation but I shall brief you for your convenience.’ The Minister says. ‘The Easterners worship the elements of nature as deities and amongst them, the twinkling constellation of stars is important for the people who are about to enter into a wedlock.’</p><p>Interested, Jeonghan leans forward and Hansol abandons the snow globe to listen to Seungkwan.</p><p>‘Our partner, like how the stars are being titled by our forefathers as our guide, will align to our best interests and lead us to a beautiful path.’ </p><p>Jeonghan admires the dreamy smile on Seungkwan’s face.</p><p>Hansol however dismisses the beauty of the notion with a facetious chuckle.</p><p>As the Crown Prince walks away to read the laid out books, Seungkwan leans towards Jeonghan with an exasperated look.</p><p>‘The Emperor should sometimes teach the Crown Prince about the values of respecting elders. I am barely holding back from preaching him.’</p><p>Jeonghan gasps in amusement. <br/>‘Hansol is a great child, I cannot believe the fact that someone can have it in themself to complain about him.’</p><p>Seungkwan sighs. ‘That is because he pretends to be a saint before you. If you do not believe me, ask him what he has named the boy in the snow globe.’</p><p>Jeonghan finds it ridiculous that a grown adult is bothered by the sweet shenanigans of an eight-year-old.</p><p>‘Crown Prince...’</p><p>Hansol turns to Jeonghan. ‘Yes?’</p><p>‘What have you named the boy in the snow globe?’</p><p>The young boy throws a cursory look at the Minister before replying to Jeonghan.</p><p>‘Boo Seungkwan.’</p><p>The bubble of laughter that erupts from within is sudden and Seungkwan glares at both of them in his vicinity, overreacting to the endearing gesture.</p><p>‘More than amused, I really would be flattered if I were in your place.’ Jeonghan says, reaching out to mildly tap at Seungkwan’s knees. ‘Hansol is kind.’</p><p>‘Kind only to His Highness.’ The Minister retorts quickly, eyes still throwing daggers at the Crown Prince, whose attention is now diverted to the books. ‘I am fascinated by His Highness’ ability to please everyone.’</p><p>It reminds Jeonghan of a similar conversation he had with Wonwoo. </p><p>Speaking of Wonwoo, where has his helper gone to?</p><p>‘Do I affect you in the same way, Minister Boo?’ Jeonghan asks, wriggling his eyebrows, and the bashful demeanor he witnesses in reply evokes a flurry of fondness from within.</p><p>‘It would be blasphemous to comment on His Highness in that manner.’ Seungkwan mutters with a ruddy face.</p><p>‘I appreciate your kind words, but definitely, not all are fond of me.’ Jeonghan says. ‘Governor Hong would disagree with you.’</p><p>Seungkwan laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>‘Oh goodness, do not misunderstand him!’ The Minister says unable to contain himself. ‘Hong Jisoo is a kind man but cannot express it verbally. We severely disregarded his presence initially, but then we realized it is his phase of studying new people he meets along the way.’</p><p>Jeonghan nods in understanding. </p><p>‘I for one could get that he deems me undeserving of the Emperor.’</p><p>Seungkwan guffaws, uncharacteristic of his usual poised self.</p><p>‘Well, he treated the whole court similarly at one point. It is just that he is irrevocably loyal to the Emperor. Do not take his snark personally.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles. ‘I never would.’</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dressed in many layers, Jeonghan patiently waits to get over with the ceremony already.</p><p>The intense preparations have come to an end with a satisfying result, according to Wonwoo, and Jeonghan is prohibited to leave his wing due to security reasons.</p><p>‘I want to curl up and drift off to sleep.’ Jeonghan mumbles, taking the liberty of leaning his head on Wonwoo’s sturdy shoulder. He smells of fruity essence but his sleep-addled mind cannot specifically identify it.</p><p>‘Perhaps, did His Highness not sleep peacefully the previous night?’ Wonwoo questions in concern. </p><p>Jeonghan hums, wondering if Wonwoo would mind if he encloses his hands around his helper’s waist. That would be the optimal position to slip into a fitful slumber.</p><p>‘Your Highness, you cannot afford to rest now.’ Wonwoo whispers and Jeonghan tries to muffle a yawn.</p><p>‘When can I return to my chamber?’</p><p>‘The event begins only after the nightfall, Your Highness. It is necessary that you greet the guests and interact with them for some time for the sake of formality, at least.’</p><p>Jeonghan wishes to amend the order of events but a sharp knock to the door had both of them sit erect.</p><p>‘The escort party is here, I believe.’ Wonwoo murmurs, jogging to invite them over. Jeonghan arranges his clothes and combs his freely let down hair.</p><p>Just as Wonwoo predicted, Minister Boo and Minister Lee are there, led by Governor Hong who is posing a deadpan face.</p><p>Jeonghan and Jihoon share a private smile. </p><p>‘His Highness looks breathtaking in the light lavender attire!’ Seungkwan gushes, to which Jeonghan rolls his eyes. The man must have seen him at least ten times donning his engagement wear.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ Jeonghan says. ‘Are we set to leave for the ceremony?’</p><p>Jisoo steps in front. ‘The Emperor wishes to hand over few tokens before.’</p><p>With a clap of hands, a guard enters with a plate covered by a red cloth.</p><p>With a swish, the tokens are unveiled and Jeonghan gasps at what he sees.</p><p>It was his Crown Prince badge from the West which Seungcheol mercilessly severed from him in the war field.</p><p>Governor Hong comes forward to pin them back to Jeonghan’s clothes. He taps it for a measure.</p><p>‘The Emperor insisted that you will always be his Prince....’ Jisoo says. ‘You are lucky, Prince Yoon.’</p><p>Jeonghan replies without missing a beat.</p><p>‘I could not agree more.’</p><p>A wave of surprise fills out Jisoo’s face but he masks it expertly.</p><p>With a clear of the throat, he fetches for a flower crown, that in all honesty looks poorly done. It has few red incarnations, blue blossoms, and green leaves.</p><p>‘Holy Lord, who in their good mind did that?’ Seungkwan gives voice to his thoughts and Jisoo sends an unforgiving glare at the Minister.</p><p>‘It is hand made by the Emperor. He wishes to pass this to Prince Yoon so that he is adorned by it for the ceremony.’</p><p>Jihoon and Seungkwan nod in understanding, shielding their amusement unsuccessfully. </p><p>Jeonghan tries to control his laughter as he seizes the flower crown from Jisoo’s hold, placing it atop his head.</p><p>Seungkwan scrunches his nose in distaste, probably worried how his aesthetic sense of dressing was spoiled by one meager flower crown.  He tries to adjust the crown so that- well, less appealing parts of it are not visible to the eyes but after a good number of attempts, he gives up.</p><p>Jeonghan had to chuckle at that.</p><p>‘You shall not disrespect His Majesty by scorning at his handiwork, Minister Boo.’ Jisoo condemns and Seungkwan steps back instantly.</p><p>Jihoon comes closer to Jeonghan.</p><p>‘Your Highness, let us leave quickly before an argument breaks off.’ </p><p>Adhering to his request, Jeonghan marches out, gently taking his royal sword extended out by Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>When he opens the door, Seokmin is standing there, face stretched out with a smile. He is dressed in his formal attire as an army General and with his head bowed down, he reaches out a hand for Jeonghan.</p><p>Jeonghan takes it with poise and when their eyes meet, Seokmin softly whispers.</p><p>‘That smile really looks beautiful on you, Prince.’</p><p>Happiness soars high in his heart.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The announcer cries Jeonghan's arrival far more enthusiastically than ever, and an unnamed anxiousness flutters in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>This is it.</p><p> </p><p>He is about to get engaged.</p><p> </p><p>Engaged to a man he had certainly grown fond of. </p><p> </p><p>Clutching the sword hard in his hold, he takes in a deep breath, the drowsiness suddenly absconding his form as the burning presence of something extravagant at the other side of the huge doors fills his mind.</p><p> </p><p>When he turns to his side, he finds Jihoon looking at him, somewhat unguarded. </p><p>‘Jihoon?’</p><p> </p><p>Before he could get an answer, the huge doors open to a mildly lit room. Jeonghan adjusts his vision to the dimness.</p><p> </p><p>The wide expanse of the hall receives illumination from small candles, replacing the fiery torches of fire. On the guest tables are well-lit candle cups, which gives out a pleasant aroma. </p><p> </p><p>The chattering invitees were pushed to silence as pleasant traditional music of gayageum fills out the room. Jeonghan lets his eyes roam as he looks out for familiar faces and he sends in a careful smile towards everyone he knows.</p><p> </p><p>He spots Chief immigration officer, Wen Junhui- the man who convinced him to set off to the East, Minister Xu Minghao, Minister Lee Chan, and an array of Nobles, who are dressed similarly.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes swiftly glide down towards the center where he spots Army General Kim Mingyu, grinning at him with hands folded in the front and then-</p><p> </p><p>Choi Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s breath lurches in his chest, mind spiraling up quickly to catch the incredible sight of the Emperor staring right at him with a genuine smile. Even the dull lit room offers a majestic view of Seungcheol, eyes sharp, nose well pointed, and cheeks that beg to be cradled by palms and full lips that stretch to an ever so beautiful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol offers his hand, to help him climb the dais. Jeonghan's ankle throbs with every step he makes but he crosses it out with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>A look at his betrothed had him less aware of his surroundings and pain, and in some foggy sense of stupor, Jeonghan numbly advances to Seungcheol and stands right before him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s orbs travel past Jeonghan’s flower crown, to his face, and down to his entire form that the Prince feels like standing atop a blazing fire. </p><p> </p><p>It is an unspeakable feeling to have those soul-sucking eyes of Seungcheol on oneself. Jeonghan offers a meek smile, almost losing grip of the sword in his hand. Thankfully someone steps up to take it away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet in the middle and Jeonghan had to look away, because he is sure he would commit something sinful amid the ceremony. His heart could only take so much.</p><p> </p><p>Three priests arrive in line, flanking the couple- which means Seungcheol and Jeonghan are in less than an arm’s distance apart. Jeonghan’s untamable mind supplies the brand new information of the Emperor’s sweet-smelling scent, willing to chase it with his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He berates himself for losing control.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is your ankle well, Jeonghan?’ Seungcheol whispers, leaving Jeonghan to get startled. </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor throws a concerned look, owing to Jeonghan’s unusual stance but the Prince wills it away with a cheery smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am all good.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol subtly intertwines his fingers with Jeonghan’s, and that was all enough for the Prince to fall much deeper into his sprouting feelings for the man.</p><p> </p><p>‘If you cannot walk, do let me know of it.’ </p><p> </p><p>Wait, are they walking?</p><p> </p><p>Before Jeonghan can inquire more about it, the Priest from his side gives an elaborative answer.</p><p> </p><p>‘The brilliant stars adorned by the skies, sure act as our guiding light, like how a ship in the lost seas is chaperoned by the light tower of the port. To receive the celestial beings’ blessing, here, we commence the custom of worshipping them, by making the couple of the night walk sixteen times on the drawn-out pattern of their star sign constellation.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan now clearly perceives why Wonwoo and Seungcheol claimed that the ritual is arduous.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been a piece of cake if it were for his healthy self but now that he sees the intricate pattern of the Leo constellation, he is not sure of his self to complete the formality with no casualty.</p><p> </p><p>The Priest continues.</p><p> </p><p>‘The couple will now hold hands. The Emperor will walk forward and the Prince will follow in his footsteps for the first four rounds. Then the Prince will walk forward and the Emperor will follow him, the next four rounds. The same protocol will be repeated for two-star sign constellations: Leo and Libra. It is to signify that these two people are no inferior to one another and are like a boat and its paddle, that sails down the life of river depending on each other.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan truly admires the symbolism of it. He really does. But his ankle begs to differ. So is his belief in the custom. Despite such industrious custom, Jeonghan knows, as a Prince, he would always be inferior to the Emperor of the nations. At the end of the day, he would have to acquiesce to the words of Choi Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>The Priest proceeds.</p><p> </p><p>‘At the end of the ceremony, the couple will exchange the state’s most treasured wine and bracelet- marking the completion of their courting and serve as an official token of engagement.’</p><p> </p><p><em>What courting? </em>Jeonghan wanted to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Had he met Seungcheol under different circumstances, these rituals would have been wonderfully romantic. It is not any less now, but in a sense, it is a little too overbearing.</p><p> </p><p>Deep lost in his thoughts, he misses Seungcheol striding to the center of the dais.</p><p> </p><p>‘This Emperor wishes to implore the kind guests of the evening to excuse my audacity as I will to make some amendments for the night. I may come off as an impertinent to not accurately follow the rituals but I have a very valid reason.’ </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol points at Jeonghan, who is very much stunned by the declaration. </p><p> </p><p>‘My beloved Prince here wounded his ankle, three days ago. And I must admit with sincere regrets that it was my fault. On his account and with the intent to not aggravate his still-healing ankle, I wish to alter the walking segment of the custom, with the permission of the Godly priests, Of course.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knows it was not Seungcheol’s fault that he fell. The fault was his own. And he understands why the Emperor directed the responsibility on himself because if not, Jeonghan would receive severe criticism for his mindless action. </p><p> </p><p>And to see him stand up for his welfare sealed something special in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He would be damned if he does not take Seungcheol as his husband with all of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Today, Seungcheol does not seem like the man who came to take his life. That constant reminder of him as an uncouth warrior now is replaced with this particular state of him being a considerate man.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping back to reality, he finds no one objecting to the Emperor’s plea. </p><p> </p><p>Pleased, Seungcheol walks back to his position, and words of gratitude were ready on Jeonghan’s tongue to be inordinately expressed, except a shreik of surprise dislodges from his throat when Seungcheol sweeps him up to carry in bridal style.</p><p> </p><p>Face burning in embarrassment, Jeonghan makes a questioning noise but Seungcheol only regards it with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘Dissatisfied with my resolution? Seungcheol asks. ‘You know, henceforth, I must seek your approval for every step of your life and so should you.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tightly locks his hands around Seungcheol’s neck, despite his hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the Emperor warmly fawning at Jeonghan sparks a light of jubilance in the pit of his chest. The feeling is beyond his capabilities of drawing out with words.</p><p> </p><p>‘No.’ Jeonghan croaks, unable to articulate efficiently. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol steps forward to walk on the drawn-out pattern of the constellation on the floor and by all means, Jeonghan should be worried about their lack of etiquette before the public.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out Seungcheol’s charming appearance can have one distracted from all the miseries.</p><p> </p><p>‘Am I heavy?’ Jeonghan whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol frowns at him. ‘Could it be that you deem me not strong enough to carry you?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rolls his eyes. ‘I am sure you are aware that I did not intend to mean that, My Lord.’</p><p> </p><p>He indulges Seungcheol by addressing him with his favorite title.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then why the doubt?’ Seungcheol mumbles confidently. ‘I will never let you down.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Never is a strong word, My Lord.’ Jeonghan softly says. ‘I will never hold this particular promise against you if you were to let me down sometime in the future.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looked like he wanted to give a piece of his mind, but he resorts to much diplomatic line of conversation.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then, please forgive me if something like that were to happen.’ The Emperor states. ‘I will still receive any punishment that will placate your heart but never will yourself away from me.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s chest weighs down at such a vulnerable remark and to dissolve the tension, he goes on to make a joke about it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then how shall I punish you for making me wear such a hideous flower crown?’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol slightly chuckles, holding Jeonghan much closer to his chest that the Prince can comfortably lay his head on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>‘Do you not like it?’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t have the heart to agree to it.</p><p> </p><p>‘I like it enough because it was made by you, but then again, it is hideous.’</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol outright laughs at that and few murmurs rise from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>The clear pearl-like laughter inspires Jeonghan to write poems on it.</p><p>Seungcheol can make a common illiterate wax lyrical on him. It is not unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, this is how I justify my work.’ Seungcheol nods his head at the flower crown sitting on Jeonghan’s head. ‘This is a kind of flower crown that is not pretty by itself. The owner, who wears it bears the responsibility of making it look good.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan manages to playfully hit Seungcheol’s chest, erupting into a burst of fitful laughter.</p><p> </p><p>A bead of sweat rolls down Seungcheol’s temple from continuously walking while carrying a full-grown man, and Jeonghan reaches out to wipe it with the hem of his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>‘So...am I proving your hypothesis?’ Jeonghan points at the flower crown. </p><p>‘Pretty easily, in my opinion.’ Seungcheol says with much conviction.</p><p> </p><p>From the other end of the room, someone calls out them.</p><p> </p><p>‘We certainly are not entertained by the couple acting intimately with one another!’</p><p> </p><p>Well, that had both of them snickering but it rendered them silent, nonetheless.</p><hr/><p>In the recess of, well- Jeonghan looks around to get a faint clue of what this room could be- this abandoned place, he eyes the bracelet snugly enclosing his wrist in a superior manner.</p><p>‘White gold’ was what Minister Boo said in one of many conversations he had after the customs were satisfied.</p><p>Thinking about the custom, an involuntary smile spreads on his lips as he dreamily sighs at the reminder of how he was carried by Seungcheol like a feather for more than thirty minutes.</p><p>The racketing sound of the door opening has his soul startle-jump like a frightened kitten and when he sees the Emperor at the entrance with two flutes of drink does a semblance of calmness washes over him.</p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t help but look at the tightly wound bracelet around Seungcheol’s wrist.</p><p>‘Helper Jeon was worried about your absence. He is filling in for people for quite a few who are eager to have a conversation with you.’ Seungcheol remarks, settling beside Jeonghan on the tattered recliner.</p><p>Jeonghan hums, wary of the drink. He knows the refreshments are alcohol-infused and the mild tipsiness he experienced from the ritual wine speaks for his tolerance.</p><p>The taste was interesting, which is understandable considering how the contents were told to be a mix of sweetness, sourness, bitterness, and saltiness. According to the Priest, it is how a life entails- as a cocktail of all emotions you feel through as time progresses. </p><p>Jeonghan was impressed.</p><p>‘I want to thank Wonwoo for his impeccable service.’ Jeonghan says. ‘It would take a lot for a skilled warrior to reduce themself to a helper.’</p><p>Seungcheol hums, taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>‘Mingyu and Wonwoo were fools for each other, as much as they portray themselves to be untamable in the fields.’ The Emperor shares the story with enthusiasm. ‘Once, they had to take part in a duel. The result was disastrous.’</p><p>Jeonghan chuckles, playing with the rim of the flute. ‘What happened, My Lord?’</p><p>‘None wished the other to yield and neither of the two threw fatal blows at one another. The audience was confused.’</p><p>‘But you saw through them.’ Jeonghan guesses.</p><p>‘It did not take me much to figure out, they were quite explicit. Their sexual proclivities wrote them off as insatiable beasts for each other. It was difficult to pretend not to notice when their bodies showed signs of love when their mouths refused to divulge openly about it.’</p><p>It was sad and funny at the same time. </p><p>‘Is it not highly unacceptable for two people to engage in indecent activities before the wedding?’ Jeonghan whispered his curiosity. </p><p>Seungcheol supplies him with a look, that is rich and sultry.</p><p>Jeonghan sits up, not slouching. </p><p>‘So was the notion of love between genders of two people. These rules are laid upon on the base of self-constructed moral values devised by a narrow-minded person.’ The Emperor says. ‘If something stands in between someone’s happiness, it is necessary that it does not exist.’</p><p>Jeonghan pensively analyzes the words.</p><p>‘What about you, My Lord?’ He softly asks.</p><p>‘What about me?’</p><p>‘Ever since I have been told about this wedding arrangement, I was quite absorbed in my feelings. I was indifferent to how people around me perceive this. So, tell me, My Lord.’ Jeonghan holds Seungcheol’s warm gaze. ‘Do you see yourself happily living for a long time with me? Or am I a compulsion that you-’</p><p>‘When I read your song of needing to be set free-’ Seungcheol tenderly cups Jeonghan’s face, as he stares deeply into his soul. ‘-my instincts flared to let you fly like a majestic eagle. And when I saw a portrait of yours, the instinct morphed into an urge to conquer and claim you as mine.’</p><p>The possessiveness- an ugly trait of anyone, appeared like glimmering point stones in Seungcheol’s eyes, sending a smooth trail of warmth down Jeonghan’s spine.</p><p>‘But as I got to know you better every single day, the urge to claim changed to an unadulterated sweet admiration- one of a kind I have never felt for anyone.’</p><p>Each word from the Emperor had Jeonghan reach high and high above. The inexplicable feeling of being admired and acknowledged by someone as great as Choi Seungcheol renders him elated beyond bounds. </p><p>Whenever he feels like he cannot like Seungcheol anymore than the limit, a new branch unfolds, aiding him to fall much deeper and deeper.</p><p>Jeonghan places his own palm on Seungcheol’s on his cheeks.</p><p>‘I took an oath to be the other parent of Crown Prince Choi Hansol. Not once did I discuss whether it would be to your preference, whether you would approve me of your son’s another father.’<br/>Seungcheol’s eyes go downcast, a strange mix of emotions wafting through his features.</p><p>‘Your Majesty?’</p><p>Seungcheol looks up again.</p><p>‘Hansol wants you, Prince. He really wants you.’ The Emperor affirms. ‘Nothing other than that matters.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles, relishing in the warmth of palms casing his face, and he closes his eyes to feel it beyond what can it provide.</p><p>That is when he feels an acute wet pressure against his lips.</p><p>It was a ghost of a solid touch, and Jeonghan thought that the ritual cocktail of wine had something to do with him imagining sensations, but when he opens his eyes to find Seungcheol’s face all up close and tilted, a hot flash of fire bursts in his chest at the possibility.</p><p>Seungcheol has pecked him.</p><p>Their breaths meet and mingle in the middle, and it becomes quite difficult to hold each other’s gazes in such proximity. But neither of them steps back to create distance between them.</p><p>'I apologize.' Seungcheol thickly murmurs. 'I did not ask for your consent.' </p><p>Jeonghan smiles as much he could in that situation. <br/>'I wouldn't have let you even touch my shadow, had I detested the idea of you feeling me physically.' </p><p>Seungcheol sighs and the tip of their noses rub as they make uncoordinated moves on their own will, and all it took to seal the thickening tension was one hard press of kiss to his lips from Seungcheol.</p><p>Seungcheol his enclosing him by all means, touch too warm and reverent and hands that secures him in his control.</p><p>Jeonghan has never been kissed this gently, before.</p><p>Jeonghan has never been kissed by anyone before.</p><p>The attachment of skin feels foreign and alluring, all at the same time.</p><p>It is addictive.</p><p>Jeonghan's hands now from Seungcheol’s hold ascends to his strong wrists where the thumb gently caresses the solid metal of the engagement bracelet, which lights up a spark at the insinuation it delivers.</p><p>Jeonghan moves his lips against Seungcheol’s much enthusiastically after that.</p><p>Seungcheol looks to deepen the kiss, firmly holding the jaw as he nips the plush bottom lips, swiping his tongue down once and twice to soothe the sting.</p><p>Every time he feels wetness against his lips, Jeonghan flinches a little, surprised by the sensation but he encourages the act by reciprocating, imitating what was done to him.</p><p>With a particular wet smack, they both separate but Jeonghan dives forward, unsettled by the distance. He suddenly prefers to be near Seungcheol, all the time.</p><p>Jeonghan boldly let his hands lock behind Seungcheol’s neck, interlocking his fingers before deftly undoing them to comb the back of Seungcheol’s head, scratching the nape as he goes on to cover every exposed skin there.</p><p>The Emperor goes equally winded by the courage, dropping his whole weight that Jeonghan falls back on to the recliner with a shy exhale before he gets his mouth busied by a fervent one seeking for entry.</p><p>The first brush of tongue against his sends a jolt down to the familiar path, the pooling of arousal evident that he begins to feel the tightness in his undergarments.</p><p>Jeonghan twists his legs, to keep the hardening length of his hidden, as it is quite embarrassing to grow hot just from a kiss.</p><p>Seungcheol coaxes his tongue into the cavern of his mouth, languidly, as he spreads the twisted legs to make room for himself in between Jeonghan’s thighs.</p><p>His hands from the Emperor’s hair trails down the nape to his sturdy back, the muscles spasming against his touch despite being covered by a layer, and Seungcheol lets out a hot exhale against his cheeks, as they move back from what it feels to be a kiss of eternity.</p><p>Two sudden knocks in succession startle Jeonghan but Seungcheol somberly looks at him, the tenderness melting Jeonghan to a puddle of goo.</p><p>Seungcheol leans away with a gentle smile, his handsomeness instigating a myriad of appreciation from his mouth full force, but it ends up coming out in the form of a small kiss he lands against the corner of the Emperor’s lips.</p><p>‘I should go.’ He whispers to Seungcheol carefully and the other hums, withdrawing his contact from Jeonghan completely.</p><p>Jeonghan’s legs tremor in vigor as he manages to walk across to the door gracefully.</p><p>His back feels the unfamiliar sorts of heat, and when he mildly tilts his head to look back, Seungcheol is staring at him with eyes intense, a smoldering look that tugs his abdomen and fills with warmth of arousal.</p><p>With that particular image printed in mind, Jeonghan proceeds to open the door, finding Seokmin at the other side, who throws a concerned look at his dazed state.</p><p>‘Is everything alright?’</p><p>Jeonghan could only offer a watery smile.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...how was it??<br/>To dramatic? cringey?? Hopefully i didn't ruin your mood and free time.<br/>Do comment whatever you felt while reading, it makes me happy!<br/>The plot thickens, and if you feel JC in this fic has somewhat micro toxicity ship, then you're not wrong!<br/>Come say hi to me in twt @VOTE_FOR_SVT__<br/>Well, until next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The intimacy rises, and so does some doubts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! <br/>Wishing my lovable ao3 fam a happy valentine's day/ carat day! Hope you're doing good!<br/>I was ELATED to read the comments for the previous chapter! Every single comment made my day! And a few reached out to me in twt, and I'm really thankful for the praises. If it makes you all even 1% happy, I am glad to have written this fic. </p><p>Before we head into the fic, I want to mention some WARNINGS. <br/>1. Sexual tension<br/>2. Act of sex<br/>3. Handjob, blowjob<br/>4. the act begins with no verbal consent from either of them.<br/>5. dub-con kissing due to lack of verbal consent (implied consent)<br/>6. sexy dueling<br/>7. undressing with no verbal consent during dueling (non-con)<br/>8. a bad guy hitting a underage boy<br/>9. jeonghan whipping that bad guy <br/>10. mention of death penalty. </p><p>If these are not a problem for you, sit back and enjoy the chapter. Though the warnings are heavy, trust me that the content is actually light.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Your focus is fleeting off to another dimension, Your Highness.’ Mingyu cheekily rejoinders, as he clashes his sword against Jeonghan’s with familiar ease.</p><p>Jeonghan’s face burns with shame as he forces himself to set his mind on the duel at the moment, internally berating Seungcheol for ruffling up his concentration.</p><p>It definitely is not Seungcheol’s fault, considering how it was Jeonghan who can’t stop thinking about the kiss they shared after the engagement. </p><p>The ghost of the touch persists even after carefully coating his lips with a mild cherry tint to mask the aftermath of nibbling and sinful sucking.</p><p>Jeonghan retaliates by attacking with much force, which catches Mingyu off guard. The duel goes on until Jeonghan’s sword eventually meets the ground with a thud, dust gathering in the sides at the impact.</p><p>Mingyu looks displeased, as it is the first time the Prince had failed to keep up with expectations. </p><p>Jeonghan picks up the sword and sheathes it into the scabbard, looking up at Mingyu for the upcoming chastising.</p><p>‘His Highness should start meditating.’</p><p>The Prince blanches at the unexpected suggestion. There is no harm in involving himself with some brain exercise, but Jeonghan has not slipped that far into the level of hopelessness to choose to meditate as the last resort.</p><p>‘The commander must understand that it will not happen in the future. I must admit that I was unable to focus on the duel, but I can certainly vouch that it will not happen again.’</p><p>Jeonghan reasons with Mingyu, like how a child would do with its parents, and he is frankly embarrassed by his own comparison. </p><p>‘There is never a next time in a battle, Your Highness. This lowly guard of the nation needn’t remind you of that.’</p><p>Mingyu crisply says, sheathing his own sword. </p><p>The shining sun tests his stamina level, but Jeonghan grounds himself firmly, nodding to Mingyu’s words.</p><p>‘I shall start engaging in morning meditation, Commander Kim.’ </p><p>Mingyu nods in approval, a small smile hanging at the corner of his lips.</p><p>‘Once we are done with fencing, we shall proceed to hone His Highness’ archery skills. From your built, I reckon His Highness can quite easily master the art in no time.’</p><p>Jeonghan reciprocates the smile. ‘I hope too, back in West, I spent most of my training in shooting arrows.’</p><p>‘Helper Jeon is excellent in archery.’ Mingyu expresses his opinion with a distinct gleam in his eyes, smile a tad bit wider than its usual stance. </p><p>Jeonghan follows Mingyu’s gaze, which is past him, only to find it to land on the clueless Wonwoo, who is seated at the boundary of the field, thoughtlessly playing with a small twig.</p><p>‘Is it so?’</p><p>Mingyu hums slowly, eyes still on Wonwoo.</p><p>Jeonghan wets his lips, as he looks back and forth, and a pleasant smile takes over his features as well. He hasn’t explicitly inquired Mingyu about his relationship with Wonwoo, but something in him tells that the Commander would greatly appreciate some time alone with his husband.</p><p>But he needs to arrange for it without being obvious.</p><p>‘Commander Kim? I assume you are aware of the time Minister Lee Jihoon took me to an exotic spot?’</p><p>Mingyu’s gaze turns to him, the glint of unnamable happiness toning down drastically now that he is not looking at his husband.</p><p>Jeonghan wills himself not to grow envious of what they share.</p><p>‘Yes, Your Highness. I certainly remember that vividly, for the Minister implored the Emperor to take you to the place with beseeching eyes.’</p><p>The brand new information settles deep into his hindbrain, a new wave of fondness blossoming for Jihoon.</p><p>‘Well, Yes. I was wondering maybe if you could visit there sometime when you are not duty-bound? I am not sure how it would fit your taste, but Helper Jeon seems to have grown quite enamored by the description of the place I gave.’</p><p>Jeonghan internally prays for Mingyu to connect the dots. </p><p>Mingyu fairs well when it comes to the matter of thinking but his half-divided attention on Jeonghan, thanks to a very distracting Wonwoo in the vicinity, is rendering the Commander to take a lot more time to read in between the lines.</p><p>Sighing in defeat, Jeonghan breaks the intention to him with crisp short words.</p><p>‘Take Helper Jeon with you to the place, Commander Kim.’</p><p>Mingyu looks incredibly astounded by the order, gaping at Jeonghan like a fish.</p><p>‘Will- Will the Emperor allow us? I am his guard to assist, all the times.’</p><p>Jeonghan chews his bottom lip in deep thinking before deciding to promise the Commander on a whim. </p><p>‘I assure that the Emperor will allow you both. It is my responsibility.’</p><p>Mingyu looks close to hug Jeonghan in happiness, but he contains himself just in time, bowing in succession. </p><p>Jeonghan nervously chuckles, the weight of the promise slowly dawning on him. <br/>Sure, he can always plead Seungcheol but there is no guarantee that his wish would be granted and it would be a huge letdown for Mingyu.</p><p>He winces internally at the mental picture of the sullen expression on Wonwoo’s face and the image was enough for him to fire his will.</p><p>‘If Wonwoo admires the place so much, then he surely would have a good time there.’ Mingyu muses with a slight smile.</p><p>Well, that was a complete lie.</p><p>Jeonghan never mentioned to Wonwoo about the place he visited with Jihoon but he feels Wonwoo would appreciate spending time with Mingyu more than enjoying the place itself.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t have to know that.</p><p>‘The commander can present the location as a surprise. Wonwoo will get tremendously happy.’</p><p>Mingyu offers a bright grin as a response.</p><hr/><p><br/>Jeonghan stands near the window, his whole system somber, reflecting the clement weather of the city. It is about to rain anytime soon, and Jeonghan wishes to lean his head on the window frame and just sleep.</p><p>The papers in his study flutters from the harsh wind outside and Jeonghan sweeps his eyes to the opposite where the desk is empty, void of Seungcheol’s presence.</p><p>The Emperor had shortly announced his journey to the neighboring city to sort out a political conflict- the same one he left for, before the engagement ceremony.</p><p>A sharp knock startled him out of his hazy thoughts and he gets alerted immediately by a certain visitor’s arrival.</p><p>It is Hong Jisoo.<br/>The darkness that seeps from the lack of afternoon sunlight instigates Jeonghan to quickly search for a lamp, muttering a greeting as he guides his way into the room.</p><p>‘The Emperor is out of the city for a particular issue to solve if you are not aware of it.’ Jeonghan says with a small smile, his guard held high despite being told about Jisoo’s good nature.</p><p>‘I am, Your Highness.’ Jisoo curtly replies. ‘I came here to have a word with you.’</p><p>Jeonghan nervously nods, hoping that the man is not here to ruin his peace. Reaching out to fetch the tea tray, Jeonghan asks him to settle down before his desk.</p><p>‘If you are insisting that I am lucky enough to have the Emperor as my life partner, then I am sure that I got your point, Governor Hong.’</p><p>Jeonghan humors but it does not extract any reaction from Jisoo.</p><p>‘I think otherwise now, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan raises his eyebrows, mildly surprised by the sentiment. He partially blames it as a doing of Lee Seokmin.</p><p>‘Did Commander Lee persuade you to think so?’</p><p>Jisoo shakes his head. ‘Minister Lee Jihoon.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s mouth parts at the mention of the unexpected name. He is not aware of the fact that Jihoon is making his life much easier in the fort by eradicating every obstacle in his way.</p><p>He thinks he owes Jihoon a lot.</p><p>‘I am not slipping into the details, for I promised to not divulge of anything that I was told, but...’ Jisoo levels him a gentle look. ‘I really do think that you fit the Emperor well.’</p><p>Jeonghan gently nods. </p><p>‘I meant what I said.’ Jisoo continues. ‘And I am now compelled to believe that the Emperor is lucky enough to have His Highness for a partner.’</p><p>‘I adhere to that. What are the odds that you find a Prince who is into men and agrees to marry you?’ Jeonghan carefully says. ‘The Emperor is lucky.’</p><p>Jisoo stares at him meaningfully. ‘Is His Highness aware that Choi Seungcheol also finds women attractive? Has it not dawned to you that you were chosen specifically despite the broad spectrum His Majesty can choose from?’</p><p>Jeonghan thinks back to the time he had a walk with Seungcheol in the garden when Seungcheol disclosed to him about finding his poetry and having the urge to grant him freedom.</p><p>Frankly, right at the moment, something akin to resolve and anguish crumbled like a baseless wall. </p><p>‘The Emperor wanted to give me a life away from the imprisonment of my birthplace. I, in the beginning, did not like His Majesty. But then, as days went by, and learning few things about him now and then, I certainly forgot why I detested him in the first place.’</p><p>It takes a lot more time for Jeonghan to realize that he has zoned out looking at the steaming teacup and replied without a hold on his self.</p><p>When he looks up, he finds Jisoo gawking at him with something unreadable- a bit of anger and sympathy maybe? It is hard to figure out.</p><p>‘When I heard from Minister Lee that you hesitated to assume the role of Hansol’s father, I was quick to judge you that you despised being one. Later, he explained that you were considering Hansol’s stance in this more than your convenience.’</p><p>Jeonghan tilts his head, letting his hair sway a little. ‘I imagined myself in Hansol’s position and wondered how it would have been if my father had proposed me to call someone as my mother. It did not sit well with me.’</p><p>Jisoo mildly chuckled. ‘You are too much of a good person, Prince.’</p><p>Jeonghan motions the Governor to have his tea. </p><p>‘I am glad to have your approval of my existence in the East.’</p><p>‘You know that you do not have to seek my approval.’ Jisoo gently sips on the beverage. ‘It is just...I wanted to be sure of your intentions to be the Emperor’s consort. The whole conversation with Jihoon was an eye-opener.’</p><p>Jeonghan sensed sincerity in those words. ‘Of course, you would. It is natural to develop a propensity to protect what you cherish the most, and I reckon the Emperor and this nation belongs in that list.’</p><p>‘It certainly does.’ Jisoo replies without missing a beat. ‘Also, now I am more than convinced that His Highness is attached to the Emperor with no ulterior motives.’</p><p>‘Trust me when I say I had no motives at all.’ Jeonghan said with a bitter smile. ‘I was intending to find my way out of this political lock. But so many things happened to change my mind. And most of all, Seungcheol gave me freedom... he understood me...I think that is where I fell for him.’</p><p>Jisoo genuinely smiles at him, enriched with a sweetness that Jeonghan is unable to take his eyes away from the unearthly sight.</p><p>‘I am thankful to the Heavens that you and the Emperor met.’</p><p>Jeonghan nods, a thought striking him in the middle.</p><p>Driven, he shuffles the papers in his desk to pull out a closed envelope and stretches out to an expectant Jisoo, who carefully examines the content.</p><p>‘Do not tell me what I am assuming you are intending to.’ Jisoo warns lowly with a gritted teeth and Jeonghan sighs at that.</p><p>He at first thought of handing over the neat sketch of Minki and his details to Seokmin but upon having the conversation with Jisoo, he deemed him as the right man to carry out the task. </p><p>Jihoon, though was delegated with the task of finding Minki, the Minister had simply handed him over a sketch of Seungcheol's former lover and declared that is what his best of efforts could yield.</p><p>Seokmin would hesitate to jeopardize Jeonghan’s place in the East by bringing his competitor in, but Jisoo, if made to understand that Seungcheol’s happiness relies upon the lost man, would cooperate to find him.</p><p>‘You are right, Governor Hong. I want you to find Minki.’</p><p>‘Not long ago you told me that you did not intend to escape the wedlock.’ Jisoo grouses. ‘And what you are doing now implies otherwise.’</p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head, his heart weighing down more and more as he thinks of Seungcheol and Minki together.</p><p>When he asked Jihoon for the details, it did not hurt him much.</p><p>But he is not going to be selfish and hold back Seungcheol from his one true happiness.</p><p>‘Seungcheol has always fought for other people’s happiness. I want to present him a chance to feel the same. It is the least I can do for the kindness he has shown me.’</p><p>Jisoo shakes his head, nostrils flaring and cheeks pinking in anger.</p><p>‘No, Jeonghan. Do not assume what His Majesty wants without conferring with him about it. What you are doing could be disastrous!’</p><p>‘You did not witness the way he spoke of the boy, Jisoo.’ Jeonghan recounts in a small voice. ‘Even if they do not get back together, I just want them to engage once.’</p><p>Jisoo shook his head in disbelief. ‘Do not be too kind to everyone!’</p><p>Jeonghan, then says something that he did not expect from himself, thoroughly unintended and subconscious.</p><p>‘I am doing this because I love him.’</p><p>Jisoo had no answer for that.</p><hr/><p>The evening falls uneventfully, as Jeonghan and Seokmin take a small stroll towards the entrance of the gates where the troop from the West is waiting to sail to their land.</p><p>‘Can’t believe the two day’s time spent sped up at the pace of traveling light.’ Seokmin muses, with a small smile. ‘You must plead the Emperor to allow you to be there at West, for a month at least.’</p><p>‘Why must I seek his permission? I shall leave on my own accord if I wanted to.’ Jeonghan said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Seokmin slightly gripped the Prince’s wrist. ‘Then this commander shall be accompanied by His Highness to the West. Right at this moment.' </p><p>Jeonghan reflexively shrugs off the hold and gapes in shock at his response, which earns him a smug raise of eyebrows from Seokmin.</p><p>‘I- I cannot leave, I have duties to fulfill.’</p><p>Seokmin cheekily grins. ‘Like, brushing shoulders with the Emperor?’</p><p>Jeonghan scowls at him, fists tight in tension.</p><p>‘I am never talking to you again.’ </p><p>When the Prince picks up his pace to march past, Seokmin catches up to him with a nervous flutter of laughter, posing his impressive sunshine smile that leaves no resolve undisturbed.</p><p>‘Pardon my insolence, Prince. I was merely intending to tease you.’</p><p>Jeonghan eyes him with crude displeasure but the tug of his lips at the corner betrays his empty anger.</p><p>The silence that prolongs gets restricted by Seokmin’s soft calling.</p><p>‘I was incredibly skeptical of this whole wedding, Hyung.’ </p><p>Jeonghan nods, recounting Seokmin’s concerned face when they first met after a long while at the tea room.</p><p>‘But then, the engagement ceremony clarified my mistrust I placed upon the Emperor.’ Seokmin remarks. ‘The way His Majesty carried you and the way you relaxed in his gentle hold...your heart is softening for him, Hyung.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s hands grow cold in the face of truth. It is embarrassing to admit that the then sworn enemy of his is now owning his heart.</p><p>When he looks up, he finds Seokmin’s features mellowing at the confirmation delivered by his own unconcealed expression of his eyes.</p><p>An assuring pat lands on his shoulder.</p><p>‘Who would have thought that a foreign invasion was all needed to keep you happy.’ Seokmin rhetorics. ‘It is true that everything happens for a reason.’</p><p>‘Are you not appalled by the fact that your Prince sought love in his rival’s land?’</p><p>Seokmin frowns at him. ‘West and its King was your rival, Hyung. Your father imprisoned you in a golden cage. The people of West are now happy in the hands of the new Governor.’</p><p>Jeonghan's eyes burn with unshed emotions, holding in the pricking of his nose. ‘Is it so?’</p><p>Seokmin tenderly cups his cheeks. ‘Change is something no one desires, Prince. We all are accustomed to our routine that a single variation in it would come off as a huge inconvenience. But, when you shed your biased opinion and view the issue with a broad perspective, you will realize that everything happens for some reason.’</p><p>‘Since when you have become so wise?’ Jeonghan mumbles and Seokmin lets out a hearty chuckle at that.</p><p>‘I was devastated by your absence, Hyung. I was sick worried about your well-being in the East. To add on to that, the new Governor, Hong Jisoo was implementing drastic changes to the order of the nation.’ He says, the smile reducing a silver. ‘But then, an eventful evening and a thought-provoking conversation with the Governor had my concerns wiped out in an instant.’</p><p>Jeonghan nods at that. ‘I am glad to see that my birth nation is in good hands.’</p><p>‘The land will never forget its Prince, Hyung.’</p><p>They both step forward to encase each other in a wholesome embrace, Jeonghan fooling himself for a second that he is actually in the West and that no sea is there in between him and Seokmin to separate them.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seungcheol returns to the city after two days and Jeonghan does not know how to face him. </p><p>Should he just pretend that the kiss did not happen?</p><p>Jeonghan unconsciously lets his fingers run over the petals of his lips, a wave of embarrassment circumscribing him in an instant. The image of Seungcheol’s face up close keeps haunting him and Jeonghan could not stop smiling. </p><p>He chastises himself internally for swooning over the Emperor all the time.</p><p>That is not how he should act. He is a Prince and future consort of the Emperor. At any given time, his focus must be trained on his subjects and must keep their welfare forefront.</p><p>Jeonghan was never the one to slip away from the control he has on his self.</p><p>But Seungcheol, he- </p><p>The Emperor has pushed him into a state of a mere boy who cannot curb the soaring waves of his youth.</p><p>The door to the study room opens with a creak and Jeonghan pauses his work to tentatively raise his head in the direction of the incoming Emperor.</p><p>He could see that the travel had tired the man out, and Jeonghan contemplates inquiring about his well-being. </p><p>‘Good morning, Prince.’ Seungcheol wishes him as he walks to his own study and Jeonghan takes his sweet time to respond.</p><p>‘Good morning, My Lord... I hope the travel was easy on you.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes find him from far and Jeonghan wonders why he feels like being touched at the unnamable places by that steady gaze directed at him, alone.</p><p>‘It was, Jeonghan.’ The Emperor shifts little, fetching papers to work on, the lion statue on the desk momentarily catching Jeonghan’s attention.</p><p>The Prince resorts to focus on his work when Seungcheol starts talking to him.</p><p>‘Has the Governor of West and his party left?’</p><p>Jeonghan nods. ‘Yes, My Lord. Five hours ago.’</p><p>‘Very well.’ Seungcheol appears to be a little conflicted if his clenched fists and general restlessness of his body are anything to go by. </p><p>‘What is Hansol up to?’</p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows cheekily at the stagger in the Emperor’s demeanor. It is incredibly unusual to spot the Emperor in his instability. Or maybe it is Jeonghan who is unaware of this side of Seungcheol.</p><p>‘Are you well, My Lord?’ Jeonghan asks back, ignoring the question and Seungcheol strangely gets defensive at that.</p><p>‘Why would I not be? Am I appearing so?’</p><p>Jeonghan fervently shakes his head. ‘It is just...you looked a little winded. Probably my inaccurate assumptions, My Lord. I apologize.’</p><p>Seungcheol dismisses it with a wave of his hand, scrubbing his jaw, a smudge of exasperation lingering around his orbs. Jeonghan gets concerned genuinely at the expression and he is torn between reaching out to console him with no clue on context and simply let him exude his displeasure before he settles back to his normal self.</p><p>Lost in thought, Jeonghan belatedly notices the loud crash of papers from Seungcheol’s side, presumably a disturbance posed by the heavy wind from the outside.</p><p>Summer in the East is very uncharacteristic, appearing clement on days where the sun is supposed to shine brightly and darkening with clouds when the heat should subside a little.</p><p>‘I- let me help, My Lord.’ Jeonghan announces as he walks his way to Seungcheol with hurried steps, head spinning at the sight of a large number of scattered papers.</p><p>The bigger task at hand would be to arrange them in order wise and Jeonghan could see himself spending the rest of his afternoon embracing this particular work alone.</p><p>There is a whole stack spread next to Seungcheol and Jeonghan levels him a look, wondering why he is not being offered aid.</p><p>Jeonghan proposed to lend him a hand, not take over the whole job by himself.</p><p>Apparently, the look he delivers is lost on Seungcheol, who is simply staring at him with eyes akin to that of a possessed shaman. Leaving him be, Jeonghan collects the papers one by one, until he hears his name called out in a dark caramel oozing voice.</p><p>When he looks up, he does not expect Seungcheol to invade his personal space- noses apart by a breadth of the hair strand and a faint scent of tangerines sneaking up his olfactory senses.</p><p>He could move back if he had wanted. <br/>But the round orbs of Seungcheol pins him there, despite the dangerous thuds of his heart and quick clouding of rationality.</p><p>‘Cheol...’ A feeble whisper of the name was what leaves his mouth before his lips get mercilessly hauled by another one, a firm grip on his jaw kept to tilt his face to an optimal angle. </p><p>Blood rushes to his head and takes a path towards his clenching abdomen, fire sparking in his veins as Seungcheol coaxes his mouth open to find a home for his tongue.</p><p>The papers that were in his hold slip away with no ceremony, in the favor of clutching on to Seungcheol’s robe for dear life as a hand cups his nape to support him, another one snaking down the path of his shoulder to rest where his heart resides.</p><p>There is no doubt about Seungcheol feeling Jeonghan’s erratic heartbeats under his palm. But he is not given the chance to ponder on it as his attention is whisked away by a languid movement of the tongue with his own, extracting a moan from the base of his throat.</p><p>Jeonghan finds his own sound foreign to him, clutching his eyes shut when he feels Seungcheol getting fueled by his moan akin to that of a harlot’s. </p><p>The noise of wet squelch and gentle sucking resonates with the walls of the office, entailing in the culmination of something hot and white striking his abdomen and sensation of hardness between his legs, coming to life.</p><p> When Seungcheol pulls back with a minor nibble to his bottom lip, a string of saliva connects them, Jeonghan’s moistened eyes blink at the Emperor’s dazed ones. </p><p>His chest heaves lightly, catching for the air, and Seungcheol’s hand is still around his nape, grip not firm but enough to not grant freedom of movement.</p><p>A thumb comes to swipe the bottom lip of the slightly parted mouth and Jeonghan mindlessly lets the tiniest tip of his tongue run over the skin, which pulls a reaction from the Emperor.</p><p>Seungcheol mumbled something under his breath, too faint to be caught but the desperation had Jeonghan’s lips curving a little, working his mind around as to why Seungcheol was so disturbed when he entered the room.</p><p>‘I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you.’ Seungcheol says, the secret of his heart, unashamed.</p><p>‘Don’t look at me like that...’ </p><p>Jeonghan frowns at the command. ‘Like what...’</p><p>‘Like wanting to be kissed again...’</p><p>Jeonghan watches how the control snaps when he inches forward and tilts his head, convenient for Seungcheol to reach out and kiss if he wants.</p><p>‘No one is stopping you, My Lord...’</p><p>Seungcheol doesn’t need to be told once more.</p><hr/><p>‘His Highness’ health alright?’ Wonwoo asks with mild concern as he fixes Jeonghan’s tousled hair after a bath. The lavender scent encases the room mildly, the cold air from outside rendering the moist laden body of the Prince as a shivering mess. </p><p>‘I am as fine as I could be, Wonwoo. Why the question?’</p><p>‘Your lips are chapped and bitten. I assume it as a sign of dehydration.’ Wonwoo worries genuinely and heat fans Jeonghan’s neck, for only he is aware of what caused his lips to dry like a yellow leaf.</p><p>At first, the gentle pecks and kissing were a matter of short-lived gestures, resuming to their respective duties after a greeting smooch. Soon that morphed into an affair of prolonged making out, against the wall and sometimes on Seungcheol’s lap. The Emperor takes his time to unfold Jeonghan like a carefully folded piece of paper, smoothening his hands down on the heated skin of nape, shoulders, and sometimes, he simply would lay his hands around Jeonghan’s waist, focusing more on the languid work of his tongue.</p><p>It was difficult to keep up with Seungcheol. The man seemed to expertly carry out the task, which must have been a result of his experience. Thinking of it, a spark of jealousy flares in him, wondering if it was Minki with whom Seungcheol got to hone his skills.</p><p>However, the thought slowly changes to a feeling of acceptance, recounting his act of ordering Governor Hong to search for that doll-like man. </p><p>Lost in his thinking, Jeonghan misses the way Wonwoo carefully looks at him.</p><p>‘I used to sport the same marks in lips whenever I get ruffled up by Mingyu.’</p><p>The insinuation is pretty clear but Jeonghan keeps up the silence.</p><p>‘Prince, do you feel ashamed by it?’</p><p>Jeonghan meets Wonwoo’s eyes through the mirror. </p><p>‘No.’ He honestly answers. ‘Giving in to instincts feels like it is worth the disapproval. The concerned parties are consenting and we are not ruling out anyone’s happiness. And what more encouragement would I need, when I am aware of the fact that Helper Jeon was in the same situation as I am in, at the moment.’ </p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes enlarge comically. ‘I- who?’</p><p>Jeonghan assumes that the man is asking who ousted his rendezvous with Mingyu late at night. </p><p>‘The Emperor.’ </p><p>The look of disbelief crowds Wonwoo’s features and Jeonghan couldn’t help but chuckle at the rapid coloring of Wonwoo’s cheeks. He looks like a cute little tomato.</p><p>‘When I arrived here, someone contorted my innocent inquiry to convene with His Majesty, and preached me that I should watch my propensity, in case if it offends the Nobles for not upholding etiquette.’ Jeonghan smiles at Wonwoo who is hiding his face with his hands. ‘And I now find out that someone has engaged in pre-marital sex with his lover.’</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head. ‘My life is different, Prince. I was not expecting to marry Mingyu at all. For a good while, I thought my love for him can only meet freedom in the darkness of abandoned shelters.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s spirit deflates at that, the urge to tease now swapped with heartache. </p><p>‘You’re such a bad sport, Wonwoo. I was meaning to highlight your hypocrisy for you.’</p><p>Wonwoo cackles at that. ‘If I am wrong, doesn’t mean that the Prince should follow the same path.’</p><p>Jeonghan turns to meet Wonwoo, playfully narrowing his eyes at him. </p><p>‘You must watch your words, for I am to speak to His Majesty to grant a time off to spend some time with Mingyu at a wonderful spot.’</p><p>Wonwoo blinks at that. ‘I get to see my husband sufficiently, Your Highness.’</p><p>‘Not outside the fort, though.’ Jeonghan smiles. ‘For heeding to my request and training me, I wish to do something back for Mingyu, aside from excelling as a student.’</p><p>‘Would His Majesty grant your wish?’</p><p>Jeonghan shrugs a little at that. ‘I am not very confident of my capabilities in convincing the Emperor, but if imploring what takes to soften his heart, I might not hesitate to do so.’</p><p>Wonwoo gives him a meaningful look. ‘No, you should be confident of your capabilities.’<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>That afternoon, while having his meal with Seungcheol, Jeonghan ponders upon few strategies to achieve his goal.</p><p>He glances at the Emperor, who seems to be in a pretty unenthusiastic mood today, a little stern but not very vocal about what is rattling his mind.<br/>Perhaps, now is not the correct time to request him something?</p><p>Once when he seems approachable, Jeonghan can ask him. Or better, pursue Hansol to ask his father. The man seems to be incapable of denying anything the Crown Prince asks.</p><p>‘Jeonghan.’</p><p>The Prince flinches at the call out of the blue, summoning his relaxed sense of mind to appear normal before Seungcheol.</p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p>‘You are thinking too hard, and before you tell me it is about the figures on the table, make up a better excuse because we both know you don’t even have to crush your brain to arrive at a solution.’ Seungcheol casually supplies.</p><p>Well, the man seems to have studied him a lot.</p><p>‘His Majesty’s wit stands second to none.’ Jeonghan remarks, trying to divert the subject but Seungcheol catches him in the act.</p><p>‘Might as well be honest with me, before I figure out your mind by myself.’ Seungcheol challengingly looks at him, with a pen held precariously by the tip of his fingers. ‘I am someone who unveiled your heart while you were miles away from me.’</p><p>Jeonghan resists rolling his eyes at that, wondering until when Seungcheol would sing the praise of his own achievement. </p><p>He clears his throat, mind surprisingly blank as he approaches Seungcheol with the topic. </p><p>‘I have come to admire Commander Kim a lot.’</p><p>Seungcheol is across the room, but his narrowed eyes still send a wave of trepidation down his spine.</p><p>‘Have you misremembered that you are bound to marry me?’</p><p>Jeonghan scrunches his nose at the notion. ‘Absolutely not! I meant I deeply respect him for training me and I wish to repay his duty-bound nature by allowing him to spend an evening with Wonwoo at a far off spot.’</p><p>Seungcheol hums, settling the pen and papers away. ‘How far we are discussing?’</p><p>Jeonghan blinks at the bluntness. ‘Away from the fort, at the outskirts of Ilsan.’</p><p>As he monitors Seungcheol’s reaction, waiting for a word of rejection to drop out from his mouth, the unimaginable scenario comes to life.</p><p>‘I shall take a night’s time to ruminate the proposal.’ Seungcheol firmly states, the eyes however twinkling with mischief.</p><p>‘I am glad that His Majesty is thinking about it without outright exterminating the subject.’</p><p>The Emperor chuckles at that. </p><p>‘I am not an imbecile to not realize that saying no to my spouse can yield a displeasing reaction.’</p><p>Jeonghan frowns at that. ‘I am aware that every decision you make has fair reasoning behind it. I would never be troubled about if you ever were to reject the idea.’</p><p>Mingyu and Wonwoo would, however. It is for them Jeonghan is setting himself up in the cobweb.</p><p>‘You are someone who finds happiness in other’s happiness.’ Seungcheol says, eyes fixated on him with flourishing fondness that it tugs Jeonghan’s heart weakly. ‘And I am to make you content if Commander’s visit to the place with his husband is what it all takes.’</p><p>Jeonghan broadly grins at the indirect approval but he waits, respecting Seungcheol’s wish to think it through.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The morning arrives and Jeonghan finds himself in Seungcheol’s garden.</p><p>He did not imagine that the Emperor would find the necessity to announce his decision at the private garden behind the west wing. It is Jeonghan’s first time visiting. </p><p>Although the garden looks much similar to the one he routinely spends time at with Hansol, this one bears an accumulated set of weapons and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the resident of the wing trains here.</p><p>‘So, I thought about it all night, Jeonghan...’ Seungcheol says as he engages himself with wiping a sharp sword, letting his finger run through the steel of the blade. ‘And I appreciate your intention.’</p><p>Jeonghan ducks his head down, letting out a small smile all the while wondering why he feels unrest, deep within. </p><p>Seungcheol sure is aiming to handle this as a deal.</p><p>‘Are you...consenting, My Lord?’ </p><p>Seungcheol smirked. ‘I have a set of conditions that you need to abide by, Jeonghan.’</p><p>Jeonghan fidgets a little, not willing to let the creeping anxiousness be exposed.</p><p>‘Conditions?’</p><p>Seungcheol hums. ‘Since you have expressed that you are thankful for being trained by Mingyu, I wish to see the fruits of efforts you have invested so far. Meaning, I need you to exhibit your skills by dueling with me.’</p><p>Busy consuming the thought, Jeonghan barely catches the sword that comes flying at him.</p><p>It is heavy, much heavier than the ones he is used to, but it wouldn’t put him in a better light if he were to offer excuses and complaints.</p><p>So he accepts it. </p><p>‘If I win...would you agree?’</p><p>‘Absolutely, if you succeed breaking my defense and resisting my attacks, then I shall grant you your wish, but...’ Seungcheol picks up a sword for himself, swinging it between his hold. ‘...if you lose, I’d still allow Mingyu and Wonwoo to venture out reminiscing their lost youth, provided...’</p><p>Jeonghan waits for the words with bated breath.</p><p>‘...You are to carry out the work of the Commander in his absence, which fundamentally entails you following me wherever I go. It is to be noted that you are to complete your paperwork, as well.’</p><p>Jeonghan frowns, wondering why he involved himself in the fiasco in the first place.</p><p>Reading Jeonghan’s displeasure, Seungcheol baits him with a challenging remark.</p><p>‘Regretting your move already?’</p><p>And Jeonghan gives into the bait without thinking much. Thinking is far from possible when Seungcheol stands before him in his glory.</p><p>‘Never.’ He says, taking a pose to attack Seungcheol.</p><p>If he backs out now, then it will taint his cultivated courage and talent to face his enemies. Running away is a cowardly act. Even if he could dismiss the offer, claiming Mingyu can approach the Emperor himself, it still would put Jeonghan under the shadow of cowardice, not valiant enough to even duel with a familiar opponent. </p><p>It is not just about Mingyu and Wonwoo anymore.</p><p>Seungcheol levels him a meaningful look, eyes as sharp as the blade, carrying glint of the light the sword reflects. </p><p>‘Very well, Jeonghan.’ The Emperor says with sharp eyes, canting his neck slightly. ‘Come to me.’</p><p>Jeonghan should not have immediately attacked. His mind was void of any strategies. It was a blind move, but still, Jeonghan dislodged his, aiming to tackle the sword out of Seungcheol’s grip.</p><p>But just as he swings, Seungcheol steps away to his right, easily dodging the attack as he watches Jeonghan cut the air with mild amusement.</p><p>Gritting his teeth in exasperation, Jeonghan hastily gets rid of his flowing robe, casting it away in an unknown direction, with eyes still fixed on Seungcheol.</p><p>Seungcheol copies the act, discarding his own, adding on to the pile left by Jeonghan.</p><p>‘I honestly would admire this move somewhere else.’ The Emperor suggestively remarks, as he not so subtly drives his gaze up and down on Jeonghan. </p><p>The Prince’s resolve threatens to break loose at the heated look but he conjures up his focus, reminding himself that he either should win Seungcheol or submit the remaining of his pride before his opponent’s feet.</p><p>Gulping down, Jeonghan plans to aim at the Emperor’s arm.</p><p>With a quick stride over, he reached to strike out but Seungcheol blocked him without an effort, twisting his sword ever lightly that Jeonghan’s tight grip on his own would falter.</p><p>Amid his predicament, Jeonghan couldn’t help but let his eyes carelessly wander over the crystal clear clarity pooling in Seungcheol’s orbs, jaws a little tight and overall ethereal.</p><p>The distraction, however, was enough to trick him out as Seungcheol pulls away from his weapon and simultaneously makes Jeonghan twirl by applying a forceful grip on his waist. </p><p>The move had Jeonghan stumble away from Seungcheol, feet staggering to gain control, and once when he does, he belatedly realizes the tear of his thin translucent pale shirt at the shoulder seams, trying to cover it up with his palm. </p><p>The glare he sends Seungcheol’s way seems to not affect the man, who appears to be complacent with his attack, the hint of crude playfulness irking Jeonghan even further.</p><p>Jeonghan lets his palm slip away from where a silver of his bare shoulder is exposed, swinging his sword to defend this time, instead of attacking.</p><p>Seungcheol’s lips curve to a charming smile as he marches forward with boundless confidence, leaving Jeonghan to experience a mild tremor in his knees at the sight.</p><p>The first clash of swords happens and Jeonghan manages to defend, applying the tactic of defend-escape-defend without much effort, but Seungcheol corners him by decoding his technique, misleading him with his stance as he changes his direction of attack in the span of a second, to confuse Jeonghan.</p><p>The Prince’s head spins, as he meticulously staves away all the strikes but a misplaced pose from Seungcheol had him stagger back, the blade missing his jaws by a fraction, only to cut the white gold chain that was resting on his neck.</p><p>When he recollects himself from the strike, he belatedly understands that Seungcheol deliberately had let his skin go unbruised by his weapon. If the expertise ruining of his necklace does not speak of it, the haughty look posed by the man himself surely does.</p><p>‘I pray that the accessory was of no big importance to you...’ Seungcheol says as he walks towards Jeonghan. ‘I feel you would look tantalizing in rubies though...not that you do not look any less now...’</p><p>Jeonghan knows what kind of game Seungcheol is playing. He is trying to distract him by throwing flirtatious words at him.</p><p>And he does not hesitate to call him out for that.</p><p>‘To me, it appears that you are wooing your duel opponent. Is it how the Emperor clinches victory in all of his battles?’</p><p>Seungcheol lets the tip of his sword run down Jeonghan’s thighs and the latter steps back, swatting away the apex of the blade with his own.</p><p>‘Of all the battles I had to fight, yours is my favorite...’ Seungcheol drawls, gazing at Jeonghan with eyes half-lidded. ‘West is a beautiful place I said, but imagine its Prince standing in the field like a carefully crafted ethereal statue coming to life...I was not prepared despite the countless amount of times I studied the curves of your face in the portrait....’</p><p>Jeonghan goes in for an impromptu attack, as Seungcheol appears to be preoccupied with the reminiscing.</p><p>Without eyes on him, the Emperor manages to defend with ease, evading the strike and quite skillfully leaving another mark of the breach by undoing the first two buttons of Jeonghan’s shirt.</p><p>Frustrated, Jeonghan looks down at the work on his clothes and aims to tackle the Emperor with extreme levels of force he could muster up. He blindly swings his swords, rationality flying out of his mind, and Seungcheol quite easily takes advantage of that. </p><p>Jeonghan can sense his blinding rage is rendering him incompetent. </p><p>Looks like his efforts of meditating are being wasted before Seungcheol.</p><p>He did a better job dueling with Mingyu. It must be to his advantage since he is the Commander General of the army and all.</p><p>Before he could realize it, Seungcheol regains the upper hand by holding him in a less constraining headlock, security him under his grip, much similar to how he tackled Jeonghan at the battlefield.</p><p>‘...When my eyes found you for the first time...in person...’ Seungcheol continues. ‘I felt like kissing the ground you walk on isn’t as debasing as it sounds.’</p><p>Jeonghan jerks his head at the words carelessly littered near his nape, the moist breath etching every syllable on his skin with utmost honesty.</p><p>‘Why so?’ The Prince asks in a small voice, turning his head a little to find Seungcheol’s face an inch away from his.</p><p>He eyes the way Seungcheol’s mouth parts ever so lightly, a sight he had grown to notice from the times he had spent in other’s arm, lips engaged in a breathless battle.</p><p>‘I saw the courage in your eyes...’ Seungcheol exhales, reverence evident in his eyes. ‘You did not concede to me...and I have never seen anyone who has not.’</p><p>Jeonghan wills to break free from the vise grip, but Seungcheol withholds with a single pull, taut and inflexible. The labored breath from the Emperor reaches Jeonghan’s ears and somehow, it feels more intimate than the numerous kisses they have shared so far.</p><p>‘...I took you down so that I could raise you, like the Prince you are...’ Seungcheol confesses, slowly easing down the control he has over Jeonghan. ‘And...when you walked down the ship with your head held high, I decided that I should be the only person in your life...and be the only throne you sit on...’</p><p>Just as expected, Jeonghan breaks free by exploiting the freedom he was granted, the revelation hitting him like a hailstorm.</p><p> When Jeonghan moves, further along, he feels the knot tying his hair together getting undone- the small string that kept his tresses tamed is now precariously hanging down in Seungcheol’s hold until he flicks it away without a care.</p><p>Jeonghan’s hair is now let out, the strands irreverent, but he is least bothered by its inconvenience. It is not even one, in the first place considering how he preferred to let his hair loose.</p><p>What he is fixated on is the carnal desire that swirls in Seungcheol’s eyes. The ones similar to what he got to witness in the battle but this time, it is accentuated with an intensity that had Jeonghan stagger back from his rationality.</p><p>This is not well.</p><p>Roaring with vigor, Jeonghan advances and successfully tackles the other with a forceful strike, making Seungcheol search for a grip to stabilize himself. Without giving a break to recover, Jeonghan twirls and lets his blade slightly crease Seungcheol’s upper stomach, garnering a hiss from the man.</p><p>The look of surprise molds to one that is fond and Jeonghan is torn between fighting him more and dropping his sword to lean up and kiss the tantalizing smile.</p><p>‘I see you did get better at the sport.’ Seungcheol remarks with sly eyes, twisting the sword in his hands.</p><p>Jeonghan zones out, eyes zeroing on the firm wrists that are aiming to attack him.</p><p>Just as he guessed, a strike comes his way but Jeonghan defends skillfully and uses his elbows to mildly push the man’s chest, jeopardizing his balance.</p><p>Jeonghan concluded that the attack was over and that a good distance would be formed between, but Seungcheol commits the unexpected by gripping hold of Jeonghan’s wrist and twirling him around, the tip of the sword aiming at his throat before it misses his skin by a hair’s width, knocking off the buttons holding his shirt together.</p><p>Seungcheol’s gaze on his bare torso feels like torturous seeping of warm liquid down his skin, and a shudder wrecks him, not from the cold breeze that brushes past in a whim.</p><p>His mind chases him to protect his modesty, as he has never stood bare to the eyes filled to brim with desire. But he angles his sword, to indicate that he is not fazed by the crackling buzz of salacious tension in the air and that he is not easy to be drowned by meaningful darkening looks directed at him.</p><p>Seungcheol looks winded enough, lips parted a little and despite the vast dilating of his orbs, Jeonghan could not miss the sharpness of alertness cohabiting with it.</p><p>‘You have a poor aim, My Lord.’ Jeonghan comments, vaguely pointing to his destroyed shirt. </p><p>‘I detached all the buttons from your shirt, what do you mean?’ Seungcheol cheekily replies, and Jeonghan tries to ignore the flurry of warmth birthing in his abdomen.</p><p>When the Emperor advances towards him, Jeonghan quickly steers clear of the hormonal fever, jumping to defend only to find his wrist supporting the sword held tightly by the other.</p><p>His questioning eyes get ignored when Seungcheol swiftly knocks off the sword from his hold by twisting his wrist gently.</p><p>Assessing the situation, Jeonghan retaliates by yanking off his hand from the grip, backing away slowly, trying to spar with hands alone but he should by then realize that such kind of dueling is much more advantageous to Seungcheol.</p><p>Before he knows, he is pressed against the trunk of a massive tree, the barks pricking his back. Jeonghan admits to himself that now is the time to give up. It leaves a dent in his pride to see that Seungcheol got the better of him despite practicing for weeks now. </p><p>‘I concede.’ His words are barely a whisper.</p><p>Seungcheol, who is holding him down by grip on his left wrist and a sword hovering his abdomen, exhales a chuckle, not from amusement, however.</p><p>‘I judged you as the type to never relinquish.’</p><p>‘You won me and if I still attempt to pretend that I have a chance to take an upper hand, then there will be no bigger fool than I.’</p><p>Seungcheol does not immediately reply to that. In fact, he is more trained on the apex of the sword dangerously looming over the stretch of his stomach.</p><p>In a second, Jeonghan feels the grip around his waist loosening and his heart almost beats out of his chest at the sight of his pants sliding down his thighs.</p><p>With a squeaky cry, he catches hold of the hem of his pants with his free hand, observing the way how the knots tied to keep it together has been cut off.</p><p>No doubt that it is a work of Seungcheol’s sword.</p><p>Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Seungcheol, who is smirking smugly at him. It fuels Jeonghan’s rage further.</p><p>‘Fool!’ Jeonghan hisses with a gritted teeth. ‘Would you dare to undress your betrothed in public?!’</p><p>Seungcheol seems not to be offended or fazed by the claim. His features actually soften to the core, that Jeonghan’s anger begins to dissipate gradually. </p><p>He almost forgot that he cannot stay mad at the Emperor for long. Such an effect Seungcheol has over him.</p><p>‘You are absolutely beautiful...’ Seungcheol whispers like he is reciting a sacred prayer, breath irregular as he inches closer so much that their noses almost brush.</p><p>Jeonghan naturally ducks his head down, too embarrassed by the shameless confession, his heart stuttering at the way Seungcheol is advancing forth intending to press their lips together.</p><p>And the kiss that happened has to be the softest one they must have shared so far.</p><p>Seungcheol deals with him like he is a sensitive feather, a fragile artifact, as he tenderly pecks him multiple times by tilting his jaw, the tip of his tongue coming out to wipe at the seams.</p><p>Jeonghan jerks a little at the feel of moisture but complies with the invitation, as he opens his mouth to give entrance.</p><p>The grip on his wrist loosens and he hears a thud which he vaguely chalks up as Seungcheol’s sword hitting the ground with no care. His assumption gets proved when he feels both of the Emperor’s hands cupping his face, as a tongue fondles his own, his own hands itching to pull and embrace much closer to him.</p><p>The gentleness however bleeds out, as Seungcheol begins to nip at his bottom lip, and Jeonghan playfully retaliates by returning the gesture, a small smile finding home in their mouths as they begin to bring their faces much closer. If that is even possible.</p><p>‘Where have the courteous Emperor gone to?’ Jeonghan asks with a sly smirk, his free hand playing with the strands of hair screening Seungcheol’s forehead. ‘Who is this man before me?’</p><p>‘He is Seungcheol, who is now irrevocably fond of this ethereal Prince.’</p><p>Jeonghan breathlessly chuckles, sighing from the bouncing happiness of his heart. </p><p>‘I should be slighting you for ruining my attire. I should be enraged at you for jeopardizing my modesty...’</p><p>Seungcheol smiles with dimples adorning his cheeks, eyes stilled on Jeonghan with stagnant warmth.</p><p>‘And you are not?’</p><p>The brisk question drives Jeonghan further away from the lingering annoyance.</p><p>His throat clobbered up, Jeonghan merely nods, afraid he would blurt out something else. It is there, right in front of his face, but there is also a doubtful feel that if he is mistaking the mirage to be an ocean.</p><p>‘Allow your Emperor to protect your modesty.’ Seungcheol says gruffly, bending down to carry Jeonghan up in bridal style, ignoring the surprised “oof” from the man. ‘After all, I do not condone my spouse walking to his wing with eyes all over him.’</p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head at that, a small smile playing on his lips. </p><p>‘We are not bound by the knot of holy matrimony.’</p><p>‘Yet.’ Seungcheol rebukes at the reminder. ‘And who has the audacity to take my betrothed away from me?’</p><p>Jeonghan clutched onto his undone clothes tighter, eyes roaming elsewhere as he withers away at the possessive intonation of Seungcheol’s words.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Seungcheol was back to his courteous self once after they reach his chamber. Jeonghan just couldn’t bring himself to worry about having their reputation tainted when Seungcheol is showing him what happiness and freedom is.</p><p>‘I pray these clothes sufficiently cover you.’</p><p>Jeonghan snickers at that, managing to wedge the clothes Seungcheol gave under his arm as he relentlessly grips the one he is wearing which is trying to slip out and bare him.</p><p>‘When the cause of your wound is healing you...’</p><p>Seungcheol’s brows hike up as he melts Jeonghan with a smoldering gaze. ‘Would you rather lounge in my residence with nothing proper to cover you?’</p><p>Jeonghan bit his lip, an evil thought infiltrating his mind.</p><p>‘Would you?’ The Prince counters back, and before Seungcheol could say whatever he wanted to, he lets go of the hold he had on his pants, leaving his legs uncovered before Seungcheol’s gaze.</p><p>There is an unmistakable noise of sharp gasp in the air and Jeonghan very well knows to whom it belongs. Skillfully he untangles his ankles from the cloth and shoves it aside with a gentle kick, walking to the washroom with widened eyes on his pale firm limbs exposed.</p><p>Heat crawls up his neck as he belatedly realizes that the flimsy material of undergarment is no better than not wearing it, but he trots up confidently to take a bath, heart slamming against his chest at the image of Seungcheol’s zoned out ruddy face in his mind.</p><p>As he closes the washroom door shut behind, he bites his knuckles to muffle the threatening bubble of laughter, partly from the happiness of managing to draw such a reaction from Seungcheol and partly from knowing that he has an upper hand over the Emperor where it matters the most.</p><p>Jeonghan deems he is good at this game, as well.</p><p>After a short bath and donning the loose clothes- velvet short pants and dress shirt, Jeonghan walks into Seungcheol’s chamber barefoot. The place is empty except for the crackling fireplace, an unnecessary tool as summer is at its peak, but the clouding sky of the afternoon tells him another story.</p><p>Jeonghan inches towards the open balcony, taking in the wide expanse of a distant view of the city with serenity. His chamber in the West palace was a secluded one, disabling him from looking at the real world.</p><p>The creak of the door snaps him out from slipping off reality, and he sees Seungcheol entering with a small smile. </p><p>‘Was almost convinced that you would have made it to your place.’ </p><p>Jeonghan quirks his eyebrow at that, mildly moved by Seungcheol’s train of thought. </p><p>‘Should I, My Lord?’</p><p>‘Only if you dislike my company.’</p><p>Jeonghan blinks at the level-headedness, admiring the raw desires that Seungcheol is holding in well with an iron-hard exterior just so he can offer him comfort. </p><p>‘It would be not ideal for us to marry if that is the case.’ Jeonghan purposely tugs his control, a sadistic part of him wanting to see worry crease in between Seungcheol’s eyebrows.</p><p>‘Do you want to marry me?’</p><p>Jeonghan smirks. ‘Are you asking this question to someone who is wearing the ring you gave them?’</p><p>Seungcheol groans, rightfully so, and Jeonghan uninhibitedly laughs, clutching onto the railing of the balcony. It is cold under his touch and it eases down the massive flutter of heart, somehow.</p><p>‘Marriage is not all about exchanging rings.’</p><p>Seungcheol offers a deep thought and Jeonghan hums, toying the ring in his hold.</p><p>‘So, should I throw this engagement ring out?’</p><p>The Emperor levels him a glare, which triggers more chuckles from Jeonghan.</p><p>‘You’re incredibly lucky that I am enormously fond of you.’ Seungcheol takes him in a chokehold, his biceps stretching gloriously around his throat. Jeonghan knows this is the third time happening, and each time the context of the scenario gets more pleasant.</p><p>The first one was during the war where they met each other in person. The second time was when they dueled a few hours ago and the third time, now.</p><p>Jeonghan mildly turns around, enough to suit his neck towards Seungcheol and fixate on the soft curves of his face.</p><p>‘I am...’ Jeonghan admits in a small voice. ‘You came to save me, with no motives behind...’</p><p>The calm orbs of Seungcheol’s shake a little, but it soon effervesces, replacing the fleeting emotion with what existed prior.</p><p>Jeonghan thinks he is reading into too much.</p><p>‘No, people in this world are selfish.’ Seungcheol says, words sounding like it is punched out of his chest. The chokehold turns to a loose embrace, with which Jeonghan accommodates better.</p><p>‘But you are the most selfless person I’ve ever come across.’</p><p>Jeonghan means it when he says that.</p><hr/><p>‘I have sent Mingyu and Wonwoo to complete the task of fixing Seungim in the asylum.’<br/>Jeonghan abruptly sits up from his lying position on the bed, eyes enlarged as he peers at Seungcheol with mortification.</p><p>He has become familiar with the royal secretive vocabulary of East that he is well aware of what “fix someone” means. And he did not ruin his clothes in a lush green garden for the pair to leave off to complete their duties!</p><p>Seungcheol reaches his arms out, a tacit invitation to settle back into his embrace again which Jeonghan reluctantly gives into, only because Seungcheol looked like a sad pup left out on a rainy day.</p><p>The coldness from the downpour outside isn’t helping either.</p><p>‘Haven’t you forgotten what you promised me?’</p><p>Seungcheol makes a move to adjust Jeonghan’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears.</p><p>‘Of course, beloved. What a duel we had...’ </p><p>Jeonghan cuts short Seungcheol’s musings. </p><p>‘I did not spar with His Majesty to assign Commander and his husband off to a royal duty.’ The Prince sighs in resignation. ‘Since the promise has been broken, I shall leave to my residence.’</p><p>Seungcheol tugs him back firmly into his chest before Jeonghan can inch away from him.</p><p>‘You are not going anywhere.’ The Emperor murmurs against his forehead, throwing an arm around him. ‘At least not before hearing what I wish to say.’</p><p>The proximity alone has Jeonghan submissively cant his neck to listen, tempted to shuffle closer to the form that is emitting heavenly warmth.</p><p>‘Hmmm...’ Jeonghan hums, tongue heavy from resisting the urge to battle it out with Seungcheol’s.</p><p>‘The asylum is far off the city, a two-day journey if the horses trot at a good pace.’</p><p>Interested, Jeonghan entirely turns until he mounts his chin atop Seungcheol’s chest, looking up at the man.</p><p>‘...With downpour expected to last for two days, they cannot help but lounge at one of the many guest houses built along the way...and wouldn’t that give them enough of time to spend together?’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles as he settles his head against where Seungcheol’s heart resides. The sound of blood pumping there is quite erratic and Jeonghan feels his own in resonance with that. He wants to tell that no two days will suffice for two people who consider each other as their universe. Even an arm’s distance would make you suffer from dire longing.</p><p>Such is love.</p><p>And love, Jeonghan feels a mill brewing it for Seungcheol in the deepest pit of his heart.</p><p>‘How do I perceive this silence...?’ Comes the inquisition and Jeonghan offers a mellow smile, intelligence subdued by a cloud of fondness.</p><p>‘I wanted a bowl of water, you gave me a river.’</p><p>‘And I will offer the world if it what pleases you.’ Seungcheol says as he looks down on him with eyes as clear as the summer sky.</p><p>‘What pleases me is not getting disrobed in public.’</p><p>‘Then this Emperor is allowed to unveil your modesty in the confines of chamber, now?’ </p><p>Teasing hands fondles with his knot holding his pants together and Jeonghan swats that away with a boisterous giggle, eliciting a sound of similar nature from Seungcheol.</p><p>‘The number of rules we are breaking after is enormous....’</p><p>Seungcheol appears to not care for the mild concern Jeonghan is showing, which in fact amplifies the worry perching in his mind. What if some of the nobles find them in this state? It would halt the streak of unblemished reputation Seungcheol is holding and courtesans would regard Jeonghan as a lust-driven Prince who cannot rein himself.</p><p>And worst of all, he would not be unable to look at Hansol in the eye and preach to him about principles of life.</p><p>Seungcheol wordlessly holds him closer, a muted sigh against his forehead as warm breath fans over his hairline. An arm gets thrown over his waist and Jeonghan relents to the urge that forces him to bury his nose in Seungcheol’s chest, embrace his form, and clutch on to his loose shirt.</p><p>‘I’ve always wanted this...’ Seungcheol says.</p><p>‘To disregard the rules?’</p><p>Seungcheol breathlessly chuckles. </p><p>‘No, to hold the one closest to my heart when rainstorm wrecks the city. To sleep blissfully with the promise of waking up in that person’s embrace until when the sun peeks up the mountains to greet the world.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles at the inebriated confession, biting his lips as he climbs closer to Seungcheol. Does the Emperor mean that he is closest to his heart, now?</p><p>‘Is it happening, My Lord?’</p><p>The faint feel of lips against his forehead speaks volumes before Seungcheol could verbally respond.</p><p>‘Happening, too good to be real.’</p><p>‘It is real.’ Jeonghan affirms with a playful smile. ‘I can pinch you if you need.’</p><p>That earns a burst of amused laughter from Seungcheol and they both fall to silence until peace and happiness embraces them like a blessing of a lifetime.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stirs awake, groggily peering out at the window to find thunderstorm still persisting like an infant clinging relentlessly to the mother. </p><p>After a short nap, they had few bites of food delivered to them and when he thought of getting back to his own residence, Seungcheol wordlessly swooped him down with an irresistible look, content only after Jeonghan acquiesced to stay some more time next to him, the sounds of their shallow breath lulling both of them to sleep.</p><p>He quickly recalls the events of the day and quite jerkily notices how Seungcheol and he had been absent from their offices for the whole day. </p><p>Jeonghan’s whole body feels numb from sleep and he swivels his head to find Seungcheol sleeping with his mouth parted a little. The perfect plump of lips is circled, shallow breaths escaping and that adorable sight encourages Jeonghan to lean down and press a soft kiss to the crease between his eyebrows. </p><p>He wonders if he should let Seungcheol sleep more and exit to his own place but something in him suggests to not to do so, insisting that Seungcheol would be unhappy about it.</p><p>Combing his hair back, Jeonghan peers at the gloomy sky and lets a small smile at it, incredibly fond of the cool weather and petrichor that wafts. </p><p>He knows the weather will not last. </p><p>The next day morning, the sun would shine high in the sky and the birds will sing to their heart’s content.</p><p>Jeonghan would like that hot bright day as well.</p><p>He heaves out a deep sigh as he lets his eyes round the expanse of the poorly done extravagant chamber of Seungcheol’s, wondering if some batch of flowers or colorful curtains will add life to the construction.</p><p>Jeonghan flops down on the bed, with nothing to do better except maybe staring at Seungcheol with no one judging him for it, including himself.</p><p>To imagine that he would be sharing a bed with a man in an intimate scenario who held him at his sword point months ago itself feels unreachable. Except now, Jeonghan had given him the whole of his heart, his nation, and his personal space for the Emperor.</p><p>Jeonghan thinks of snuggling up to Seungcheol but he stays back, admiring the thick lush eyebrows, the pointed nose, and soft lips, and the dimples that would appear when he smiles like no other.</p><p>Was it when he extended his hand out for Jeonghan, the day he reached the Eastern port?</p><p>Was it when he made Jeonghan forget about his predicaments with a simple smile of his?</p><p>Was it when he admitted to having conquered his homeland with a valid reason of stabilizing humanity?</p><p>Or, was it when he told Jeonghan that he understood his heart from the simple poem of his?</p><p>Jeonghan feels a micro-movement of shuffling from his side and when he looks up, he finds Seungcheol blearily looking at him, mouth posing a small pout.</p><p>‘I was waiting for His Majesty to rise from sleep.’</p><p>Seungcheol frowns. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘Is it not improper to leave without informing you?’</p><p>The Emperor rubs his eyes, muffling a yawn. ‘You would have made your Lord unhappy if you had left without notice.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles, satisfied inwardly that how he called it correctly.</p><p>‘Glad I did not, then.’ He says, inching a little away from Seungcheol. ‘So, I shall now take my leave?’</p><p>‘Off to saving what falling society?’</p><p>‘My reputation?’ Jeonghan playfully retorts which earns a cute scowl from Seungcheol.</p><p>‘Your reputation is safe in my guard, just like you are.’ Seungcheol murmurs under breath, coaxing Jeonghan into his hold until they are pressed against one another with no air to sneak in between.</p><p>Jeonghan perceives Seungcheol as someone who gave him the wings to fly, might and high.</p><p>And in course of time, Seungcheol became part of his nest that makes him not want to unleash his wings and leave home, at all. </p><p>‘I shall not doubt that.’</p><p>Seungcheol nuzzles against his cheeks and Jeonghan closes his eyes dreamily as warmth surrounds him like a cocoon.</p><p>‘Your Honor is mine.’ The Emperor chants against his jaw, nipping it a little as he presses fluttery kisses along the path. ‘And with blood, I shall restore it, if anyone comes to doom it.’</p><p>Jeonghan gasps as hard cold hands invade his shirt. </p><p>‘My Honor is not worthy of bloodshed. Nobles would frown at my impudence of sticking by your side before the wedding and what that could harm me in any way?’</p><p>Seungcheol stares at him, eyes a little clouded and heavy, making Jeonghan twist his legs to restrain the growing hardness in between.</p><p>‘Sticking by my side is not impudence.’ </p><p>Jeonghan’s face twists to a casual half-smile. </p><p>‘Before the wedding, it is.’</p><p>The hand circling the bare skin of his waist inches up to his sternum and Jeonghan’s eyes widen like large saucers, breath punched out at the touch of calloused fingers there. </p><p>‘And baring your legs for my eyes to feast on isn’t?’ Seungcheol whispers as he gently bites the soft curve of Jeonghan’s helix, too interested to be still sleep-addled.</p><p>Jeonghan’s throat feels constrained as his mind pays attention to sensations other than what he sees and feels.</p><p>‘Who undid my clothes while dueling?’</p><p>Jeonghan is embarrassed to hear how his own voice is mellow and shaky from the attention he receives.</p><p>‘I take up the credit with pleasure.’ Seungcheol breathes against the apple of his cheeks. ‘I was aiming for a fair play but God-’</p><p>Seungcheol places a kiss against the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth, wet and incredible.</p><p>‘-you should have seen yourself through my eyes. All valiant and mesmerizing, made me want to venerate the path you walk on.’</p><p>A hand began to undo the knots keeping his short trousers intact and a desperate set of lips find his, crashing against like a sea wave. The earnest kiss is leaving him breathless, moans from the back of his throat muffled with force. </p><p>With his thighs and groin exposed to air, Jeonghan feels goosebumps breaking onto his skin and he mildly shudders when a hand creeps up and down to caress there. </p><p>The hard length arousal is obvious and undeniable, torso barely settled on the bed as he clutches onto the sheet with desperation. Soon, the hands that clutched the sheet relocated to Seungcheol’s lush black hair, gripping them to guide the kiss.</p><p>When they reluctantly make the distance, Seungcheol is still breathing against his lips, the zoned-out expression of his face cultivating heavy content in Jeonghan’s heart. </p><p>‘I have never asked how old you are, My Lord.’ Jeonghan says in a hushed tone, inquisitiveness birthed by Seungcheol’s impressive physique and energy.</p><p>‘Do not.’ </p><p>Jeonghan’s lips curled into a wry smile. ‘Why so?’</p><p>A shadow of disapproval passed Seungcheol’s features. </p><p>‘I will receive no snark from you in regards to our age difference.’</p><p>Interested, Jeonghan brings up Seungcheol’s face closer to his, looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>‘I shall make no comments about it, you can take my word for it.’</p><p>Seungcheol looks doubtful, eyes uneasy, as he internally contemplates ousting himself. </p><p>‘We have five years age difference.’</p><p>Jeonghan is remarkably now surprised, his fingers playing with soft strands on Seungcheol’s hair pauses its ministrations.</p><p>‘You do not look your age at all. Dare I say, you are prone to get mistaken as a man in his youth.’</p><p>Seungcheol pouted. ‘I am not, though.’</p><p>‘Nobody gets to stay young forever.’ Jeonghan murmurs, pressing a soft kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead. ‘Time is not standstill.’</p><p>‘When we grow old together, will I not be much older than you?’</p><p>Jeonghan reaches his hand down to untie the knot of his flimsy undergarment, exposing his own length with no ounce of shame. <br/>‘I was told smile prevents you from growing old. I will spend my life keeping worry out of your heart.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes rounds with a sparkle in the center from the combined efforts of glisten and oil lamp lit somewhere afar, the smile he exhibits sweeping the remnants of breath lurched in his throat, causing his chest to thud in a manner that Jeonghan has learned to get used to with the Emperor in the vicinity. </p><p>‘I want to marry you now and make you mine already.’ Seungcheol says, palm encompassing Jeonghan’s erection, making him curve his torso at the touch. </p><p>Jeonghan is foreign to the concept of someone touching him sensually and this discovery of sensation evokes a heavy feel of anticipation in his heart. </p><p>‘Seung-Seungcheol...’ Jeonghan gasped his name when the hand pumped his length in a slow movement, eyes boring into his soul, greedy for the micro details he could capture. </p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t keep his eyes open for long, alternating between peering into deep orbs of the Emperor’s and shutting them close when the arousal builds up much faster in his abdomen. </p><p>‘You look unreachable, Jeonghan...’ Seungcheol sings praises against his neck, laving at the clavicle before sucking a deep bruise in the hollow of his throat, making Jeonghan jerk up at the odd sense of pleasure, questioning himself as to how he could find it arousing. </p><p>The slit of his hardness was swiped down by a thumb and Jeonghan was beginning to see white dots at the corner of his vision, a high keen dislodging his throat as he bucks his hips for more friction. </p><p>‘You are tearing up from pleasure because it feels good?’ Seungcheol smugly asks against the shell of his ear and Jeonghan could not bring himself to retort. </p><p>How can he when he is numb to himself, leaking tears from the unadulterated pleasure?</p><p>It feels like he is at the gate of Heaven guided by a demon. </p><p>The pace of the hand around him instantly picks up, and Jeonghan was left to become a moaning mess, clutching on to anything that his hand found. </p><p>When his body jostled to accommodate the intense sensations, his thighs accidentally rubs against something hard covered by fabric, and Jeonghan blearily looks up at Seungcheol whose eyes are clouded and darkened beyond recognition, nostrils flaring and mouth panting as though he is inches away from snapping to become someone else.</p><p>‘I-I want to please-ugh Cheol!-please you too...’</p><p>Seungcheol takes a maximum of ten seconds to comprehend the proposal before he hastily undoes his own pants, revealing his well-endowed manhood that is red and engorged with blood and arousal.</p><p>A sick shameless side of Jeonghan finds pride in turning Seungcheol to this state. </p><p>Seungcheol reaches out to take Jeonghan’s hand in his own and guides it to his arousal. </p><p>Jeonghan grows curious of the warmth in his palm and he is riled up to act on with the way Seungcheol’s breath hitches at every tentative rub he gives. </p><p>His hand goes on to cradle the pair of sacs behind and Seungcheol groans lewdly at that, widening his legs, tacitly earning for more. </p><p>Jeonghan bites his lips, eyes trained on the length as he mimics what was done to him, fascinated by the blooming pearl of white fluid appearing every second. He smears them down with renowned vigor, thumb slipping to rub the slit, inducing a shudder from the Emperor.</p><p>The angle seems to tire Jeonghan’s arm, which is why he sits up, leaning forward to lazily kiss Seungcheol while his hand worked up to draw beautiful moans from the Emperor.</p><p>The image of Seungcheol losing control of himself is bringing Jeonghan towards his own edge, tempted to apply friction on his weeping cock but Seungcheol catches hold of his hand and totals his plan by grabbing Jeonghan by the waist to make him straddle astride his lap. </p><p>With breath knocked out, Jeonghan finds himself seated on Seungcheol’s lap with their groins a hair strand’s breadth away. </p><p>Chest heaving, Seungcheol looks at him with blown away eyes, hair matted to his forehead from mild perspiration. The sight is unearthly, something incapable to dream of even.</p><p>A palm glides down the underside of his thighs, making Jeonghan squirm a little. </p><p>‘Kiss me...’ The Prince whispers, barely audible, but Seungcheol’s sharp senses catch it without hassle, diving forward to deliver what Jeonghan wanted. </p><p>The noises they make sound salacious and embarrassing even to Jeonghan, but under the attention of soft plump lips, Jeonghan feels like a lost oar in the ocean. </p><p>Seungcheol’s tongue in the cavern of his mouth is relentless and Jeonghan reciprocates back with much vigor, unintentionally rocking his hips. </p><p>The friction that movement grants there earn a muffled moan from Seungcheol, which Jeonghan notes with a small smirk that is still caught up in the kiss. </p><p>Hands over Seungcheol’s shoulders, Jeonghan grinds down on the poking hardness with his rear, his own breath getting hitched at the way Seungcheol withdraws from the kiss to throw his head back and groan loudly. </p><p>Jeonghan’s arousal is left unattended but he feels the mesmerizing sight of Seungcheol losing himself is more than enough to untie the folding knots building in his abdomen.</p><p>The reaction encourages him to work on it, circling his hips, the head of Seungcheol's prick often grazing the fold of Jeonghan's perineum but not quite invading. </p><p>The Emperor is an absolute mess, at the mercy ofJeonghan's touch, and from the pleasure it garners, his torso anchors uproot by both of his hands.</p><p>Jeonghan notes the way how Seungcheol's chest glistens with sweat, and he mindlessly indulges himself by running his fingers across, through the hollow point of collar bones, to the sturdy pectorals adorned by dusky nubs, and a firm set of the chiseled abdomen that he honestly wants to bend his head down and lave at it. </p><p>Seungcheol snaps out of the spiral he was moving upward, gripping on to Jeonghan’s waist with a firm hold using his calloused palms, guiding the other down on his length.</p><p>Jeonghan legitimately fears the vice grip on his skin, the duel strikes, and chokehold paling in comparison to what a lust-driven Seungcheol can inflict. </p><p>In a form of petty retaliation, Jeonghan ducks down to mouth along the column of Seungcheol’s neck, tasting the tang of salt there before worrying the skin with his front-row teeth, feeling the vibration of a guttural moan. </p><p>One particular drawn-out roll of hips had Seungcheol climaxing abruptly, eyes rolling behind his head as his abdomen jerked heavily with every spurt of ejaculation. </p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t see it, but God, he feels the warmth of the fluid at the crack of his ass, itching with the way it excruciatingly slides down on his skin. Seungcheol still keeps him working on his length, milking what it has to offer, and when the moment of euphoria halts to nothingness, a thick blanket of silence falls on them like the silence after the storm.</p><p>Jeonghan nervously looks up at Seungcheol, his own arousal weeping for touch.</p><p>The Emperor looks beaten; debauched with pleasure so much that he appears to be much different from the ironed-out man he portrays himself as, before the court. </p><p>Jeonghan tenderly cups Seungcheol’s cheeks, but the Emperor rejects the touch, instead holding on to the wrists with a determined look.</p><p>Before Jeonghan could conjure up what is going on, he finds himself sprawled out on the bed with a forceful landing, bouncing on the mattress a little.</p><p>Seungcheol climbs over him with a dark look, spreading his legs in a whim to lean down and swallow the hard length in one go.</p><p>Ecstasy is what all Jeonghan could feel.</p><p>The moist cavern of mouth is much more pleasurable than a wrap of palm over it, and Jeonghan did not know such a thing existed. The panic that rose upon the action quickly dissolved to foggy hedonism, submitting to the touch. </p><p>From his perspective, he could only see the lush dense silky hair bobbing up and down, but the warmth of the mouth around his length is testing him on all bounds, barely resisting himself from bucking his hips. </p><p>He badly wants to close up his legs together, because the peak pleasure takes a turn to an unacceptable state, finding it too much to receive all at once. </p><p>Jeonghan’s trembling hand rests on Seungcheol’s hair, signaling him.</p><p>‘Cheol...I- ugh- can you please-’</p><p>He finds even formulating a short coherent sentence, Herculean. </p><p>Seungcheol looks up at him with darkened orbs with his length in the mouth, and Jeonghan finds himself with a new wave of pleasure wracking through him just at the sight. </p><p>‘Cheol...’</p><p>The said man calmly nods at him, letting the arousal off with a pop, making a motion to deliberately nuzzle at his groin before taking him in mouth, Jeonghan perfectly responding by arching his torso and letting out a wanton moan that he was not even aware that he is capable of.</p><p>Jeonghan’s thighs shake and automatically closes over Seungcheol’s ears, which further irks the elder to work with distinguished passion, hooking his hands underneath the legs and encompassing them.</p><p>The whimpers from overstimulation feel foreign to his own ears, as he focuses his blurry vision on the ceiling, the intricate works done there not even making any sense to him.</p><p>It all happens soon.</p><p>The knot threatens to break coils beyond capacity and Jeonghan bucks his hip, harshly gripping Seungcheol’s hair before tugging away the man from his length, ejaculating almost immediately as he pumps his own length with successive motion, vision bleaching and cheeks strained with wet tears.</p><p>Jeonghan feels his head lolling with exhaustion from euphoria, body tingling from the hormones but he was conscious enough to notice another palm joining his as he milks his spent arousal languidly, guiding him completely out of the state before the touch turns to pain from overstimulation.</p><p>‘Cheol....’ He outright whines and quick enough, he finds the man beside him, peppering kisses to his face before the set of plush lips takes his own.</p><p>Jeonghan responds to the kiss lazily, eyes closed and legs still parted. Even the wandering hands of the Emperor leaves a trail of fire in its wake.</p><p>‘I wish I knew enough to paint you in this state...’ Seungcheol muses hotly against his ear. ‘No one should look this ethereal at their lewd state.’</p><p>Even if he didn’t see, Jeonghan can hear the way how Seungcheol firmly believes his own statement.</p><p>‘You are overestimating...’ Jeonghan breathes, creaking an eye open and like the first time again, he feels his breath getting knocked at the sight of Seungcheol’s charming smile. </p><p>The deep pit of dimples, the beautiful stretch of lips, the jawline, and the crinkling large eyes adorned by the thick eyebrows.</p><p>If anything, Seungcheol should be the one painted on a golden canvas and post it in the apex of the castle so everyone can take a look at his marvelous form.</p><p>‘This Emperor begs to differ.’</p><p>Jeonghan sighs fondly at that, adjusting himself so that he can roll to cuddle with Seungcheol.</p><p>‘I am glad.’</p><p>A kiss to his forehead is the reply Jeonghan receives.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Must the visit to the city start before the daybreak? I wish to sleep for some more time, Prince.’ Hansol rubs his eyes petulantly, looking still sleep-addled with the way he stumbles every step he makes beside Jeonghan.</p><p>After a fitful sleep, Seungcheol laid out a proposition of visiting the city in disguise, to mingle with common citizens and enjoy the day with no ounce of responsibility placed on anyone’s shoulders.</p><p>Mingyu and Wonwoo could return to the fort anytime soon, and no excuse would be available for the Emperor to make, to be next to Jeonghan once after. Thinking of which, Jeonghan mildly chuckles, impressed by Seungcheol’s tactic to make most of the presented situation.</p><p>‘When bright light and boisterous noise of the city greets you, I promise you will feel as active as a pollinating butterfly.’</p><p>Hansol seems not much convinced by the exhortation but acquiesces just to carry out the Emperor’s order. </p><p>Near the fort gate, the Emperor is there, wearing normal clothes with a thick hat that partially covers his face. Yet, Jeonghan was able to make out the smile he emits at the sight of them. </p><p>‘Choi Hansol, why sporting a grim face?’ Seungcheol asks, holding out his hand which the young child takes it. </p><p>‘Prince Yoon woke me up soon.’ Hansol complains with a prominent frown and Jeonghan tries the best of his capability not to laugh at the boy.</p><p>‘Prince Yoon did so intending to make your day as exciting as possible. We have recalled the lessons for the day, haven’t we?’</p><p>Hansol nods, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>‘I can carry you. You can sleep for some more time on my shoulder.’ Jeonghan suggests, extending his hand out and Hansol walks into his arms like a hypnotized puppy.</p><p>Hansol is not heavy for a six-year-old. </p><p>‘Do you propose to carry him the whole travel period to the city?’</p><p>Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Seungcheol when two horsemen hand them horses to ride to their destination.</p><p>‘Is His Majesty doubting my capabilities?’</p><p>‘I am assured weight lifting is no difficult feat for you.’ Seungcheol handles the precarious situation with a smile. ‘It is just that Hansol could be a handful when asleep.’</p><p>‘And you expect me to father him by keeping me away from the child and his antics?’ Jeonghan smirks as he effortlessly swings his legs over the horse- the black stallion, with Hansol drowsing on his shoulder.</p><p>Seungcheol levels him with a reaction hybrid of fondness and reverence. ‘I can wage a war once again just to have you and Hansol in my life.’ He says.</p><p>Something deep tingles in Jeonghan’s heart, as he chuckles loudly in harmony with the singing birds of the summer morning.</p><p>‘Lives are needed to be saved, if winning my hand in marriage had been your sole goal of the war, I would have called for peace talk and sign a treaty whilst we were at it.’</p><p>‘But it wasn’t.’ Seungcheol says. ‘I needed to restore my pride which your late father tampered due to his ignorance.’</p><p>‘Of course. He is not someone who would accept people.’ Jeonghan catches hold of the reign ropes, watching Seungcheol climbing a horse of his own.</p><p>Hansol has slumped into what appears to be deep sleep and he hopes the boy wakes up before they arrive at the city gates. The day was meant to lavish him with fun-fulfilled activities, after all. </p><p>Further out of the fort, Seungcheol waves the guards away, handing over a huge bamboo hat to Jeonghan.</p><p>‘People will unmistakably regard your presence. Even if not for your identity, definitely for your enthralling looks.’ </p><p>Jeonghan receives the article with a roll of his eyes. ‘I assume His Majesty is the only one to think so.’</p><p>Jeonghan does know people from his countries pause on their feet for a second to observe and appreciate his looks while passing by, but to himself, he feels like he is not all that.</p><p>‘I don’t count West inhabitants’ opinions in this or any issue for that matter, they did not know to praise their Prince and did not treat him like one.’</p><p>Seungcheol casually comments but Jeonghan feels the heavyweight of bitter memories from the past pressing against his chest uncomfortably. Suddenly he is much more relieved to be in the East, beside Seungcheol, and with Hansol.</p><p>Jeonghan looks over to find Seungcheol quietly traveling on his horse trotting beside him.</p><p>‘It could be that I wasn’t the Prince they wished to have.’</p><p>Seungcheol turns to meet Jeonghan’s eyes, the sunlight blessing his profile with a brightness that inspires Jeonghan to write poems praising the Emperor.</p><p>‘The West would have attained glory under your rule, Jeonghan. With your father and courtesans off the picture, I’m confident that your valiancy and prowess as an empathetic ruler would have offered the nations under your Governance, a golden period.’</p><p>Color rises high in Jeonghan’s cheeks. ‘Must you be so kind to me all the time?’</p><p>‘No, I’m being just good to you.’ Seungcheol offers with a sincere charming smile.</p><p>‘Yes, you are very good to me.’</p><hr/><p><br/>‘The city is beautiful.’</p><p>Seungcheol chuckles beside him and Hansol, who is now much awake and excited, carefully peers at Jeonghan.</p><p>‘Only Jeonghan could find the bustling market city, aesthetic.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s lips thin in disapproval. ‘Every single thing has a beauty of its own, right Hansol?’</p><p>The young boy nods. ‘He is correct, father. Everything is beautiful, uniquely.’</p><p>Seungcheol fakes displeasure by clutching his chest. ‘And I did not know the day of Hansol taking his other parent’s side would come so soon.’</p><p>Jeonghan laughs at that, ruffling Hansol’s hair. It is still a sensitive issue to deal with because he does not want to force Hansol into anything he dislikes, especially in the matter of forming a familial bond.</p><p>‘His name is Choi Hansol for a reason.’ Jeonghan carefully makes his point, while simultaneously reminding how Seungcheol's son couldn't not favor him. ‘Now, how about we tie the horses somewhere and discover the marketplace?’</p><p>Hansol jumps down before anyone could agree and the adults watch the young kid thrumming with enthusiasm. </p><p>With their horses settled in a place where a stable guide could watch it, the trio set out on a trip around the marketplace, Hansol in middle holding Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s hands.</p><p>Jeonghan looks down when Hansol tugs his hand. </p><p>‘How was the city of West?’</p><p>‘Very quiet and plain.’</p><p>‘Did you not like it?’</p><p>Seungcheol seems to be equally interested in his take on the home city.</p><p>‘I prefer the populated city with people having nonchalant attitudes. Not fretting over every step they make.’</p><p>‘I see why.’ Hansol says, with a kind smile. ‘If anything you should savor this day more than I should. Your dream place is here.’ </p><p>Jeonghan resists the urge to lean down and pinch Hansol’s cheeks.<br/>‘I will enjoy it more if Hansol gets to perceive the same way.’</p><p>‘I feel brushed aside.’ Seungcheol briefly appears to sulk, mouthing his words much less audibly. </p><p>Making sure Hansol was not noticing him, Jeonghan cranes his neck towards Seungcheol to exaggeratedly wink at him, leaving the Emperor to fight the urge to hide behind his hands, forgetting that he is wearing a hat big enough to accomplish that. </p><p>Jeonghan wholeheartedly laughs at that and when Hansol looks at him with questioning eyes, he shakes his head stating it was nothing.</p><p>Walking down further with eyes scanning from side to side, Hansol suggests buying something to eat first, the idea of which immediately wakes the hunger enzymes in their stomachs. </p><p>The aroma of food was distinctively felt and the three of them march towards what appears to be an array of stalls set out in length with varieties of eatables showcased.</p><p>Hansol’s steps are addled with a spring to it, pointing excitedly at almost everything.</p><p>‘I want this- that and I don’t know what that is, but I want that too!’ </p><p>Seungcheol softly chuckles. ‘Can your stomach accommodate all of that?’</p><p>‘I am a better eater than you assume to be, father.’</p><p>‘Well, let’s buy then. I see no point in chalking up for a plan to discuss when we can get a taste of everything.’ Jeonghan says and drags Hansol to the first stall they see. </p><p>They make a quick purchase, with the remaining money that Seungcheol provided him with during his tour around the state with Jihoon.</p><p>Instead of opting to settle at some place and eat, they decide to walk around, adding items to their basket until Hansol motions towards Seungcheol to halt him from buying any more.</p><p>‘Tired? That soon?’</p><p>‘I overestimated my capacity.’ Hansol grouses petulantly and Jeonghan really had to laugh at that. </p><p>With a small pull, he carries Hansol in his arms, and the young kid secures the arms around his neck despite the grumbling complaints he makes near Jeonghan’s ear.</p><p>‘I am a Crown Prince.’</p><p>‘Yes, I am aware of that.’ Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol too leans towards his side to hear what his son is saying, a hand coming to wrap around Jeonghan’s waist.</p><p>‘And Crown Prince need not be carried.’</p><p>Jeonghan quirks his eyebrow at that. ‘I wonder why?’</p><p>He knows the best way to tackle when people pose unreasonable arguments is to question them back which will help them realize how they sound.</p><p>‘Because...because...I should be able to be on my own if I am a Crown Prince, correct?’</p><p>Seungcheol intervenes.</p><p>‘There is nothing in this world that can persist independently. You need someone’s help to exist, no matter what kind of scale that is.’</p><p>Hansol hums. ‘But father used to recount to me that he required no one beside him to rule this country.’</p><p>Jeonghan is now interested.</p><p>‘Used to.’ Seungcheol glances at Jeonghan briefly for a second. ‘The world is beautiful if there is someone whom you like beside you to relish it with.’</p><p>‘Your father seems to be a lot more poetic these days, right?’ Jeonghan coos at Hansol and the boy giggled at that.</p><p>‘Unbearable.’ Hansol comments.</p><p>‘The audacity.’ Seungcheol murmurs under his breath and the other two couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation and laugh at the Emperor.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>The magic show, by all means, is fantastic. The crowd is hypnotized and very engrossed in the show but Jeonghan favors the look of sheer involvement in Hansol’s face, bright innocence rivaling the biggest star of the world.</p><p>‘The gentleman over there! With beautiful raven hair! Would you mind joining us here?’ The magician calls out, and Jeonghan jerks at the booming invitation, stunned by the enormous amount of eyes on him, expecting him to go near the dais. </p><p>Jeonghan consciously shifts down his bamboo hat, peering at Seungcheol over his shoulder to find the Emperor’s obscured face by a similar headpiece, except the reassuring smile he exudes at him. </p><p>Perked up and confident from the tacit support, Jeonghan climbs over to greet the audience with a giggle. </p><p>‘What would be the name of this beautiful person before me?’ The magician asks, crinkled brown eyes inquisitive. </p><p>‘Jihoon.’ Jeonghan lies, to safeguard his identity. </p><p>‘So, Jihoon. Mind if we have that bamboo hat being taken away from you?’</p><p>Nervousness bubbles up in Jeonghan’s chest. A lot of people have seen him while entering the fort. His facade will be broken without having his hat partially hiding his face.</p><p>‘Are you going to perform magic tricks with my hat?’</p><p>The man, clearly taken aback, shakes his head fervently.</p><p>‘Then the hat stays.’</p><p>The shove of a reply garnered a displeased reaction from the crowd, probably yearning to take a look at him as well but he is not conceding to such kind of a reaction now.</p><p>‘Worry not! We will carry out the show!’ The magician crows at the crowd. ‘Now Jihoon, have you ever received roses from people?’</p><p>Jeonghan bites his lips, a cursory scrolling of his memory done automatically. ‘I am afraid not.’</p><p>‘That’s blasphemy! Incredibly unfair! But worry not! This magician of yours will-’ The man whips out a white satin cloth from his vest pocket, shaking and waving it in the air till he tosses up high. ‘-give you one!’</p><p>As the cloth lands again in his hand, he pulls out a rose from it. </p><p>The crowd goes haywire at that and Jeonghan meekly takes the flower, already wishing to get down and run away to his beloved. </p><p>‘Thank you.’ He says and scurries off, the crowd making way for him as he finds Seungcheol extending a hand towards him which he takes before settling by his side. </p><p>When the magician proceeds to perform another routine, Jeonghan feels Seungcheol shifting to his side. </p><p>‘I was briefly wondering if the entertainer was trying to court you.’ </p><p>‘Was he?’</p><p>Seungcheol’s lips turn to a scowl. ‘Were you unable to not read through his gestures?’</p><p>‘And what if he intends to do so?’ Jeonghan clasps his hand with Seungcheol’s and dovetails their fingers together. ‘I am already engaged to the Emperor.’ </p><p>Jeonghan cannot make much from Seungcheol’s hindered face but a soft caress of thumb over his knuckles spreads the wings of his butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>The crowd claps again, probably another routine was finished by the magician in the time where he and Seungcheol were entertaining each other. </p><p>Hansol, fighting for Jeonghan’s attention, tugs the hem of his shirt.</p><p>‘Can I get the rose? It seems pretty.’</p><p>Jeonghan hands him the flower with a small smile. ‘I have no heart to refuse you.’<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>As the sun begins to fall from the highest point of the sky, Seungcheol proposes the idea of finding a playground for Hansol.</p><p>The Jubilance that lights up from within the boy triggers a flow of fondness in Jeonghan’s heart. Overcame by the sudden burst of affection, he leans down to ruffle the young kid’s hair and places a light kiss at the back of his head. </p><p>Hansol smiles widely at him, clinging to Jeonghan's hand as he swings it to and fro, his usual crisp uptight self giving into the stagnant unleashed nature of a child that has been waiting to be unleashed for long. </p><p>Jeonghan shares a look with Seungcheol who nods at him, catching hold of his other hand softly before leading the way to the said playground. The sunshine is upon them, a drastic change to the previous day's gloomy weather. </p><p>Jeonghan likes to believe, as he watches the child and his father walking with him, that even the Gods above won’t be able to feel anything except happiness if they get to see him at his high-spirited state.</p><p>This feeling is incredibly foreign, exhilarating, and overwhelming all the same. There is also a lurking fear, that if his heart could get to sing in elation for long. Because all this time, the events of his life have proven to him that nothing is stable. It is through a concerted effort that one can make things last forevermore. </p><p>And Jeonghan was not inspired by anything striking that supplemented his will to fight for his heart desires. Even when his rights were bulldozed, even when his life was turned to be a matter of dictation under his father’s rule, Jeonghan did not move a muscle to rebel. </p><p>He accepted as it is because he found no reason to fight. </p><p>Except now, Jeonghan feels his tendons burn, and heart agitate at the very thought of staying away from Seungcheol, Hansol, and the very kind courtesans of the East Kingdom. The Ilsan city appears to him like dream and-</p><p>Seungcheol tightens the grip on his hands. </p><p>‘Walk with eyes on the road, the gravels will not feel pleasant under your feet.’ The Emperor instructs him and his son. </p><p>-and Seungcheol appears to him like his home, where only he can live.</p><hr/><p>‘You failed to inform me that this vast playground could be brimmed with innumerable children...’ Jeonghan comments in awe, as he lets his eyes roam around the expanse of the ground, not a single quarter appearing to be sparsely populated. </p><p>‘And if that isn’t an inherent feature of a playground, it is not a playground at all.’ Seungcheol says with a small smile, looking down at Hansol who is ready to be let go to unite with similarly aged kids. </p><p>‘Hansol.’ Seungcheol calls. ‘You must stick to our side, or at the very least keep yourself in our vicinity...we wouldn’t want you to lose in the sea of people, do we?’</p><p>With the way Hansol nods, Jeonghan is affirmative that not one word had passed through the young kid’s skull. </p><p>‘Worry not, Father. I shall keep up.’</p><p>And with that he breezes away into the roaring mass, a pinch of worry causing discomfort to Jeonghan. </p><p>‘Will Hansol be able to take care of himself?’ </p><p>‘He should be able to.’ Seungcheol says, which sounds more like he is trying to convince himself. ‘Now, what you experience is the first step towards parental fear, and taming that inevitable urge to loom around your kids always is the Herculean task of all.’</p><p>Jeonghan chuckles at that, admiring the way Seungcheol fondly discusses parenting routines. ‘Probably I need your assistance to raise Hansol. I may trouble you more than you benefit from me through this marriage, as far as parenting is concerned.’</p><p>He notices the way Seungcheol goes rigid for a second. He instantly worries if he uttered something wrong but the Emperor recovers quickly, showing him a pleasant smile. </p><p>‘Mind if we discuss our life under the shadow of that tree over there?’</p><p>Jeonghan nods, suddenly feeling anxious. </p><p>When they settle down under comfortably, Seungcheol dares to adjust his hat in such a manner that his face is not obscured anymore. </p><p>‘You said you want to discuss our life.’</p><p>‘That, I do...’ Seungcheol sucks in a breath and Jeonghan’s whole body tenses up in anticipation. His feet clam up in the confines of his shoes and he subconsciously invites the Gods above to give him the strength to learn whatever Seungcheol was about to say. </p><p>But the moment gets abruptly shattered when Hansol barges in without announcement, sweat-soaked and impatiently tugging Jeonghan’s arm, despite his incessant inquiry. </p><p>‘Choi Hansol.’ Seungcheol intones with authority and Hansol’s energetic self drops down a bit, loosening his hold on Jeonghan’s hand.</p><p>‘I apologize, Father. But-’ Hansol points out at far off. ‘Those people over there have organized a game called 'chicken feet' for parents and I wonder if...Prince Yoon could participate.’ </p><p>Jeonghan staves off the disappointment when he noticed how Hansol struggles to address him as a parent, even if he is beginning to see him as one. He did predict that such kind of events are inevitable and he himself advocated that Hansol’s feelings what must be put forefront. </p><p>Still, the twinge in his heart is there. </p><p>Jeonghan then remembers that Seungcheol was about to divulge him something. </p><p>‘Were you not intending to share something with me?’</p><p>Seungcheol looks conflicted, orbs sailing left and right with mouth parted before he waves his hand in dismissal. </p><p>‘Oh, nothing noteworthy. Some political issue, which we can think about later.’ Seungcheol turns to Hansol. ‘Jeonghan will come with you. Your Father will run an errand and arrive shortly.’</p><p>Hansol nods, but Jeonghan stops him in the middle. </p><p>‘Are you sure it is safe? Want me to accompany you?’</p><p>It is a matter of security. He cannot imagine someone harming his beloved Emperor. </p><p>‘Your memory is frail if you forgot what happened the previous morning.’</p><p>Jeonghan wills himself not to blush like a virgin maiden. ‘Oh well, I do. Perhaps a little more than I should.’</p><p>Despite the deadpan tone, the insinuation was received across well, if the burning red ears and shaky stance of Seungcheol is anything to go by. </p><p>‘That is a relief. I shall be back soon, while you both can work around the game. I am sending my strong support.’ </p><p>Jeonghan waves as Seungcheol scurries out of the spot. </p><p>‘Come soon!’</p><hr/><p><br/>Jeonghan feels a bead of sweat running down his temple, as three men and a woman are cornering him with hiked knees. From afar he could hear Hansol cheering for him, muffled by the noises of other kids who are blatantly insisting their parents “take down the bamboo hat man!”</p><p>If not for the fiery spirit of competitiveness, Jeonghan would kneel and laugh at those words. </p><p>The woman advances with her pointed knee to knock him over the edge by hitting him at his hip bone but Jeonghan misses away from it, another man taking the brunt of her attack and falling off from the boundary circle.</p><p>Two men and a woman now.</p><p>Jeonghan bit his lips in concentration as he looked around to observe the position of his competitors. </p><p>Suddenly one of the men and the woman targeted the other man, but the tables turned as the woman, from the impact of jostling fell and was eliminated from the game. </p><p>Now the remaining ones are the two men. </p><p>Jeonghan knows he should now attack, possibly join in force with another to take one the slightly muscled up man. His eye signal to his chosen one seemed to work as the man nodded to his invitation of an alliance.</p><p>Soon, Jeonghan and the man mercilessly jabbed the tougher one with knees to the point that he fell like a pile of cards, groaning with a light laugh as he joins his daughter on the sideline. </p><p>Now it is Jeonghan and the lankier man. </p><p>The Prince should not underestimate the man for his less physical build-up, as he can oust quite a several people with his jabbing. Moreover, his opponent is very quick on legs which would serve as a huge advantage. </p><p>‘Can you even see with your hat on, Mister?’</p><p>Jeonghan is a lot more mature and experienced to handle these little mind games.</p><p>‘Did we not make an ephemeral pact with our eyes to toss out that gentleman a while ago? Forgetful much?’</p><p>‘Of course, not.’ The man says, advancing towards him and Jeonghan sets about in another direction, planning to tire out the man. </p><p>‘Good.’ Jeonghan breathes, alert on his legs as his eyes stay focused on the man’s feet. </p><p>‘Till how long we are going to keep up with this? Let us end it by facing off?’</p><p>‘You need to intercept me first before you plan on taking me down.’ Jeonghan challenges with a smirk, hopping off with his one leg round and round until he finds the man heaving for breath.</p><p>Being trained in the fields for long, Jeonghan can survive a lot more comfortably than the others, owing to his improved stamina. He briefly lets his thoughts run around Mingyu. </p><p>At one point, when Jeonghan is assured of the man’s exhausted self, he pretends to slow on his moves and the man catches his bait by advancing towards him with full vigor. </p><p>Just when he aims to jab at the hip bone, Jeonghan moves away, letting the man stumble forward and hit the ground. </p><p>Hansol’s screech of victory reaches Jeonghan’s ears first and he runs to the kid, picking him up effortlessly and tossing him up in the air. </p><p>When the kid falls into his arm with a bright giggle, Jeonghan aims to repeat it once more. </p><p>After a while, Jeonghan lands the kid on the floor to receive a small wooden toy horse from the organizer of the game. Once the organizer leaves, Jeonghan hands over the toy to Hansol.</p><p>‘I am well aware you are not the one to be interested in toy horses but I feel this wooden piece will find your abode much suitable than mine.’</p><p>‘But you did buy Father a lion toy.’</p><p>Jeonghan feels the panic rise in his chest, deterred by the sudden question. </p><p>‘Well, I did. But the lion had a special meaning, but as for horse, I am afraid it holds no significance for me.’</p><p>Hansol taps his chin, set in a shallow pondering. ‘I shall take this toy horse with me and I can name it after one of our courtesans.’</p><p>Jeonghan chortles at that. ‘And who would it that be? You have already named the ice boy after Minister Boo.’</p><p>‘I wanted my toy horse to be named as Lee Jihoon.’</p><p>Jeonghan can already imagine the mix of flabbergasted and disbelief look on Jihoon’s face. Speaking of which, he needs to meet the man. It has been a while.</p><p>‘Where is your Father, though?’<br/>A pinch of worry takes over Hansol’s face and Jeonghan was quick to notice that. </p><p>‘Ah, he must be here soon, I believe. How about we eat desserts? Let us leave out the Emperor for making us wait for him?’</p><p>Hansol grins. ‘I agree.’<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>The stall for dessert happened to be less far from the playground, which means Jeonghan and Hansol leisurely walked to the place and took their sweet time choosing a delicacy. </p><p>With Hansol thoroughly concentrated in whatever he was eating, seated on Jeonghan’s hips, the latter let his mind roam about for a moment, thinking about as to where Seungcheol has gone to.</p><p>They walk around the playground in circles, with Hansol still not done with his food yet. Suddenly Jeonghan feels something sweet grazing his lips.</p><p>Hansol has the food pressed closer to the seam of Jeonghan’s lips, a tacit invitation to take a mouthful from it. </p><p>‘How much of a bite can I take from the sugary bread?’</p><p>‘As much as you want, Prince.’ </p><p>Jeonghan wishes to tease him further. ‘Are you sure about that, Hansol?’</p><p>‘Very much, Prince.’</p><p>Jeonghan grins, after which he opens his mouth widely- in the pretense of swallowing the whole dessert. When Hansol did not pull away, Jeonghan cut short his charade by taking a micro bite at the edge of the eatable, thanking Hansol profusely for his kindness.</p><p>Just as he was about to ask the young boy about the bird he spots on the tree, does Seungcheol come to them, with bated breath and feet taking huge strides.</p><p>‘Your father is here.’ Jeonghan murmurs and Hansol turns around to find the man, immediately jumping down from the Prince to latch on to Seungcheol’s legs.</p><p>The Emperor pats his head affectionately, one, two times before looking up at Jeonghan. </p><p>‘To where has The Majesty gone to?’ Jeonghan tries not to sound too troubled and concerned, but it slips out despite himself.</p><p>Seungcheol smiles, as he is the kind of person who finds pleasure in being showered with care and empathy in all forms. Jeonghan wants to roll his eyes at that. </p><p>‘Yes, Father! Where have you been to? Prince Yoon was starting to get worried.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s smile broadens.</p><p>Jeonghan eyeballs him, tacitly demanding an answer. </p><p>The Emperor shows a small bag that is covered well all around. </p><p>‘I went to the market to purchase some medicinal herbs. These are very good to healthy, as per Minister Xu’s accounts.’ </p><p>Jeonghan simpers at that. ‘Very well, then.’</p><p>‘But Father, these herbs emanate the fragrance of a blossom in contrast to the off-smelling medicines.’ Hansol remarks with inquisition and Seungcheol tries to hide the bundle back away from the child’s prodding eyes.</p><p>‘It is a rare kind, Hansol. A one that stands above all.’ Seungcheol says. ‘The physician noted that it should not be inhaled for long, so try not to stick your nose to it much!’</p><p>The trio laughed at that, as the orange skies began to fade and settle down as the black and purple threaten them down with twinkling stars.</p><hr/><p><br/>With Hansol this time riding along on Seungcheol’s horse, Jeonghan exploits the opportunity to liberally swivel his neck to admire the city houses and its dwellers, taking in the scenic view of the background green mountains that is flourishing under the dim light of the evening sky.</p><p>As they reach the market area, the noise of commotion reaches them first before the actual sight of mass could greet them. The public has gathered around in a circle, spectating what is visible to them with interest, and it naturally prods Jeonghan to look at Seungcheol with questioning eyes.</p><p>‘Could it find yourself interested in examining what that is going on over there?’</p><p>Seungcheol shrugs at that. ‘I might, and I could if that is necessary.’</p><p>Jeonghan narrows his eyes, perplexed. ‘What that is supposed to mean?’</p><p>‘I, from my tenure, can judge this spectacle solely by the formation of gathering.’ Seungcheol easily concludes. ‘The public is penalizing a citizen for his wrongdoings.’</p><p>Just as Seungcheol says, a moan of pain traverses in the air, causing Jeonghan to flinch at the rawness of the noise, a one that of an adolescent boy to be more specific.</p><p>‘That is...’ Jeonghan clutches onto the reigns hard. ‘....cruelty.’</p><p>‘Could be named so only after confirming with what triggered the mass to unleash their beasts.’</p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head. ‘I suppose we have no time for discussion.’</p><p>He gets down from his horse in a blink of an eye, weaving through the crowd until he stands face to face with a boy who is receiving whippings from a man posing a face of rage, jaws tightened and eyes spitting fire.</p><p>Jeonghan meekly asks his neighbor why the boy is being punished.</p><p>‘Stole buns from the market.’ The stranger answers noncommittally. ‘Apparently, the vendor has had enough of it.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s face twists in confusion. ‘A boy couldn’t take more than a few.’</p><p>‘And not all are benevolent and affluent enough to show kindness.’ The man says. ‘My heart goes to him but he committed a mistake.’</p><p>Jeonghan rolls his eyes and proceeds to walk to the center, preventing the man from delivering a strike.</p><p>The anger-laden orbs are directed at him but Jeonghan stands before, undeterred.</p><p>‘I shall pay for the boy.’ He says. ‘Release him, now.’</p><p>The vendor snorts. ‘How are you associated with the boy, your slave perhaps?’</p><p>Jeonghan tames his anger barely. ‘We swore on the lands and seas not to take a slave.’</p><p>‘Will not be surprised if I find at least one being an exception to the rule.’ The vendor says, an expression of mockery and disrespect well evident. ‘You surely do resemble the demeanor of a man who lives on a highland with a multitude of slaves. Your interest in paying his credits is proving so.’</p><p>Jeonghan harshly exhales, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. ‘How is my lifestyle relevant to the current situation?’</p><p>The vendor points the whip at Jeonghan. ‘That is my way of implying that you Sir, shouldn’t poke nose in someone’s business.’</p><p>‘I have every right to.’ Jeonghan stands firm. </p><p>‘I do not see Government officials adorned with bamboo hats, and-’ The vendor sizes him up rudely with a prickling stare. ‘-much less with men donning long hair.’</p><p>The injured boy hides behind Jeonghan, his soft whimpers and hiccupping sobs triggering a wave of protective instincts from within. </p><p>‘To uproot the fallen, one needs no Government emblem in their possession.’ Jeonghan says as he inches towards the vendor, harshly yanking away the whip in the latter’s hold. </p><p>The vendor staggers back at the impact, bewildered by the turn of events. </p><p>‘And who are you to say what I must do?’</p><p>Jeonghan snickers, swinging the whip in his hold. ‘The man who came to teach you a lesson.’</p><p>The first crack of the whip on the vendor’s skin birthed the loudest scream of pain, Jeonghan not even wincing as he tried the man’s back and arms without mercy.</p><p>‘No! No! Please!’</p><p>The pleas fell on deaf ears. ‘I suppose the hits are tolerable considering how generously you offered the same to the boy.’</p><p>‘He stole- he stole! Please stop hitting me!’ The vendor cried, using his arms to shield himself, torn in between salvaging the pain there and protecting his yet to be attacked parts of the body. </p><p>‘Your Emperor has formed a Government to keep up with the law and maintain order!’ Jeonghan gritted out. ‘Not for you imbeciles to issue punishments as you wish!’ </p><p>The vendor is rolling on the ground, inputting his best to evade the beatings.</p><p>‘And you dare to speak of the slavery system? In the land of East?’ Jeonghan snapped once again. ‘...Speaking ill of someone spotting their preferences? Oh, no wonder you are collecting dirt from the ground as we speak.’</p><p>With one last hit, Jeonghan retreats with a satisfied look, dropping the whip to the ground next to the vendor who is collecting his breath, face tear stricken and whole body marred. </p><p>Jeonghan dug into his pouch to retrieve few gold coins and tossed them at the vendor’s face. ‘For the buns, the boy stole.’ </p><p>When he turns around, he finds Seungcheol and Hansol standing merged with the crowd, a look of approval on the kid’s face.</p><p>Seungcheol then does the unthinkable by removing his hat, to expose his identity. The mass around them is quite indifferent until one among them detects the truth and prods his neighbors to take a look at the man.</p><p>Soon, the crowd splits and binds to form a circle, hushed whispers exchanged with liberal mentions of “Leo! Leo!” being made.</p><p>‘Your-Your Majesty...’ One from the crowd uses his voice to express everyone’s flabbergasted state.</p><p>‘Lord?’ Jeonghan calls for Seungcheol to which the man merely smiles. </p><p>And the smile vanishes as soon as his eyes land on the battered vendor.</p><p>‘For the impertinence you showed- towards my Government, my betrothed and for causing a public commotion, the retribution is in order.’ Seungcheol coldly said, tugging out the boy hiding behind Jeonghan, who nervously stares at the Emperor. ‘You are to realize your mistakes and undergo counseling. The court will take care of your financial difficulties.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s heart swayed none like before, wanting to hold Seungcheol’s face in his palms and leave constellations of kiss all over his face. </p><p>‘Jeonghan.’ Seungcheol snapped him out of his reverie. ‘The sun is down. We must set out now.’</p><p>He nodded, glancing back to sneer at the vendor before getting on the horse.</p><hr/><p>The journey to the royal castle happened with no event, the guards helping them off horses and escorting them back to the fort entrance. Seungcheol quickly dismisses them, Hansol asleep on his arms like a weighing log of wood.</p><p>‘I can carry the Prince to his residence, My Lord.’ Jeonghan extends out his offer but Seungcheol refuses with a small smile.</p><p>‘It has been a while since I get to have Hansol on my shoulders.’ The Emperor says, patting his son’s back gently, as they walk inside of the building. ‘The burden of carrying the nation on my back, has, unfortunately, restricted me from having sweet time with my sole relation.’</p><p>Jeonghan swallowed, a part of his mind faintly reminding him of his relationship with his father. Was it because of the work did his parent not offer him kindness and companionship? </p><p>Seungcheol loves Hansol despite his stifling work. Seungcheol would never disallow Hansol from pursuing his happiness. </p><p>‘I wish to ask a question.’ </p><p>Seungcheol calmly nodded. ‘Yes?’</p><p>‘Hypothetically, really hypothetical...’ Jeonghan nervously peers at Seungcheol who is expectantly looking at him. ‘Suppose if Hansol in future turns out to be of someone who is not competent enough to acquire the throne, what decision would you take?’</p><p>Seungcheol quirks his eyebrows at that. ‘I am surprised to hear a question of such nature.’</p><p>Jeonghan panics a little, eyes enlarged. ‘The likelihood of that to happen is minuscule, Your Highness. Hansol is such a promising candidate. All I wish is to hear your perception and your way of handling the situation.’</p><p>Seungcheol hums. ‘Well, in that case, I would let a capable officer from my court succeed me. I hold no disparity as far as coronating the next Emperor is concerned. If Hansol wishes to pursue a life away from the grandiose of Royal elements, then as a father I would support him.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles, content with the approach. ‘Hansol is incredibly fortunate to have a man like you for a parent.’</p><p>Seungcheol shyly looks down. ‘You are far too kind to give me all the credit.’</p><p>‘And you deserve that.’</p><hr/><p><br/>Upon returning to his chamber, Jeonghan spots Wonwoo incessantly preparing his necessities. He is more than surprised to find his helper there.</p><p>‘Good evening, Jeon. I am quite astonished by your early arrival.’ Jeonghan says, inching inside with a casual walk as he displaces the bamboo hat from his head. </p><p>Wonwoo looks well-rested, the usual presence of dark circles now gone for good. </p><p>‘The weather favored us today, Your Highness. The ride was pleasant.’ </p><p>Jeonghan contemplates investigating further but he reminds himself how it is well out of line. So he checks himself from saying more. </p><p>‘I am positive that I need a bath to wear the exhaustion off. City life is quite laborious.’ Jeonghan says as he moves on to remove his robes, Wonwoo at once giving him a hand to undo his dress. </p><p>‘I could not agree more, Your Highness. The effect is tenfold after settling down in a place as peaceful as the Royal fort.’</p><p>Jeonghan turns around, looking at Wonwoo. ‘What was done to Seungim?’</p><p>‘He is well resting six feet below the ground.’ Wonwoo nonchalantly replies, combing Jeonghan’s hair with fingers. ‘My husband had me wait outside while he completed the task. He returned in not more than a few minutes- smooth and quick.’</p><p>Jeonghan bites his lips, guilt itching his heart. ‘Is Seungim’s wife aware of it?’</p><p>‘I suppose she figured out what is to come for her spouse. An official statement will be released by the Government once after the shelter will pass over a namesake message about Seungim’s passing.’</p><p>His heart thuds heavily, a feeling of unrest increasing as he keeps thinking about Seungim’s wife. Jihye is Minister Jihoon’s sister as well. This is going to be a difficult situation.</p><p>‘I want to visit Jihye.’ </p><p>Wonwoo frowns at that. ‘The Emperor would not be impressed with the decision of yours, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan tilts his head in inquisitiveness. ‘May I ask why?’</p><p>‘There are few things better left unsaid. Her life was not easy and I am afraid her traumatic past could induce fear in your heart.’</p><p>Jeonghan knows there is more to that. The way Wonwoo’s eyes shift around in distress, with the way he is unable to look at Jeonghan in the eyes confirms his suspicion that there is something hidden with that woman which the top political holders are refusing to address. </p><p>He will have to find out and for that, he needs to distract Wonwoo.</p><p>‘Of course, I would take your word for it concerning that issue.’ Jeonghan convinces his helper with a conniving smile. ‘Now, I wish to take a bath.’</p><p>‘As per your wish, Your Highness.’</p><hr/><p>‘The marks on your nape speaks for the time you had with the Emperor, I believe.’ Wonwoo remarks and Jeonghan had to gasp at the straightforwardness. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo levels him a casual look. </p><p> </p><p>‘And I presume you weren’t maintaining distance with your husband while being away for the task.’ </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo chuckles at that. ‘I was confident that our assignment pairing had something to do with your influence, Your Highness. To answer your question, we very much exploited the opportunity given to us.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan closes his eyes as Wonwoo massages his scalp, the warm water filled in the tub working on his muscles. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wonwoo, have you ever not been saddened even in a small way that you are not allowed to prevail in the field.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Actually, I am permitted to.’ Wonwoo says. ‘I am merely not to be in Mingyu’s presence while training. I suppose that is a small price to pay to be on his side for life long.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiles at the sweet words. ‘Even worth being my guard and helping me domestically?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I would have suffered if it had been anyone else I need to take care of.’ The helper washes his hair. ‘I was reluctant initially, to be honest, but you are an angel of a person, Your Highness.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You are being very kind to me...’</p><p> </p><p>‘I cannot help it since those are words birthed by my honesty.’ Wonwoo passes him his robe. ‘I shall provide you the privacy to get dressed. The dinner should be here.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nods, as he wraps himself with the garment as Wonwoo leaves to attend his duties. Rubbing him dry all over, Jeonghan checks himself through the reflection of his mirror, and color rises high in the apple of his cheeks as he notices how the marks left by Seungcheol are like scattered purple roses. He scratches the spot with the tip of his index finger but immediately retracts it when the nerve endings there complain by inducing a mild sting. The embarrassing point is, Jeonghan feels his abdomen quiver from warmth, arousal pooling from the very thought of the significance of the blemish. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol left this on him in the thickest moment of intimacy, they had weaved their legs and used each other’s body to satisfy their needs- and above all, the fond touches and lingering kisses after coming down from the euphoria...</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan reprimands himself for reminiscing at an inappropriate time, clenching his stomach to stave off the impending blood rush to the south.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly dresses and leaves the washroom to find Wonwoo setting his dinner, a parcel placed next to his food.</p><p> </p><p>The same parcel which Seungcheol was carrying a few hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>Were the herbs he purchased are for him?</p><p> </p><p>‘Wonwoo, has the Emperor left this for me?’</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nods his head with a gentle smile. ‘His General, that is my husband, left this wrapping for you on Emperor’s behalf. I suppose I should leave, for the much-needed privacy.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan waves his hand with a chortle. ‘Not essential for I know what is in there. Those are medicinal herbs. The Emperor bought them as per the physician’s account which makes me wonder for what this could be useful...’</p><p> </p><p>‘The fragrance implicates something that is far from being herbs...’ Wonwoo remarks. ‘Better to unveil them...curiousness is getting the better of me.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan snorts, picking up the parcel to unwrap at it and what he sees positively knocks the breath out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh heavens!’ Wonwoo exclaims as well.</p><p> </p><p>It is worth the reaction, for what in Jeonghan’s hold is a beautiful bouquet of purple roses. </p><p> </p><p>Marvelous arrangement of purple roses.</p><p> </p><p>‘I was right all along.’ Wonwoo supplies as he sends Jeonghan a bashful smile. ‘I shall seek some rest in my chamber while you can admire it for the whole night, Oh- and do not forget to put them in a water vase.’</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan dumbly nods, before diverting his gaze on the flowers in his hands, jaw slacked.</p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo closes the door behind him, a small folded note amid flowers catches Jeonghan’s vision.</p><p> </p><p>With a staggering hand, Jeonghan picks it up, his heart racketing impatiently at few glimpses of words he picks up before entirely reading the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It is extremely unacceptable that you of all are yet to receive a bouquet from someone. Although, deep down, Your Lord is at peace knowing no one has swept you off your feet by presenting these roses. I learned that this particular hue is rare, which reminded me of your existence. So shall I present you these with love.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To say Jeonghan got lightheaded from the happiness is an understatement.</p><hr/><p><br/>Right after his training, Jeonghan sets out to meet Minister Lee in a hurry, needing to discuss what happened to Seungim. He is well aware that Jihoon must have got caught on to the news, but something in him is nagging to address the issue for he is the sole reason why Seungim was pushed to the severity of death.</p><p>‘Good to see you in person again, Your Highness.’ Jihoon notes with a breezy smile, sipping on to his cup of coffee with utmost grace. ‘Helper Jeon commented you were quite engaged with the Emperor.’</p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t receive the jest as he expects himself to do. <br/>‘How is your sister doing?’</p><p>Jihoon pouts, setting the cup down to walk towards Jeonghan. The Minister’s study is just as wide as Seungcheol’s.</p><p>‘I am thoroughly disappointed as to how my sister is a matter of concern and not me...’ </p><p>Jeonghan’s chuckle comes delayed, a shake of the head along with it.</p><p>‘Your sister lost a loved one of her life.’ </p><p>‘I did too...’ Jihoon inaudibly says head hung a little. The Minister portraying such a demeanor is far behind Jeonghan’s imagination. </p><p>Jeonghan then remembers how Jihoon must have felt the loss of his sister’s husband. </p><p>‘I suppose you did too, Jihoon.’ Jeonghan pats the Minister’s shoulder. ‘And it was insensitive of me to care only for your sister’s feelings when you are receiving the short end of the stick as well.’</p><p>‘Your assumption is imprecise, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan studied Jihoon’s face to find a melancholic longing there. Is Jihoon not being open with his feelings?</p><p>‘I mean to not prod but I wish there is something I could do to help you, Jihoon.’ Jeonghan let his hand linger over Jihoon’s shoulder, reaching across the small table. ‘You are a selfless being, my friend.’</p><p>Jihoon let out a small indistinguishable smile at that. ‘I wish it was as easy as you deem it to be, Your Highness. It is apparent that what may reside in my heart cannot be familiarized by anyone other than me.’</p><p>‘It is possible, Jihoon.’ Jeonghan feels the panic rise in his chest, instantly worried about what is making his most trusted person, sad. ‘It is possible if you vocalize what you are feeling inside.’</p><p>‘I wish not to.’ Jihoon stubbornly declares, reaching out to pour Jeonghan a cup of lotus tea. Jeonghan couldn’t bring himself to accept the hospitality with Jihoon explicitly stating that he is suffering.</p><p>‘You could have reappeared to His Majesty regarding Choi Seungim’s execution if it could devastate you this much!’</p><p>Jihoon chuckled in disbelief. ‘I care not what fate had for him, Your Highness.’</p><p>Jeonghan frowned. ‘Then?’</p><p>‘I need some time to mend my heart, some time away from the royal affairs and mostly, some time away for myself.’ Jihoon says. ‘I hope this lowly follower of His Majesty will be granted that.’</p><p>‘Of course, Jihoon.’ Jeonghan swallows the stagnant worry in his throat. ‘I will support you by all means.’</p><p>Jihoon simpers at that. </p><p>‘When I rejoin the royal duties, I promise His Highness that I will accompany him to our secret spot.’ Jihoon says, holding his hand out to gently lay it atop Jeonghan’s on the table.</p><p>The warmth that Jeonghan feels from the touch spells security. </p><p>‘I will most gladly look forward to it.’ He says. ‘And I want my dear Jihoon to not be sad.’</p><p>‘I am not!’ Jihoon rejects the notion with a shrug and an ear-splitting smile. ‘I will never be sad for I am fated to realize something so wonderful...’</p><p>Jeonghan could not solve Jihoon’s puzzling words but somehow he gets the meaning behind it.</p><p>‘...so wonderful that I am capable of crafting lyrics these days.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes enlarge in surprise. ‘Oh! How I wish to look at it...’</p><p>‘The words are not veneered to my liking yet. But I can ensure you that a small something might reach your desk before the day of your wedding.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiles broadly at that. ‘What a meaningful way to start off my marriage.’</p><p>‘Certainly.’ Jihoon says, looking down at his palm over Jeonghan’s. ‘My words could influence you to make a split-second decision and run to me with your heart in your hands.’</p><p>Jeonghan should be laughing at the teasing words. He is supposed to retaliate that no words from another man can influence him to cast away Seungcheol. But the serious curve of Jihoon’s eyes nags him to analyze things profoundly. </p><p>Could it be that...?</p><p>‘Jihoon?’ Jeonghan swallows a lump. ‘Are you...?’</p><p>‘I need some time, Your Highness.’ Jihoon states in a hurry. ‘I wish to see myself through this.’</p><p>Jeonghan is presented with a vague assumption of what it could be, but respecting Jihoon’s wishes, he checks himself from prodding for more.</p><p>Offering a kind smile, Jeonghan moves to leave Jihoon’s study, heart thudding violently in his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! DO leave some comments. It will motivate me a lot!<br/>Come say hi to me in twt! @VOTE_FOR_SVT__<br/>AND PLS STREAM SILENT BOARDING GATE!! JUNHUI DESERVES MORE!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls leave a comment! It helps me write more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>